


Let's Just Keep the Thief

by serpensortia06



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Read the chapter Tags for Trigger warning specific to each chapter, Roleplay, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 61,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpensortia06/pseuds/serpensortia06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian (15 years old at the beginning) breaks into one Jim Moriarty's home. Jim ends up keeping him. The criminal shenanigans keep on coming from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking In

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious consent issues and Age issues. Please read only if you are okay with that. 
> 
> WILL TAG WITH MORE AND MORE TRIGGERS AS CHAPTERS POST!!!
> 
> We are also looking for someone to Beta Read. Please message me if you are interested.
> 
> It is however a monster at this point. (Since it has been an RP for so long it's somewhere in the 500,000 words...)

Sebastian had left the boys home on a day pass that he’d forged, and had been wandering on all afternoon casing neighborhood after neighborhood. Finally around dark he found one that appeared empty. Sticking his hands in a pair of leather gloves he had stolen earlier that day, he climbed the neighboring house, jumped to the tree between them and then shimmied himself to his target house.

Finding a small bathroom window in the upper floor, he broke it and let himself in. It hardly made a sound, but he hid for a long while as he waited to find out if he needed to bolt. Hearing nothing, he prowled through the house into the study. Then just about jumped for joy when he discovered a hidden safe. Setting his ear to it he started to try and crack it.  
He got two numbers in and grumbled, having to just simply go through all the combinations for the last number, which he simply couldn’t hear click yet. It was time consuming but easier than trying to track down explosives.

Jim’s eyes popped open as the alarm ear piece went off, signaling that someone had breached a window on the second floor….more specifically the bathroom. Jim rolled up and onto his feet silently, a smirk on his face. It had been a long time since he had gotten to shoot someone, and he was eager to punish whoever thought they could sneak into /his/ house. He immediately went to the safe room, moving slowly and silently. Peering in, he saw a teenager listening in on the safe, trying to crack the combination. Two numbers in already….impressive. It didn’t matter. He stepped into the room, bare feet meeting the hardwood floor without a sound. However, the hammer pulling back made a nice little click as he shoved the barrel into the teen’s head. “The next words out of your mouth better convince me not to pull this trigger, asshole.”

Freezing in place, he shifted his eyes to glance at the gun. Distinctly not speaking, he turned the dial one more number to the left. Grinning as it popped open, he simply stood up to his impressive if rail thin height. Turning to face the man he looked at the gun and sighed. “If you were gonna shoot, you already would have.”

Jim quirked an eyebrow, a small grin on his face before saying, “You’re the first one to actually get all the way to the safe without getting killed….much less cracking all three numbers. That must have been record time,” he observed, knowing that he was very close to it at least. “You’re only alive because I’m curious. Don’t stroke your ego too much, kid. What is your name?”  
Shrugging, “I just wanted to see if I could do it.” A blatant lie, but he hid his nervousness rather well. Crossing his arms defensively, “You’ve got the gun. What’s your name first?”  
Jim smirked. God, this kid had spunk. Even at gunpoint, he barely seemed to care, though Jim knew any teenager would still be afraid if they were at gunpoint. “Well, congratu-fucking-lations. Yes, I have the gun. I make the rules. The rule is, answer my questions and I won’t shoot you. So, strike one. What is your name?”

Devolving into a scowl, “Sebastian,” He said darkly, not wanting to tempt fate until he could figure out how to disarm him. “What’s yours old man?”

“Nice to meet you, Sebastian. My name is James.” He cocked his head to the side. “Why are you in my house, Sebastian? And don’t give me your bullshit.”

“Fuck off Jim.” He said kicking the safe door. “Robbing you obviously. Nothing better to do.”

“James….or Sir to you, punk,” he said, voice calm. “And you really have nothing better to do than to rob someone you’ve never even met? I find it hard to believe that there isn’t something better you can do with your life than that…”

Eyes narrowing at Jim, he thought that he’d call him Jim in his head. “What else is there when you can’t get a job? No one wants you in school and the boarding house does everything it can to get me kicked out?” It was honest and absolutely scathingly angry.

Jim smiled. This kid had overwhelming amounts of potential. “And your parents?” he asked wanting to cover all the bases to make sure there would be hardly any strings before he actually considered bringing the kid on board with him.

“Dead.” Sebastian said flatly, leaning against the wall as casually as he could manage. “What’s it to you anyway?”

“You rob houses to feed yourself?” He asked, gun still diligently trained on the boy, though he had already decided that he wasn’t going to use it.

“No.” He said scowling. “They feed me. I’m just bored. Not much to do.”

“So you don’t like it at this boarding house, I’m assuming…Why are you still there?” He asked, moving the gun from one hand to the other as he too leaned against the wall. Eyeing the gun, he shifted so that he was a good meter further away from Jim. “Stashing away money to get out. Biding my time. Free rent and all.”

“How much money do you have saved up?” Jim asked, narrowing his eyes almost imperceptibly at Sebastian’s retreat, wondering if he’d make a break for it before he could get to the point.

“Enough to get out of the country or get a gun,” Sebastian said evenly. He was waiting for Jim to move to take another step away. Out of the country would be difficult without a passport and a gun even worse due to his age.

Jim had him. “What if I told you I would double whatever you have saved back at the boys home, and give you your own gun, if you came to work for me?”

Sebastian twitched in surprise, actually taking a small step towards Jim rather than away from him. “Doing what exactly?” He added in a rather absent “Sir.”

Jim raised an eyebrow. Well, that was quick, wasn’t it? “Mostly scouting work… you’ll require a lot of training before you can actually get in the gi leagues, unless you are as good at shooting as you are safe-cracking. Surveillance, I think, would suit you well. You can also being intimidating, once you get older and aren’t as scrawny….”

Shaking his head, Sebastian said, “Nah. I think I'll be fine off on my own.” It was the best deal he’d ever heard of, if this guy could be trusted. But he wasn’t stupid. Barter for more. Always.

Jim actually laughed out loud at Sebastian’s poor but stubborn attempt at bluffing. “You are something, aren’t you? Well, what is it that you want, then? Spit it out. I'll let you know if you’re worth it.”

That he couldn’t stand, “Fuck you.” Sebastian growled as he made to turn and leave again. “No deal. You can’t even afford a good safe.”

Jim had hit a nerve. He took a mental note. “Sebastian….you need to think right now where you think you’ll be long more. I obviously hold some value in you….but if you are going to behave like a brat; I’m going to treat you like one. And you can argue all you want with that point, but at the end of the day, it is fair. Do you really think your pride is worth going back to that hell hole?”

Sebastian flicked the small knife out of his sleeve and threw it right past Jim’s head. It thunked it into the wall right beside his ear. “Do not belittle me.” He said coldly. “Match and triple the ten grand I already have. And add in a damn good rifle. I don’t go in for close up bullshit.”

Jim didn’t flinch, though he turned and jerked the sharp metal out of the wall. “You have ten grand saved up?” He asked, nodding his head in approval, though he kind of doubted the boy had that much money. It would help to humor him a little at the beginning until he was more under his control. “Fine. But I am going to need to see how good you are with a rifle to determine what class you qualify for.” Within an instant, he had closed the distance between them, pressing the throwing knife into his throat and the gun into his crotch. “And don’t /ever/ throw a knife at me to prove a point,” He growled, remaining a moment before dropping the knife and walking away, gun still in hand. “Follow me,” He called behind him at the boy.

Sebastian very nearly squeaked in surprise, as he tried to jerk back. He only succeeded in thumping his own head against the wall behind him. “Fucking hell!” He snarled, still a good beat behind the situation. But he picked up the knife and slid it back into the small holster he’d rigged for it up his sleeve and followed. “I’m just as good with a knife as a gun.”

“That is yet to be seen,” Jim commented, but allowed himself a small smile out of the boy’s sight. That had been some impressive knife work….he couldn’t wait to see how he was with a gun. They got to the stairs and Jim motioned for Sebastian to go first. “All the way to the basement, Sebastian, dear,” He said knowing they were on the second floor.  
Sebastian stopped moving, stubbornly. “No pet names. I am not your pet.” He said in a growl, before continuing down the stairs. “Sebastian. Nothing else.”

Jim turned, eyebrow quirked. This boy was going to be a lot to handle. He’d be worth it though. Getting him to that point would be quite the interesting ride, and Jim actually looked forward to it. He’d have this argument with the kid some other time, once he actually had him working for him. All the way down in the basement, there was a gun range, with a rack next to the primary track of all sorts of rifles. At the opposite end, a fresh target sat. “Well,” Jim said leaning against the wall. “Let’s see your rifle, dick.”

Sebastian didn’t react to the name, as he was a little busy trying to not let his jaw hit the floor in surprised amusement. Clearing his throat after a while, hand stroking a gun barrel, “You have a range. In your basement? You are a crazy old man.” He said as he pulled a rifle off the wall and broke it down in a field stripping motion, inspecting it. Glancing up at Jim as he clicked it all back together, he asked, “Bullets? Can’t do shit without them.”

Jim smirked as he watched Sebastian practically have an orgasm as he looked at the guns. He seemed to understand a lot about them, and Jim was impressed as he saw the boy inspect one like he owned the gun himself. “Bullets are in the drawers behind where the gun is,” He said. The stand for the gun became a handle to the drawer that retreated into the wall, making for maximum organization. Jim pulled out his ear plugs to prepare himself for the powerful gunshot. “Ear protection behind you,” He said, nodding at a shelf with headphones sitting on it.

Sebastian ignored the ear protection. He simply pulled out two bullets. Chambering them and priming the gun he aimed and fired. Shaking his head at the fact that he hadn’t hit dead center, he took the gun apart again and pulled a small file from his pocket. Filing at both sides of the barrel slightly he then blew through it and put the gun back together. Then he took aim again. This time when he hit dead center he turned to Jim with eyebrow lifted, in a ‘good enough for you’ expression.

Jim wasn’t smirking anymore, watching with interest as Sebastian did his thing, allowing him to file the barrel and adjust what he needed. Two bullets. That’s all it took him to hit dead center on the target. Jim regarded Sebastian with true interest. “Where did you learn to shoot like that?” He asked, eyebrows pulled together in curiosity.

“My Da, before he offed himself and Mum.” Sebastian said absently as he took the rest of the guns off the shelf and methodically went through them all in the same manner. Correcting the aim where needed and simply throwing one of them in the trash in pieces. “Don’t bother with that one. Piece of shit.”

Jim didn’t bother looking at the target, knowing where the boy hit them every time and wanting to see the teenager in action. He seemed so practiced, though it was obvious he hadn’t had a chance to hold a gun in quite a while. Jim was patient and let him explore all of them eagerly, and at the end, when Sebastian threw away the ‘piece of shit,’ Jim crossed his arms and stared at him for a moment. “If you could have any gun, which would it be?”

“The L115A3, the one Corporal Harrison has to start with. I want to see if I can break his range on record.” Sebastian said with a shrug, putting his hands in his pockets. “You getting tired of holding a gun on me yet? It’s getting old.” (Longest sniper shot to date)

Jim looked down at the gun in his hand that wasn’t pointing at anyone but still painfully obvious that it was there. He looked at Sebastian. “First, I need to know if you’ll work for me. Your signature is no good because you are a minor, but I take spoken word as seriously as any contract. I am connected enough that the second you double-cross me, your teeth will be the only way they can identify you, and that’s only if they can find them at all. But you should know that all those connections work in your favor under my employment. And of course, the terms you mentioned earlier apply, as well as you living here. Naturally. Can’t have an employee of mine living in a boy’s home…”

Rolling his eyes at the teeth comment, he said, "Whatever you say Boss." He said shrugging. It was clear that was as close to a 'yes, sir' as he was going to get. "You gonna get my stuff from back there or shall I get it. The cash is hidden obviously."

Jim clapped his hands together in finality "Welcome aboard, Sebastian," he said, extending his hand with the gun to hand it to his new sniper. "I think you'll be a damn good sniper in the near future. Until you get your new rifle, you'll have to make do with this. As for the money back at the home, leave it. I can't afford you going back there."

Taking the gun he very nearly fumbled it when he took it apart. It clear that hand guns hadn't been his weapon of choice. But he recovered quickly tucking it in the back of his trousers. Only then did he hold out his hand. "Whatever."

Jim didn't judge Sebastian for his near fumble, understanding that rifles and handguns were very different animals. "Are you going to be proficient with that? I don't want a hole in my foot because you got too cocky." He didn't really wait for an answer, making his way up the stairs and expecting the boy to follow. "We'll need to take dental records so we can begin staging your death. It wouldn't do to have people looking for you."

"The safety is on." Sebastian grumbled following. "I'm not cocky." He paused on the stairs looking up at Jim’s back. "Ok. That’s cool. But how's that work?" He was more than a bit morbidly interested in how to dispose of a body. Even if it was just making his legal one disappear.

Jim turned to look at him. "We have to find a boy of your age and build. Completely reconstruct his mouth to match yours, then burn his body and leave it where people would find it." He gauged Sebastian's response, then asked, "I suppose if you really want, you can come along and learn a thing or two."

Eyes a bit wide Sebastian swallowed but nodded. "If that's how it works." He said evenly. "But who would be looking for me?"

Jim continued to walk up the stairs then. "The boarding home, I imagine, is obligated to find missing boys. I don't want to chance someone seeing you and finding out you're with me." He smiled to himself. "I can't imagine social workers would find these acceptable conditions for a boy of your age." When they arrived in the kitchen, there were two men there and a chair turned away from the table. Jim motioned for Sebastian to take a seat. "Sebastian....this is my....'dentist', Dr. Greene." He didn't bother introducing the other person, simply an assistant that Jim could take or leave.

Eyeing the men, Sebastian snorted. "Dr. Green is as bad as colonel Mustard." He said sarcastically. "What exactly do you need?"

Jim chuckled. "Quite." He stared at Sebastian; debating whether or not he wanted to teach the boy that he was to be listened to without question...He would wait though. "We need to take a mold of your teeth. Quite painless....can't guarantee not getting in the seat will be less painful," he said with a grin, obviously allowing the threat to take a minute to sink in.

Sighing Sebastian sat down in the chair. "Fine. Sitting." He said easy enough. "Get on with it then." He snapped at the other man. He obviously thought more of himself than of them. But that was his teenage ego.

Jim walked over and smacked Sebastian's face hard enough to leave a mark. "You have hardly earned the right to talk to my employees that way, Sebastian. You may have a talent that I could very much use, but your ego is cankerous." He nodded at Dr. Greene to proceed, who was careful to keep his expression blank.

He was half way out of his seat with a snarl before he crossed his arms and sat down. "Fuck you." He was sorely tempted to just walk away from the whole mess right then. But he'd said that he was in. So he stayed.

Jim sighed. He'd have to teach this boy manners, and soon. "Watch your tongue," he said simply, folding his arms as the dentist inserted the molds into Sebastian's mouth. They would have to stay in for a minute or two....probably a good opportunity for Jim to speak to the boy without worrying about being interrupted. "You obviously have brains inside your head, so it would benefit you very much to use them to remember this: I am the best thing that has ever happened to you, boy. I don't care how much you know about guns, or how close to my head you can throw a knife. I am your boss now, and you will treat me as such, or I'll make sure your life is a living hell. I'm sure you rather like your trigger finger. I do as well, but I'd much rather have a poor shot that shuts the fuck up when I tell him to than a good one that thinks he's god's gift to the world. Am I clear?"

The scowl and hunched posture gave away his opinion of the matter clearly. But he nodded, mostly politely. He could deal with that. He supposed.

"Good boy," he said, knowing that would tempt Sebastian to rise against it. He was testing him already. He needed a subordinate, not someone that would get angry at simple words. When the minute was up, the doctor stepped forward and took the molds out of Sebastian's mouth. "Now....shall we go get you your uniform, or would you rather go hunting?"

He made a rude gesture but sat there until the gunk was out of his mouth. "Hunting. But why the hell a uniform?" He was confused but not exactly lashing out, just crude language.

Jim chuckled at Sebastian's gesture. It was too bad he liked Sebastian. Otherwise he'd get to have a lot of fun teaching him manners. As it were, he'd have to deal with a bit of his less professional qualities. "I can't have one of my employees showing up to work like....well, like a teenage punk. Some suits would do you just fine, I think." He walked out, again expecting Sebastian to follow.

Sebastian followed quickly, but whined. "Oh come off it. Suits are stuffy. And combat boots are more comfortable." For once he wasn't being rude but he was clear he didn’t like the idea of suits.

Jim noticed how different Sebastian's speech patterns were. He must have said something just right to have prodded him in that direction. "Most of the time, you'll be allowed to dress however you want. But a suit is a necessary item for your wardrobe now." He stopped at the bottom of the steps to the second floor. "It’s later, and a tour of the house can wait. Your room is second on the left. Don't let your curiosity get you in trouble. Be ready at 7 a.m."

"Where's the kitchen?" He asked immediately, as his stomach growled. "Not gonna wear it unless I have to.” He said fairly quickly afterwards. Jim was the first person to actually treat him like a person for a long time. Yet he didn't know why he didn't want to just go to his room.

Jim looked Sebastian up and down. "I forgot how much teenagers ate," he mused, noticing the slight change in posture at his suggestion to go sleep in an unfamiliar room alone. "Can't promise I have too much to eat," he continued, stepping of the stairs and leading Sebastian all the way down the hall that dead-ended into a kitchen. Jim rarely ate, which would be evident by how unused and poorly stocked the kitchen looked.

Shrugging Sebastian dived into the pantry. He came out with a few pieces of bread and the jar of peanut butter. "Send someone shopping?" He suggested and he proceeded to practically empty the jar. A moment later he went to the fridge and sniffed the milk. Making a face he got water instead. Sitting rather closer to Jim than he would normally he took a bit then asked around it, "W-hat's tomorrow?"

Jim just watched, noting how easily Sebastian made his way around and simply took what he found. It was good that he wasn't timid about what he did, and Jim definitely considered his headstrong attitude very formidable for an employee. "We find your replacement, of course," he said, wondering how Sebastian was at killing, probably never had before.

Sebastian attempted to say something but was too gummed up, swallowing quickly. "Am I offing him?" As hungry as he was he wasn't sure he was going to eat if he was going to kill in the morning.

"Maybe. I haven't decided. Perhaps that would be a little too much for you to start out. But I do want you to see what the job entails." He leaned back in the chair, eyes traveling over the boy sitting very close to him. He was well-built for his age, and carried himself with a very commanding confidence. Jim could tell he was strong, stronger than most people he found living on the streets.

Sebastian sat there for a moment just thinking. "No. I'll do it. He, whoever he is. He’s dying because of me." He shrugged and deciding that it was stupid to be sick, he took another bite. Looking at Jim and then talking with his mouth full again, "Not too much. Just need to get it o'er with."

Jim didn't bother instructing the boy on proper manners. At fifteen, you were pretty much stuck with bad habits unless they were beaten out of you. "That's admirable of you, Sebastian," he noted, pleased that his new sniper already had a good sense of death and killing. He checked his watch. 3:30 a.m. No use sleeping now. "Any questions about your new job?"

"You point, I shoot right?" He asked snickering at what he thought was a stupid question. Shoving the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and went to stick what little was left of the peanut butter away in the pantry.

Jim was impressed. Sebastian had gotten his job pretty down pat: follow orders, don't ask questions. But there was still a bit more to it than that. "I run a very successful business, boy. One that I'm very fond of. You've been brought into this business by the graciousness of my own heart. I like you. I like how you think and how you approach a challenge. Do not disappoint me, and you'll be rewarded. If you fail me, I can be rather...creative. You belong to me now."

That brought Sebastian to sit up a bit straighter. "That's all great, Boss. But no one owns me." He said stubbornly. He frowned a beat later, back tracking slightly. "Rewarded how?" In true teenage fashion, indignation first then curiosity of how it would benefit himself.

There was always that one. The one that fought against it all. In the end, they always gave in. In the end, Jim could out-stamina all of them, easily. Sebastian was no exception. He ignored the comment, instead focusing on the question. "Everybody wants something different. For you, I'd have to make a few special rules regarding rewards. No drugs unless I administer them...Sex, well, I assume you're still a virgin?" he asked flat out before continuing. "It really depends on the job and how well you do it. What would you consider a good reward for killing this boy?"

That got Jim a very deer in headlights expression for a good ten seconds, before he absolutely retreated into a defensive posture. "Fuck off with your assumptions." He grumbled. He had no idea what to do with that comment, to the point that the whole drug's point passed him by completely. "I tend to terrify people, not bed them." He admitted after a moment, feeling like he couldn't just leave it, or risk some kind or punishment.

Jim stared at him for a few moments before laughing outwardly. "You misunderstand, Sebastian. The fact that you're a virgin means you're a smart kid. Sleeping with the trash that you would have come in contact with would have been very unwise. It shows self-control and preservation." He waited for a moment to allow that to sink in, before chuckling, "You're hardly terrifying. You just run with your claws out. Easily fixable...if we wanted that fixed. What you'll be used for, it will come in handy."

"Fuck you." Sebastian said in a huff. But charged on with what was on his mind. "Then how would it be a reward? You're old. And you basically just wrote off hookers." Then trying to keep with everything that Jim was saying, "Don't say used for, makes it sound like you own me. You don't. Handy for what?"

Jim cocked his head and an eyebrow perked up. So...his new employee was gay, or at least bi. That was an interesting bit of information. "At my level, they're escorts, and they are cleaner than 90% of the sexually active population." He turned to look at Sebastian straight on. "As for me, I am thirty years old, at my /prime/ and have more experience than you could ever imagine. You have to earn the right to sleep in my bed, sweetheart...unless, of course, I want it. When you have the kind of power I do, it's fairly easy to get what you want." He smirked at the boy, hooking an arm around the back of the chair before continuing, noticing how overwhelmed he was starting to look. "All of my employees have dual purposes. Each cook also maintains the house, each doctor an informant, and so on and so forth. You'll be an assassin with a sniper focus, first and foremost....the youngest one I believe I've ever had. You'd also be a good scout and, once you grow a little, perhaps a bodyguard."

His eyes narrowed at Jim's raised eyebrow, but let it go for the moment listening to what he was saying. His level, what was he? More important than the Queen? He scoffed even more obviously when he said prime. That was a laugh. "Why'd I want to sleep with you let alone be in your bed?" He asked sarcastically, trying to cover the very interested reaction he was having at the notion of actually getting laid. But he held his tongue until after he was done talking. "Just don't ask me to cook. It's horrible." He said shrugging. "Scouting is part of being a sniper. I was going to enlist early somewhere other than here maybe and then lie or something to get in the military."

Jim's eyes narrowed imperceptibly at Sebastian's scoff, but it wasn't as if he could really blame the teenage virgin for not understanding, for thinking that a thirty-year-old couldn't get it up /and/ deliver tenfold. He stood and leaned over Sebastian, hand on the back of his chair just above the boy's shoulder. His other hand grabbed a fistful of Sebastian's crotch, cocking his head to the side as he roughly palmed the sex-deprived teen. "No....I don't think military is an option for you anymore. I could get you pretty good training though. Would you want that?"

Sebastian just about choked on his tongue as he managed to get a good octave higher in register, as he squeaked, "No. Yes. Which that?" He asked a bit desperately. His hand had shot to grip at Jim's shirt, as he tried to not just rock up into Jim's hand. Swallowing hard, he managed in something closer to his normal voice. "What exactly are you asking me?"

Jim continued to massage Sebastian as he smirked. "It's fairly straightforward: would you want military-grade training for your job?" He squeezed a bit harder. "Answer me before you cum in your jeans, sweetheart."

Breathing hard he swallowed again. "I... Yes. Yes. Fuck you. Yes." He pulled harder on Jim's shirt as he finally gave into the urge to rock up into Jim's hand. "I want military-grade training." He finished in a barely understandable slur of sheer want.

"Granted," he said, letting Sebastian go and standing up straight in front of the flustered boy. "Remember, 7 a.m...I do hope you enjoyed yourself," he said, then turned to leave with a smirk.

"Fuck that." He lurched up after Jim. "Damn well finish what you started." He growled grabbing Jim's shirt sleeve.

Jim turned and connected a surprisingly strong fist to Sebastian's jaw. "Do /not/ touch me without my permission," he said coolly, ignoring the blood dripping from his split knuckle. Sebastian's face was harder than he had anticipated, but he still threw one hell of a punch.

Falling back, Sebastian landed on the floor with a thud. Hand going to the darkening mark on his chin he looked up at Jim, betrayal rather plain on his face before schooling it away behind a mask of contempt. Standing up he brushed past Jim heading for the stairs to his room without a word.

Jim didn't miss the hurt look on the boy's face, but neither did he pity him. Jim had to be an employer first, and right now, Sebastian was still in the training phase for his new job. Never give a dog a treat for doing the wrong trick. Not that he thought of Sebastian in those terms exactly, but he needed something as loyal and blindly serving as one. Jim let him go, walking over to the sink to clean the fresh cut on his knuckle. The boy would live. But he still felt the unfamiliar pang of guilt as he went to his office room and began working until sunrise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of blood and talking about destroying a dead body.

Sebastian skulked down the stairs a few minutes before seven, smelling food cooking and got ice from the freezer. He very deliberately waited a few minutes past seven before he walked into Jim's office to sit in the chair furthest from him. He had taken the food with him along with the ice. His pride not so big he'd pass up a meal.

At some point, Jim had showered and gotten dressed, returning to his office to continue working until Sebastian finally showed up. As the teen entered, Jim didn't look up from his paper, scrawling away a bit as he said, almost disinterestedly, "You're late." He smelled the food then, glancing up with narrowed eyes at the boy. He set the pen down and leaned back into his chair as he regarded the teenager carefully. "You're new here, so I'll make an exception this morning. But there are some rules you have to follow here. The first one being, no one is allowed in my office unless employed to be here with me. As of right now, that does not fall under your job description. Next, cooked food is to be eaten in the kitchen. I don't want the smell of bacon sinking into the upholstery. And lastly and most importantly..." He straightened the papers and stood, walking around the desk to stand over Sebastian with a disgusted look, "Don't /ever/ keep me waiting." With that, he walked out, heading down the stairs without a word and out the front door, where a car was waiting. He got in, not even having checked that the boy had followed.

Sebastian got up to follow but in a moment of spite, threw the plate of food into the wall where it broke, and splattered everywhere behind Jim's desk. Then doing what he was told, in a roundabout way he hurried to climb into the car, not wanting to keep him waiting.

Jim had heard the crash of the plate, and as the car pulled out of the driveway, complete with criminal and employee, Jim shot a text to his cook to make sure his office was cleaned and devoid of any food, including odor. He couldn't stand the smell of bacon. He hit send, and then shimmied the phone into his pocket. "You're awful quiet this morning, Sebastian. What's wrong? Didn't have fun rubbing your issue out last night?" he said teasingly, though not intentionally making fun of the boy. It was more of Jim's method to desensitize him to the subject of sex, as well as Jim's sarcastic personality. Perhaps it wasn't the best time to bring it up, but Jim was hardly the sensitive type.

"Fuck you." Sebastian said shortly, arms crossing as he turned away from Jim. There wasn't a thing Jim could say that would get to him at this point. Or so he thought. He was pissed. But he was here damnit. Like he'd said he'd be. That was all it was to him at this point. A job.

"Maybe later," he said simply, glancing over to the boy. He had done quite a number on his jaw, and there was a nice little bruise there. Just the first of many injuries the boy would receive, even at the hands of Jim himself, so he needed to get over it. "Sebastian, while it's terribly exciting to have you pout, I'm starting to think I made a wrong decision in bringing you along today. If you can't even handle a punch, dearie, how can I expect you to stomach blood?"

Turning to look coldly at Jim, "I said I would do the job you hired me on for. I'm here to meet my end of the deal. I don't care what you think of me past that anymore." A clear lie, but he was determined to follow through. He did have a moral standard... of sorts.

Jim stared at him for a moment, maintaining hard, searching eye contact until Sebastian either broke it or Jim had to blink. He had a feeling which one would come first. "Sebastian, you know very little about me. And that's alright. Very few people even know what I look like. One thing I will have you know is that I had no intention of letting you into my bed last night. It was your own moment of weakness that got you that bruise. I am your employer, and had warned you that I expected you to treat me as such. You are mine, not the other way around. The sooner you learn that, the happier you will be."

Not looking away at all, but blinking briefly, "I'm here to do what I said I would do. Nothing more at this point." He chuckled sarcastically, as he pulled his shirt up a bit showing a wide spread of healing and fresh bruises. "If you think the bruise on my face is impressive, you are the one that doesn't know shit about pain." Pulling his shirt down he slouched again. With the bruises reveled, it explained his slouch wasn't just bad posture it was the fact that he had been hiding he was in pain for so long that it was second nature not to let it show any more. "So Boss, until you say I'm free to leave you are the one stuck with me. I gave you my word. I don't go back on it."

Jim looked at Sebastian's bare torso covered in bruises with an expressionless face, allowing the boy to talk it out. He didn't pity him, no. Every teenager, at least every one that actually amounted to something in life, had had their share of abuse. Jim included. But now was not the time to argue. He knew Sebastian hardly felt sorry for himself. "That's good to know. A man that can't keep his word should have his tongue cut out." He looked, rather bored out of the window for a moment, then asked, "Why do you want to work for me, Sebastian?"

"Right now I don't." He said scowling. "Last night you were mildly interesting." Not the whole truth by half, as he had actually begun to respect Jim to a point, for treating him like an actual person.

"'Mildly interesting'....You sound like someone I know," Jim chuckled, thinking of the only other man that got as bored with life as he did before returning his attention to Sebastian. "I'm giving you a place to stay, free food, your own gun, access to a firing range, new clothes, a very steep paycheck, and now you don't want to work for me because I punished you as I said I would. Please explain to me what you thought would happen last night, Sebastian." He was a little pissed off that Sebastian was acting so ungrateful, especially since Jim /had/ warned him multiple times and that the punch was in response to being disrespected to begin with.

"It doesn't matter what I thought." He said dejectedly. "You made yourself very clear. Sir." He didn't know what Jim wanted of him past his job so he just settled back and stayed quiet.

“Sebastian, I don't request explanations of things that /don't matter/. Please, proceed." He folded his arms as he waited, not letting the boy get out of it /that/ easily.

Sebastian snapped, punching the door of the car he snarled. "I was beginning to trust you and you fucking pulled that crap." He yelled practically in Jim's face. Ready to punch Jim himself he just barely pulled himself back and crossed his arms again breathing heavy and set his jaw to hold himself in check.

Jim remained calm, only slightly fearful on account of the fact that he had no idea what this boy was capable of when angered. The fear was immediately stifled when, instead of hitting Jim, he sat back and crossed his arms, nostrils flaring. Jim smirked. "Sebastian, sweetheart...why do you think I hit you?"

"Don't call me sweetheart." He snapped kicking Jim in the shin as he sat across from him. It was a completely knee jerk reaction. Stubbornly, he asked, "No fucking clue. Why?"

Jim's face went cold and became one of pure loathing as he pulled the gun from the waist of his pants and pointed it at Sebastian, practically snarling at the fact that he had just been kicked. "Because, /sweetheart/....I don't much care to be touched when I don't want to be." His face remained with that hard expression of cold warning, the gun still trained at Sebastian.

He turned away Jim, arms still stubbornly crossed. "Fine, shoot me then. Put me out of my misery if I'm that much fucking trouble." His trembling gave him away, however. As for once in his short life he was actually terrified of the situation he'd found himself in. He honestly expected to die. There. Right then.

Jim kept the gun on Sebastian for a few more moments before chuckling as he put it away. "You really need to lighten up, Sebastian. Has anyone ever told you that?" Jim usually flip-flopped around in conversation; something he was quite aware of that he was sure would have Sebastian extremely frustrated. But it wasn't something Jim planned on changing, so he would have to get used to it as well. "I punched you because you crossed the line. No one tells me what to do, especially not a pup like yourself. Never question me, Sebastian. And definitely don't try to stop me from doing as I damn well please."

It took him several long moments to gather his nerve back to himself. "Not a pup." He said, out of sheer defensive habit. "Got it. No choice in just about fucking anything. You really should just shoot me." It wasn't a demand; it was accepting defeat for the time being.

Jim smirked at that, and then said, "Nah...I like you too much to kill you without a good enough reason," he teased; though he knew the comment would do a little bit more for Sebastian than just lighten the mood. The car rolled to a stop outside of an office building. "Ah...welcome to my headquarters," he said stepping out of the car and walking inside to the elevators. "You're going to meet my second in command; the position that I believe you would be suited to fill when you come of age."

His thoughts circled around one thought. What the fuck? He sat there for half a beat until he realized he had to scramble to keep up with Jim. He slid into the elevator right as the door started to shut and he hit the wall opposite the door with his momentum. Scowling he looked to Jim as he straightened his shirt out, "What the fuck does that mean?"

Jim had wondered if the boy would make it to the elevator in time. Grinning as the doors just barely left enough room for him to squeeze through. They were going to floor 8. "While you are in my place of business, I request that you watch your tongue, Sebastian. And what does /what/ mean?"

"Fine." Sebastian grumbled. "You like me too much to kill me right now. Explain." He paused and practically choked over the word. "Please."

Jim held back another laugh, realizing that Sebastian was actually very taken by the words that Jim had barely even given too much thought into. "Sebastian, my job offers are very serious matters, and I take much consideration into who I give offers to and who I kill for asking. You got a job offer in a matter of minutes. And it wasn't because you had good credentials," he said as the elevator rose. "You remind me a lot of myself, only more....raw." He knew it was a terrible explanation, but it definitely made sense to him.

"That makes no sense at all." He said shaking his head and leaning on the wall of the elevator in a sulk. "Why did you give me a job then?" Sebastian asked. He was trying to toe the line and behave, but with his emotions running as close to the surface as they were, he was likely to explode at Jim again.

Jim looked from the floor number to Sebastian as the elevator slowed to a stop. "Because you have the stuff it takes to do what needs to be done...and because you didn't beg for your life at gunpoint." The doors opened, and he raised an eyebrow at Sebastian before stepping out and going down the hall to his office, opening the door to a very large room with many windows overlooking the street below and the building adjacent.

He kept up this time, half a step behind Jim and to his left. "That still doesn't explain how you'd hit me and yet like me." He said even as he wandered into the room eyeing the windows. "Why do you work in a room where you could be shot from long distance so easily?"

Jim noticed how much better Sebastian was following him, though he attributed it to the interest in the conversation. "Sure it does...Physical violence is no more of an indicator of feeling as the color of car indicates how fast it can go. I responded to your disobedient action. Every choice has a consequence." After Sebastian's second comment, however, Jim patted the boy on the shoulder excitedly. "It took my current sniper two weeks to ask that question, you know...and he actually /was/ in the military."

"But you like me." Sebastian said flatly. "You are confusing as fuck, you know that right?" Eyeing the hand on his shoulder he stayed still, he was a bit torn, but went ahead and asked his other question. "So why work here? It's a ridiculously easy shot from right there." He pointed out the window.

"Don't think too much on it, Sebastian. I could easily change my mind." Maybe he could stand to bring him down a few notches again. Jim dropped his hand from Sebastian's arm and walked over to one of the windows, tapping it with his knuckle. It made a very dull sound. "Bulletproof glass. The only thing that's getting through this is high-speed fighter craft caliber. And a windowless room just makes my clients think I'm paranoid."

"Oh." He said a bit distracted as he simply kicked the glass with his boot. Chuckling at it he flopped down in a chair in the far corner of the room. He kept quiet about it; however he hadn't had someone like him since his mum died. "So what are doing here? I thought we were going to go get my replacement."

Jim quirked an eyebrow at Sebastian. "How many teenagers your age do you know that are up at 8 a.m.?" he asked, sitting at his desk and closing his eyes. The sleepless night hadn't really gotten to him, but dealing with Sebastian had really surprisingly drained a lot of his energy. "I wanted you to meet my go-to guy. His name is Johnson. You will refer to him as 'sir' as well, and listen to everything he says. None of that bullshit about who is the better shot, either. He has a lot to teach you, so I suggest you pay attention."

"Aside from me you mean?" He asked grumpily. But he had to admit that Jim had a point. If he'd had any choice in the matter he'd still be asleep. "I'll refrain from making the obvious Johnson jokes." He sighed, remaining rather tamed for the moment. He would wait to see if Johnson really knew what he was talking about.

After a few minutes of remaining absolutely still, not from sleep but from thought, Jim opened his eyes moments before there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Jim said in his normal voice, and the sniper entered the room, nodding to Jim politely. He was dressed in a suit, around 50 years old, and looked tired. "Morning, sir," he said, as he scanned the room before his eyes fell on Sebastian. "I see you have a visitor today." 

"It's why I called you here. Johnson, this is Sebastian. He's my new employee," Jim said, not quite able to hide the pride in his voice but not necessarily trying.

"That so?" Johnson said, walking over to look Sebastian over a little more closely.

Sebastian had perked up a bit at Jim's tone, but worked hard not to react. Even though he ended up slouching in the chair a bit further as Johnson came over. Eyeing the man he simply said, "Hi." It wasn't disrespectful, but it certainly wasn't overly polite either. Sighing, he continued with, "Sir." It was hard not to care what this man thought of him, because he seemed to be living what Sebastian wanted out of life.

Johnson smiled warmly at him. "Hello, son." He turned to Jim with an incredulous look on his face. "Jesus, Jim, he can't be more than thirteen!" he said in disbelief. Jim smirked to himself. Johnson looked back at Sebastian. "He sure starts you all early now. Can you even drive?" 

"What's he need to drive for? I got people that do that. He's a damn good shot though," Jim said, watching the two of them.

"Oh really? What's your spread at 1000 yards?" he asked, not challengingly but rather interested to find out how good the boy was.

Sebastian bristled, but bite his lip long enough to edit himself, "Fu....Gah. I'm fifteen." He stopped when Jim said he was a good shot. Standing up to his full height, despite how much it hurt, he looked Johnson dead in the eye. "It's a six mm spread, with a crappy gun. Two with a good one." Glancing at Jim, and back at Johnson, he bit out, "Sir." If a bit contemptuously. Even though he was honestly impressed that he was asked that question after the window thing.

(http://www.6mmbr.com/1000ydpg02.html I have no idea if I’m reading this right but that's where i got my number from)

"Sorry if I offended, son," Johnson said with a grin. "You kids all look the same age to me now..." After hearing the spread, Johnson's eyes went wide and he let out an impressed whistle. "Where'd you find this kid, Jim?" he said breathlessly. "If he's telling the truth that sort of spread makes him one of the best shots in London!"

Jim, enjoying the fact that Sebastian was actually following orders for once and calling Johnson 'sir', if a little contemptuously, stood and walked over, hands in his pockets. "Caught him stealing from my safe last night," he said, humor in his eyes. 

"And you didn't shoot him?" the other man asked, before turning to Sebastian with raised eyebrows. "You're one lucky kid."

Smirking at Johnson he shifted closer to Jim finally willing to sort of admit that this was at least amusing again. "I am telling the truth." He grumbled. "I don't lie about that. While I'm thinking about it, why didn't you notice the problem with the windows when you first walked in the room?" He sighed. "Sir." He shrugged when Johnson turned back to him. "Apparently not being a bitch about getting a gun held to your head holds some merit." He didn't edit his vocabulary soon enough to not swear, that time, but held his ground on the statement all the same.

Jim's face grew a little more serious. "Sebastian, Johnson has been doing this kind of thing since before you were born. He's not my primary sniper, and that's not what I called him in for. You will treat him with respect. Do you understand me?" Jim threatened, and though Johnson seemed like he wanted to say it was alright, he knew better and just watched Sebastian.

That got Jim and exasperated sound, and a reluctant, "Fine. It's not like I can help when I was born. Not exactly something a person chooses." Pause. "Boss." It was reluctant, but there was a notable difference in the level of contempt in Sebastian’s voice. "What did you call him in for then?"

"No, but it sure as hell means he knows a lot more than you. So stop being a smartass." Jim didn't like the fact that a 15-year-old boy acted like he knew more than his 50-year-old veteran, a man that had saved his life more times than he had fingers and toes. "Sit down and shut up so he can tell you." He glared warningly at Sebastian.

Johnson, on the other hand, was grinning. Once Jim gave him the go-ahead, which would be after Sebastian took a seat, Johnson said, "Jim tells me you're going to make your first kill today. Any idea how you plan to do it?"

Frowning at Jim he sat down. But looking at Johnson and seeing the grin, had Sebastian just curious enough to raise an eyebrow at him. The question had him pausing for a moment, actually thinking. "Depends on how exactly he's going to have to be disfigured to match me. A bullet to the head for a run-away orphan wouldn't go over to well." He sighed and begrudgingly asked, "Got any suggestions on that, Sir?” There was a whole lot less of a pause this time.

Jim's lips curled into a smile as he sat back at his desk, still watching though the plan had been to work while Sebastian got mentored.

Johnson laughed jovially at Sebastian's answer. "Very good! You're much keener than some of the other guys that act like they're tough shit." He looked at Jim with eyes that said, /How the hell did you find this kid??/, then turned back to Sebastian. "In my experience, drugging works best, especially if you're burning the body. Ain't nobody gonna do an autopsy to an orphan that's been burned to a crisp. That, or beat him until you knock him out. Just be sure you don't break bones. It's the messier choice...but the more fun one." He winked at Sebastian. "Alright, Mister Know-It-All... stand up. Let's see how you fight."

Sebastian sat up a bit straighter when he glanced over at Jim and saw him smiling, even as he paid close attention to the suggestion that Johnson made. Drugging the kid didn't seem sporting to him. So he would go with the beating. To be fair he was already covered in bruises. His mind clicked back into focus when he caught up to Johnson’s last… order? He swallowed a tad nervously he stood up and rolled his sleeve up, showing the knife strapped there. "Armed or unarmed, Sir." No pause. This was where he really got to show what he could do. And he respected him enough so far, to at least be up front about carrying knives if Johnson wanted him to.

Johnson grinned taking a few steps back and rolling up his own sleeves. "Whichever you'd prefer." No one had been able to touch him with a knife in ten years, and he doubted this kid could come close. And yet, people were surprising, weren't they? "Lesson number one: Never underestimate your opponent. They may look weaker than you, but that don't mean shit. Every fight you go into where you think you have the upper hand is a fight you are more likely to not walk away from."

Jim didn't even bother pretending to work, turning his chair and folding his arms. "Don't hurt him too badly, Johnson. He's got a long day ahead of him, and I'd rather not have to nurse a wound that could have been avoided." Jim gave an encouraging nod to Sebastian, showing him that he didn't doubt his abilities. He was enjoying how Sebastian was responding to every little smile and nod from him.

Johnson took a defensive stance and waited for Sebastian to make his decision and attack.

Sebastian had more than enough bruises to know that a straight shot would be a bad idea with a guy this seasoned. So he flicked the knife into his hand with one hand and dug in his pocket for his spare to clench in his hand to use as a makeshift brass knuckle. Glancing at Jim, he thought what the hell? And promptly threw the knife as hard as he could right at Johnson's face. He knew the man would dodge the knife, so he took a guess at which way the man would duck and rushed in taking a swing.

Johnson was anticipating the misdirection, easily sidestepping the flying dagger and bringing his forearm up to stop the swing dead in its tracks, extending his other hand in a lightning fast maneuver as he aimed his fist at the boy's throat.

Sebastian simply dropped all of his weight in a dead fall and kicked his leg out at Johnson's knee as he scrambled back away to regroup. It was clear that while he was unskilled he wasn't stupid about it.

Johnson lifted his leg the moment his fist missed its target, barely moving the knee fast enough so the foot kicked his shin instead. It was a sloppy kick and didn't have much power, but it was very much unexpected. "Color me impressed," Johnson said, backing away to let Sebastian get to his feet again. Meanwhile, he stepped over and grabbed Sebastian's other knife from the wall, observing it while still keeping his attention on what Sebastian was doing. "Lesson number two," he said, spinning the knife in his hand expertly. "Never use a weapon that your opponent knows about, especially if they don't have one themselves. If you ever lose your weapon, it's fair game for anyone." He smiled at Jim, and then got back into position.

Gaining his feet he passed behind a chair, sparing Jim no attention for once, so completely focused on Johnson. He palmed another, slightly longer, knife from his boot and flicked it open. Coming out from behind the chair, even though he knew that Johnson would know he was up to something, he made another attack. Taking the advice to heart he had the new knife tucked out of sight behind his sleeve. He took a swing with his fist and then a sudden pass with the knife right at Johnson's face.

Jim pressed his fingers together and watched them over his hands quietly, face expressionless. He knew Johnson was talented and that he'd hold back... Sebastian, on the other hand, was a wild card and willing to do whatever it took to win. It would be interesting. 

Johnson was careful to make sure the knife was in his hand just right so he wouldn't hurt the boy as he waited for the attack. He tried not to show how obvious the boy was by keeping his expression vague at the first approach, dodging the first strike with a lean and spinning to avoid the second, grabbing the wrist with the new knife and pulling it over his shoulder, using all of his strength to pull Sebastian over his head, wondering if the boy had ever actually dealt with someone this strong and agile before.

Sebastian couldn't help the pained sound that escaped him, but certainly didn't let it stop him. He took a wild swing at Johnson’s head with his free hand despite his shoulder now throbbing with pain. He kicked out with his foot trying to off balance Johnson enough to get him to let go. He knew he was out classed at this point, but when was that new? So he pulled out all the stops and bite at the hand holding him.

Johnson eventually let go when the teeth sank in to his hand, throwing an elbow at the back of Sebastian's head hard enough to daze him but not to leave a goose egg or anything. "Very good....you play dirty. That'll come in handy when you have tough assignments." He checked his hand to make sure it wasn't bleeding. "That hold could have broken your shoulder easily. All I really had to do was twist. Other opponents won't be so nice. In a situation like that, don't aim for the feet. It gets the holder panicked and won't hurt them enough to matter. Aim for the mid-section, usually the groin or some unprotected ribs. A faster response time, and it encourages release rather than tightens the hold." 

Jim was smiling as he checked his watch. 9 a.m. "Alright boys, this was fun, but I think we should call it a day for now. Lessons can continue later, especially when the two of you will have time to recover better and won't have to hold back so much." He was impressed with what Sebastian had been capable of, never mind the fact that he hadn't really gotten to go all out yet.

At that, Johnson extended the knife to Sebastian, hilt first. "You're strong. And you have a very strong fighting style that focuses a lot on misdirection and cunning. Use that to your advantage where strength is not an option."

Rotating his shoulder a bit tenderly and shaking his head Sebastian popped up to his feet, if a bit unsteadily. He paused, mid motion, still ready to attack, before he really stopped to listen, and then nod. He could deal with this guy well enough. Didn't treat him like a kid to the point of patronizing, just simple information on how to do it better. And it wasn't like anyone else had ever bothered to teach him about fighting before now. It had always been the hope he didn't break something by learning the hard way.

Taking the knife back he tucked the blades away carefully, reloading the spring on his arm. "I'll be stronger still, when I stop growing upwards and actually get some muscle to stick." Sebastian said as if that fact annoyed the daylights out of him. And unbending enough from his teenage disappointment that he'd lost, he asked. "You'll teach me that arm thing right?" It was fantastic really having a guy he could learn how to fight properly from and Jim had introduced them. It was all he could do to not demand another round.

Johnson chuckled deep in his chest, a low guttural sound. "Of course! That's one of my favorites. And don't worry. You'll get there. I can give you a workout regimen that will have you bulking up in no time. Jim's place has a gym, so that should help a lot." He extended a hand to Sebastian. "I can't wait for round two."

Jim had started working, the show over enough that he didn't care to watch as much as listen. He had to get the intel from his informants sorted out, especially when it came to that bloody government pig, Mycroft. As Johnson left the room with a farewell to Jim, the criminal glanced up at Sebastian. "How's the shoulder?"

Sebastian grinned at the older man, and shook his hand. "Looking forward to it Sir." Watching Johnson leave the room he glanced at Jim and went and hopped up on the edge of the desk. He shrugged and promptly winced. "It could be worse, Boss. But I will give you the fact that he does know his shit. It takes skill to make it look that damn easy." He said cheerfully enough. "One of these times I will figure enough out to take him apart." It was a very confident statement that he would eventually surpass his teacher. But that was something for later. Leg swinging, "But I wasn't horrible, either."

"No... Not horrible." They wouldn't have to start from scratch. Jim watched with interest at the way Sebastian's attitude had changed. It had taken perhaps thirty minutes, and he seemed like a happy teenager just enjoying himself. "Well, it's going to feel a lot worse if you don't get your scrawny arse off my desk," He warned, a hint of real threat in the otherwise playful tone. "I was thinking we could go get you some new clothes while we wait. I need to do a few hours of work as well, so...I don't know. Find a good book, take a nap, have a wank for all I care." He grinned slightly, and then went back to going over the case files.

Sebastian's leg slowed in its swing until Jim stopped talking. Jim had effectively taken the starch right out of his good mood. Hopping down he intended to take a nap, but his stomach beat him to the punch. "Clothes are fine and all that, but food would be better. Sir." He said pulling up a chair so he could watch Jim. If only out of the sheer potential boredom that was already creeping up on him, now that Jim had ruined his mood.

Jim didn't even glance up at the boy as he asked, "What happened to the bacon and eggs that you had?" he asked pointedly, expecting an answer though he already knew. He knew Sebastian's mood had just been altered, and he wondered how long it would take before the boy let comments like that just bounce off him. He glanced up as the chair was pulled up, and quickly decided it was something he would accept, for now at least, and went back to reading the report.

Sebastian didn't answer he just tucked his feet up with him in the chair to muffle the sound of his stomach grumbling. It wasn’t like he hadn't done without before. At the rate he was going it wouldn't be the last time. Sighing, he rested his forehead against his knees and shut his eyes. Hopefully for once Jim would let something go if he did.

Jim looked up at the almost pitiful looking sight in front of him. If Sebastian didn't have a large build already and eaten on a regular basis for a normal human being, Jim would have thought he was starving. "There's a kitchen down the hall to your left. Fully stocked. You can bring the food back in here if you wish, as long as it's not fried or smelly," he said, noticing how the boy seemed to gravitate towards him when they were in a room together and didn't particular seem to like eating by himself.

Looking up at Jim, curious and hopeful at the even tone when he started talking. He blinked for a moment. Apparently not reacting to a barb was a good thing. "Oh, you don't want to let me near anything I’m supposed to fry." He said humor creeping back into his frame. He knew he could burn tea, but Jim didn't yet. "Sounds good to me." He hopped off the chair, quickly. Before Jim could change his mind and left.

In the kitchen he poked around and found meat he could slice and turn into a sandwich. Cold cut ham and turkey. Better than what he'd scrounged in the past.

Coming back to Jim's office he curled up in the chair leaning against the arm rest, feet propped up on the other side, glass of milk in one hand plate in the other. He lifted the plate at Jim in an acknowledgement of sorts.

Jim waited until Sebastian returned with what looked like a well-made sandwich and nodded at the acknowledgment, leaning back in the chair. "Do you even know what I do here, Sebastian? Do you know why I need snipers and protection and 3-inch bulletproof glass in my office?" he asked, curious to see what the boy would come up with as he ate his sandwich.

Shrugging his mouth full, he mostly swallowed before saying, "I figure you are what you said you were a criminal. Of sorts." Another bite, because he was starving. "Killing, no problem with robbery. Whatever it is your good at it." Curiosity was something that he could indulge here.

Jim chuckled. "Not quite...a criminal, yes, but the kind you've never even heard of probably. I'm a consulting criminal. Which means low lives and businessmen alike come to me when they need to solve a problem, from someone who is more or less capable of putting them in jail for the rest of their lives." He let that sink in a moment before asking, "Why do you think I'm so good at my job?"

"Oh great." Sebastian rubbed his forehead with the edge of the glass. "Are you telling me your super smart or something? And that’s why your always ten steps ahead of me." More so then most adult's he muttered to himself. He snorted and just said, "Johnson." To the last question.

"Wrong," Jim said to the teenagers answer to his last question. "Johnson ensures that I remain alive. He is not involved in my business affairs at all, and you will not be either. I'm as good as I am because I don't take pity and I don't hand out mercy like candy. I have spent my entire life building up a reputation, one that even the great Sherlock Holmes cannot harm." He looked proud of himself for a split moment before returning to his stoic expression. "I expect you to have the same moral compass as me, and no matter where I point, I need to be sure that you will pull the trigger regardless of how you feel toward the subject."

Rolling his eyes, "Not what I meant. He respect's you and that I can understand. So if you weren't good at it he wouldn't still be around." Bit simplistic a view point, but he was 15. Sebastian however frowned, he knew that name. He sat up a bit straighter as Jim covered something he'd thought was already tidied up. "I already told you, I work for you. And I gave you my word on it. Why quaffle now about the whole moral compass thing? I said I'd kill a boy my age. How much more blunt would you like me to get?"

Jim nodded. He knew at the moment Sebastian was gung-ho about killing, but it was far easier to talk the talk then actually do something like that. They'd find out soon enough though. "Johnson had worked for me since I was your age. Killed my father for me and protected me since. You can't buy that kind of loyalty," he said, mostly to himself.

“No, you prove it." Sebastian said off handedly. Even though he was wondering still if it was all worth it after last night, as it compared to that morning. Going a bit father with his dark humor than he intended, he said, "Joy you've got daddy issues. Join the club."

Jim smirked. "Which is probably why I like you so much." Then after a moment added, "But I bet the main difference between you and me is you didn't bathe in his blood afterwards."

Snorting Sebastian shoved the rest of the sandwich in his mouth. Chewing he eyed Jim. Swallowing, he took a shot in the dark. "You want me for more than what I can do. What exactly is that?"

The kid was sharp, Jim would give him that. "I haven't exactly decided yet. You intrigue me. You are one of a kind, and now that you're mine, I have to find something that will use your full potential. What do you suppose that is?"

"Alright. Not yours, but why do I intrigue you. And I know you said you as a kid but that doesn't tell me beans." He was going along with the self-editing for the moment. He shrugged. "A lot depends on training I get I would think. Sort of raw at the moment." He hated admitting that but what else could he do.

"For one, I have held a gun to you twice and you still talk to me like your shit don't stink," Jim mused, smirking at the boy. "And yes you're raw. But it's not the final product you pay for as much as it is the material." He drummed the pencil on his lap. "What did you expect from me last night, Sebastian?" he asked, now that the boy was a little more pliant than before and they weren't yelling. It was a test of honesty, and he wondered if the boy would pass.

Sebastian shut down, completely for a long absolutely silent moment. It was a long while before he broke it with coldly delivered words. "Fuck you. I didn't want you to stop. And I certainly didn't want you basically dangling yourself in front of me as someone that I might actually give a damn about and then just betray that trust." He got up and went across the room to the other chair there and turned its back to Jim before flopping down in it. An emotional retreat, as well as a physical one.

Jim remained stoic as he watched the boy retreat, smiling a little to himself at the cold delivery of the words. "Why would you expect me to give you sex after you had practically told me you didn't want it? That seems a little inconsistent, don't you think?" he asked simply, waiting patiently for a response.

"Fuck you." He repeated not leaving the chair. So what if it was inconsistent? He hadn't known he'd be that interested once it was offered. He tucked his feet up, hugging his knees much like he had earlier. It was like Jim wanted to push every button he could just to see what happened.

Jim used the quiet to work for a while, keeping an ear perked for anything from Sebastian. After a while, he straightened the papers and locked them in his desk. He stared at his sniper. "Come here, Sebastian," he said, waiting for the boy to come stand in front of his desk.

Sebastian growled, but got up and went to lean on the front of Jim's desk, not looking at him. "What?" He practically ground his teeth. "Sir."

He leaned forward, and was about to say something quite encouraging to the teenager, but instead responded to the growl with a dangerously cool threat. "Next time I hear the words 'Fuck you' come from your mouth in my office, I will strangle you with your own intestines." His face was cold. "Sit," he commanded, Sebastian's chair still right in front of his desk.

Sighing Sebastian flopped down on the chair. The threat sort of unnerved him with how it was delivered. "Fine. None of that." He said trying for equally cold, but only came out a bit cool, as he sifted slouching in the seat.

"Good. And no more of this pouting. You're better than that," Jim informed him, then hit a button on his desk phone. "The car will be around shortly for us to go get you a replacement. Where should we start looking?" he asked. He was going to allow the better part of this morning to be completely dictated by his new employee. He wanted to see how he worked in the field.

"I'm not pouting. I'm pissed. At you. But apparently that doesn't count for shit." He crossed his arms. "Nowhere near where I got around. Which is... was around the heart of London and everywhere with in a five Quid ride of the Tub from the main station near the boy’s home. Somewhere where a kid won't go missing too quickly. Maybe a school that’s having a field trip or something."

"A flaw with your thought process, Sebastian, dear. If a kid goes missing from school, that means there will be even more panic and riot than if one goes missing from a boy’s home. Try again," he said coolly, waiting for Sebastian's next location. He didn't respond to Sebastian's defense, leaving it hanging out there without any sort of recognition that he wasn't pouting.

"Home school'ed then." He said annoyed. "Or another boys home. Hell one in France if you want." He knew he wasn't good at this yet. He was 15. He'd be better off following orders if Jim was so good at what he did anyway.

"Sebastian, you're missing the point. This boy can't be missed. So, either a son of an abusive father, a homeless person, or 'street-rat' if you will, or someone that people already think is dead." He was going to have to be patient. He knew Sebastian didn't have too much experience under his belt, and this was just for learning.

Oh. Well that made sense. He sat up and pulled a pocket notebook out of his pocket and tossed it at Jim. "Page four. List of kids that don't care what you do to them or with them, as long as they get hooked up with drugs. All of them live in the closed down Tub station off Market Street." When he did come across a bit of information he kept it. Even if he didn't know what he'd do with the information later.

Jim's eyes lit up with excitement as the boy threw him the book. This....this was what separated Sebastian from everyone, and every/thing/ else. "Good boy...this is impressive. I knew you had some talent with a gun, but I'm surprised you didn't brag about this earlier. A man with proper record of what he comes across is a man after my own heart," he teased, flipping through the pages and admiring the small bits of what would seem like useless information to others but would be a goldmine to him. "I trust you will continue this under my employment?" he asked, looking up at Sebastian with the first real delighted smile he had since the boy had met him less than 12 hours earlier.

Hu... "That good hu?" Sebastian asked, trying to not preen over the praise. But he certainly actually sat properly for the first time since he'd meet Jim. He scooted the chair closer to the desk so he could lean on it. Man and heart had definitely caught his attention. In an effort to keep Jim smiling like that and an effort that he didn’t understand he said, "That's just the current book. I've been doing this since I got stuck in the boy’s home. Why wouldn't I keep up with it? When we get back to my stuff, I've got 12 more. Probably a bit outdated." He shrugged as nonchalantly as he could manage.

Jim went to page 4, looking at the list of names. "And these boys....what kind of stuff do they do for drugs?" He looked at the tattered cover of the book before handing it back to Sebastian. "We'll get you some higher quality pocketbooks that won't fall apart from use...though you seem to take good care of them. I want all of the information in your books catalogued in a database for easy access. Have you ever used a computer?"

"Anything." He repeated firmly, emphasizing the word. "They aren’t the sort that is exactly pleasant to be around." He grimaced. "They are about the only thing that I've had that is valuable." He shifted uncomfortably. "No. No computers. Don't even have a mobile. Was saving for that gun before I did anything else."

Jim frowned, then stood and walked over to a cabinet, reaching in and grabbing a high-tech phone from the drawer and walking back over, handing it to Sebastian. "Make a password, don't write it down anywhere. My number is never to be stored, memorized only," he said sternly. "Unlimited data, though if I catch you using it for anything other than business and /approved/ usages. If I catch you watching porn on it, I'll cut off your balls and feed them to you with a nice white wine to chase." He sat back down. "Have you ever heard of the term 'honeypot'?" he asked then, referring to the idea of luring someone through sex to blackmailing them into cooperation. This would be slightly different...but the same rules practically applied.

"Uh..." Sebastian said distracted as he fiddled with it until he figured out how to even get to the lock screen. Frowning at it, "These things have a user manual?" He asked even though he was very tempted to flip Jim off. He read, and he read well. Having taught himself most of what he knew, because no one would bother with him. The threat somehow didn't seem to hold as much weight, in comparison to the notion that Jim might just want him all to himself. He thought about that one for a moment as he fiddled with the phone and typed in 'RIFLE' as his password in number form. "You mean like more flies with honey than vinegar?" Granted he was using the more common expression of it that wasn't used for specific things. "In relation to the info I just gave you?" He asked trying to connect the dots that Jim already had planned

Jim chuckled. "You'll have time to figure it out. You're a smart kid, I trust I don't have to hold your hand?" he asked a bit shortly, though he understood how overwhelming a phone would be, especially one with that capability, to someone who didn't even know how to use a computer. He had time, though, and he'd hire someone to teach the boy to type and keep good records. "A 'honeypot' refers to a strategy of trapping someone with the use of 'honey.' One of us will go in, promising drugs in exchange for sex, and lure the right one back to the car. I'd prefer not to get my hands dirty, Sebastian, but I also don't know if these boys will believe that you have the drugs they want. What is your opinion?"

"Not a kid." He protested but it was almost just habit, no real heat to it. The phone made some random noises as he found the ring tone section and scowled at it as he tried to get it to shut up. Glancing up at Jim and back to the phone he just shut the phone down for the moment. "You'll have to go in. Or go with me at the least. They know I trade information on empty houses for where the labs are when I stumble across them. Those are towards the back."

Jim watched with mild amusement and Sebastian struggled to get the phone to shut up, and then explained what he thought the plan should be. Jim wasn't too keen on seducing another teenager, especially one as dirty as Sebastian made them sound. He certainly wasn't going to let his dick be touched by any means. "Alright then." Jim stood and walked around the desk, leaving his office without any warning to the boy and heading towards the elevators. He began talking, assuming Sebastian had kept up. "You'll take me in and we'll find a suitable replacement for you. You're in charge from this point on. I'll help if you need me to, but otherwise, you'll call the shots." He walked out from the elevator to his car, and got in, not saying a word to the driver as he waited for the boy to give instructions.

Sebastian hurried to shove the phone in his pocket and follow Jim. Listening as they went down to the car. "You can't go in like that. Whatever that suit is. It’s too good. You'll give me away." He thought for a moment and held out his hand. "I need the book. Number to call and set up a meeting. Going in un-announced is likely to get a gun held to your head." He pulled out the phone and took a moment to find the call button. Having taken the book he flipped through about half way before he figured out how to turn it back on, then to dial a number.

"Hey. Tommy. It’s Severin. Got a line of info for ya. Ya. Ya. No. Look no you fuckin' moron. No I’m bringing the dealer by. No he doesn't bring stock with him. You know that's bad business. Look I’ll be by after lunch. No. Fuck off."

Sebastian hung up abruptly. "Fucking junkie." He scowled at the phone. "You clothes. Food for me at the least and we can go crash the party." Jim had said he was in charge. So he took it literally.

Jim raised an eyebrow with a very amused smile as Sebastian took a pretty dominant charge on the situation. He sounded so confident. He waited until Sebastian was off the phone to ask, "So is Tommy the one who'll be replacing you?” Jim nodded to the driver to signify that they wanted to go home so he could change. Within minutes they were there.

Sebastian followed Jim up to his room and leaned on the door jamb. Close but not exactly watching as he talked. "Not Tommy. He’s just the only one with sense. So don't call me anything but Sean down there. Mickey is the one you want. Honestly they won't miss him. Always a bit too desperate to get high. And he's about my build anyway." He shrugged. "He'll follow us if you offer to sweeten the deal if he gives you a blow job." He made a face at the notion of Mickey doing anything. "As soon as he's alone with us, it'll be easy enough."

"What kind of drugs are we mostly talking here? Cocaine? Marijuana?" Jim asked as he took his shirt off in the middle of the room, not really caring to hide himself as he walked over to the closet and picked out a white V-neck and jeans. He slipped his pants off and walked over to the bed in his boxers, folding the suit in his near-naked state. Once the clothes were laid out neatly, he pulled up the jeans, hooking the button underneath his stomach. His skin was white and unmarked, and though he was not toned like Sebastian, he did have evidence of muscle. He slipped the V-neck on, and then looked up immediately to Sebastian. "While we are out, I'll have my cook stock the kitchen. For now, though, it's up to you where we go for lunch." He stood in front of Sebastian, mere inches away as he waited for his next move regarding their current mission.

Sebastian watched out of the corner if his eyes as Jim changed, but answered the questions. "Coke. And the harsher the cut the better for them. Don't ask me why." When Jim was dressed he lifted his hand up to Jim’s hair and waited. "You keep your hair too neat." 

After Jim’s hair was ruffled he turned and walked over to the door. "Taking the tube is better. I assume you actually know how to use it." He said as he led the way to the station. Stopping by a deli he ordered a huge sandwich and waited for Jim to get whatever he wanted and of course to pay.

Jim allowed Sebastian to ruffle his hair, though he did shoot him a warning glance. Following his sniper, he made it to the stand and gave the tender money without ordering anything himself. “I don't normally take the tube, but I know how to use it." As they made their way to the closest stop, he pulled a small bag out of his pocket and handed it to Sebastian. Inside was the white substance that they would be trading. "Don't lose that," Jim instructed, skipping down the stairs to the pay station and buying two tickets. They got on the train that would take them to Market Square, and Jim sat, leaning back in the seat casually.

"You can get drugs that quick?" Sebastian asked tucking the bag away carefully. He quickly inhaled the sandwich on the ride, sitting next to Jim. He finished the sandwich and crumpled the wrapper throwing it in a vague motion so that it hit another passenger on the back of the head with an absent grin.

Jim huffed at the question. "Sebastian, when you live like I do, occasionally traditional means of recreation are a bit boring. I already had this at the house."

Sebastian shrugged and let it go at that. When they got to their stop he adopted a bit of a gruffer attitude, he barely acknowledging a couple of people that tried to get his attention. Actually decking the bloke that tried to give him a hug. Severin was about as repulsed by contact as Jim was. 

Glancing at Jim he shrugged and went down a set of stairs. They came out in a dingy abandoned station. Going around the corner, he greeted Tommy. "Got the stuff for you. If you got the goods for me."

They haggled for a while and he showed the sample he had. Mickey spoke up being the one to volunteer to taste it and took a hit.

Jim watched as Sebastian took on the persona of Severin, and followed him into the station. He looked around with an expression just short of interest, though when someone tried to approach him, words as dirty as his skin, Jim merely looked at him with a look so dangerous that he immediately backed off. Meanwhile, Sebastian was rough-housing his way through. 

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Sebastian and Jim arrived at Tommy. Jim looked around, eyes falling onto the boy that was trying his drugs. That must be Mickey. Almost identical build to Sebastian, though different hair color and much dirtier. Facial structure was a little off, but nothing too terrible. "Hey, sexy," Jim said, licking his lips at Mickey just after he took the hit. Eyes were seductive and chest open, he was easily the most desirable thing in there, even without the cleanliness.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and said, "Give him a good time and he'll set you up with a good deal. He seems to like you." He took the cash from Tommy and split the bag as a good will offer and tossed the bag at Jim. "Come on. Stops to make. You bringing him with then?"

Mickey was practically at Jim's elbow near begging at the mention of a good time for a good deal. More than willing to do anything to get the hit that he craved.

Jim was able to keep the looks of disgust from coming through, instead just smirking at the drug-desperate teenager by his side. He winked at him, and then turned to Sebastian. "Of course. I ain't gonna leave him here," he said, dumbing down his grammar a bit as he looked at Mickey with half-lidded eyes, running a finger down the boy's crotch. He was kind of enjoying the control here, he wouldn't lie. "Lead the way, Sean, baby," he said, hooking a finger into the collar of Mickey's shirt and pulling him along.

Sebastian made a face. "God see if I ever escort you here again." But stalked off to another set of stairs. On that lead down the tunnels away to a section unused by even the boys down here except for sex. In a room that used to be an office was a bed that actually looked mildly clean. He shoved Mickey inside and held the door for Jim.

Jim followed, growing a little more nervous each second that Sebastian planned to off the kid here. Transporting the body would be hell. But the kid was running the show, so he stayed silent, also for the sake of not panicking Mickey. He waited for Sebastian to pick the room, before smirking at him as he entered after Mickey. He wasn't sure what the plan was from here, perhaps they would have to convince Mickey to go back to Jim's place. But the criminal wasn't sure he was too on board with that. "Well, Sean...what now?" he asked, a little sarcastically.

Well fuck. He eyed Jim and then Mickey. And then the bed. And caught on. Faking a bluster, "Oh for Christs sake. You really are a prude for it. Mick he's a clean freak. I forgot. You'll get a shower outta it if you come with us to his place."

Mickey hesitated just long enough for Sebastian to sigh and hand the bag over. He quickly snorted another hit and nodded. "Where’ever you want man. I can be clean for ya."

Jim was grinning ear to ear at Sebastian as he talked to Mickey, looking at the other boy himself. "Sean here told me some good things about you," he said, suddenly able to smell the boy now that they were in a smaller room. "Can't wait to get you in bed," he cooed, biting his lower lip as he looked the boy up and down. It was all just a show, Jim barely able to hold back the vomit. He looked at Sean. "I think we'll take the honeymoon suite," he said, eyes sparkling with humor at his own enjoyment of this situation. It was nice to let someone else hold the reins, even if he only teased the driver the whole time.

Mickey glanced at Sebastian and grabbed Jim’s hand. "Mister, all of its true. Come on now." He said as he pulled Jim out the door and up to street level. Keeping up Sebastian simply bought them tickets to get to a cheap motel nearby. He went in and bribed the front desk clerk for a room. The left over cocaine that he'd pick pocketed back was used to liberate a room key in short order. 

Opening the door to the room he mock bowed at Jim and Mickey. Who dragged Jim inside and ditched them both for the shower.

When the bathroom door shut, Sebastian snorted. "At least he'll be clean."

Jim snorted back, wiping his hand on the side of his jeans. "Yeah...sure." He listened to make sure the shower was running so they wouldn't be overheard. "Pretty good work down there, sweetheart. Now that we're here, we have to figure out where you want to burn the body and leave it. We have to have his teeth worked on, and I have another room in my basement that Johnson usually uses for things like torture and corpse management. As for where to leave it, it needs to be a place you frequented often but not too populated." He sat down on the bed and leaned back, eyes shutting as he waited to hear Sebastian's plan, wondering what kind of mistake he was going to make this time.

Sebastian grimaced. "Um. I knock him out and you call for your car?" He shrugged, "Get him to your basement and I beat him to death with something and let whatever needs doing get done and drop him back here. I've crashed here before."

Jim smiled. Good boy. "Alright. And how do you plan to knock him out without making too much noise? If you needed sedatives, you should have asked ahead of time. I'm afraid I didn't bring any with me." Even as he spoke though, he texted his driver to be outside the motel in twenty minutes. He would have said 'as soon as was convenient', but that would have gotten him there too soon, and a nice car like that parked outside a shit place like this would be cause for question. "How many times have you crashed here? Is this somewhere you'd look for you?"

"Often enough that the boy's home checks here first." Sebastian cut himself off as the water shut off. He didn't hesitate he pushed Jim to sprawl on the bed and hide out of sight behind the door.

Mickey came out in damp pants having washed them as well, rubbing a towel in his hair. Seeing Jim laying on the bed he dropped the towel. And Sebastian came out of nowhere and punched him as hard as he could. Mickey dropped like a rock.

Jim growled as he was sprawled out on the bed, but managed to change his expression to one of seduction as the door opened, hand rubbing his chest lazily before the boy was knocked out cold. Jim stopped for a moment, staring at Sebastian with slight surprise. A slow smile spread across his face. "Damn Sebastian...that was sexy as hell," he said, rolling up from the bed and walking over to the boy that still smelled like month-old potatoes covered in shit. "Alright....the car should be outside soon. We might have to wait a few minutes. I didn't expect that to be so quick."

He frowned at Jim. "What was sexy?" Sebastian stood there a bit confused even though he kicked Mickey hard in the gut. The boy wheezed. He moved to look out from behind the curtain. "No one's looking at all. And it’s early enough if we switch the telly on now, no one will notice if we go and come back."

Jim watched Sebastian work. "What was sexy? That! You just about knocked him stone cold without a second thought." He winked at Sebastian, then said, "Five minutes and we move out. Think you can carry him?"

Sebastian eyed Jim and the limp body. And finally let himself shake out his hand. "If you say so." He didn't get it. But it was apparently in his favor. Glancing out the window again. "Ya. I’ll manage. Just dead weight at this point. If he were squirming that'd be a problem." He said shrugging and sticking his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the wall. "So I know I've screwed somethings up, but it wasn't that bad so far right." Apparently a few not harsh words went a long way with him as he started to settle in.

Jim smirked. "You did good, kid. Much better than a lot of my snipers their first time. Do me a favor and don't get cocky," he said lightheartedly, sitting down on the bed. "I'm thinking side exit via stairs. Won't do to walk him out the front door and my driver has my location down to the nearest meter. He'll pull by the alley entrance. Don't bother putting him in the trunk. You'll sit with him in the back."

"Good." He said simply. "I am so taking a shower when we are done with him." He said eyeing a smudge that he'd noticed on his hand. But he just wiped it off on his shirt and started to work the boy up off the floor. It took him a few moments to work out how to carry him and keep it looking like he was just helping a drunken friend. "Just let me know when the cars here."

Jim checked his watch. "We should be good to head down now..." He turned on the television and turned the volume up. "Just wait until you have to carry his charred corpse. That stains pretty awful from what I hear." He opened the door. "After you, Sebastian dear."

"You hear? God you are fussy." He scowled at the dear comment but made his way to the car and dumped him inside. Climbing in after him he crossed his arms and sat as far from him as he could manage. "I don't have many shirts. We'll have to get more. Because I wouldn't be caught wearing what he does... did half the time."

"I don't like getting my hands dirty," was his only response as Jim followed him to the car, then got into the passenger seat and nodded to the driver. "You were the one that wanted to go hunting first....While he's getting his new set of teeth, we'll go to the suit shop and get you fitted. The clothes you are wearing now will go to him. You'll be in charge of burning the body, too." He glanced in the rearview mirror at Sebastian and the unconscious boy. "You could use a shower when we get back, before we go out."

Sebastian scowled but simply elbowed the boy next to him. "I hadn't quite expected it to be quite, so... complicated." He grumbled. "Wait, you are getting me normal clothes too? Not just a damned suit right?" That actually worried him a bit. He was right back to scowling, "I already said I wanted a shower." He elbowed the boy hard this time, since he couldn't get at Jim.

Jim rolled his eyes. "While we're out, I'll have one of my employees pick you up some more casual clothing. Some V-necks, jeans, combat boots, things that I think you'd like." He ignored the comment about the shower, and remained silent for the rest of the trip. When they arrived, Jim exited the car and went inside, not paying any mind to any sort of struggling Sebastian would have had with the body, instead going straight to his room to get a quick shower and change into a suit. Afterwards, he went downstairs to wear Sebastian had had his teeth molded, expecting to find Mickey strapped to the chair and Dr. Greene working on his unconscious body's mouth. "I doubt the teeth are in perfect condition. You are a talented doctor though, don't let me down." Dr. Greene nodded, continuing work. Jim would wait here until Sebastian was finished getting ready to go out.

Sebastian perked up a bit at the real clothes comment, and didn't complain again after that. He went back to abusing Mickey's unconscious form. Once he got the boy inside he dropped him and simply dragged him to Dr. Greene. "Here your problem for a bit." He went for a shower, before he sat next to Jim as he watched Dr. Greene work. And sort of shifted his chair closer so he could watch. After a moment he eyed Jim and just kicked Mickey in the shins, just because he could. "I thought you wanted suit first then the body."

Jim glanced at Sebastian as he entered, allowing him to watch for a few minutes before his predictable comment. "Yes...this will take a few hours. And you can't help with it. So, we'll use this time to go get you fitted." He stood and walked back to the car, a new one already, since the other would have to get all new upholstery from the stench and wetness of the backseat. As they arrived at a warehouse that was packed full of all kinds of designer suits and menswear, Jim looked Sebastian up and down for a moment, then smiled. "You would look positively gorgeous in a Ermenegildo Zegna...either charcoal gray or medium gray....What do you think?" Jim asked, watching Sebastian look at the different designer suits lining the walls and racks. Lots of other people were walking around browsing, all wearing ridiculously nice suits and minding their own business, not even bothering to glance at the poorly dressed boy.  
((hey, so I've always seen Sebastian in a beautiful silky suit standing in Jim's office during business meetings, and this was kind of what I was going for: http://cdn.is.bluefly.com/mgen/Bluefly/eqzoom85.ms?img=321693301.pct&outputx=340&outputy=408&level=1&ver=8 or http://s3-ec.buzzfed.com/static/enhanced/webdr02/2013/1/4/17/enhanced-buzz-9956-1357337093-0.jpg ))

Sebastian's jaw was practically dragging on the floor as he looked from Jim to the suits and back. "You really want me to wear one of those jumped up, prissy things? I can't just get a plain one?" He tried. Although he caught himself touching the soft fabric of one and whipped his hand back into his pocket. "Aren't they all worth like a few paychecks?"

Jim chuckled. "What do you mean, 'plain'? All of these suits are high-end, and I doubt you'll find anything classier. I myself go with Westwood. But I think you need the less slim-fitting, broader-shouldered designs...." He began walking towards the back. "Unfortunately, you still have growing to do, so we may need to look in the smaller sizes." He waved down an employee. "I need you to find me a Ermenegildo Zegna that will fit him," he said, indicating Sebastian. "I was thinking a charcoal gray would be very well-fitting for him." 

The associate smiled and nodded. "Why, of course! Fantastic choice, Sir." He walked up to Sebastian. "Arms out, feet apart, if you will," he said, pulling out a length of measuring tape.

"Plain. Not flashy. I hate being the center of attention like this." A half lie. He just was really uncomfortable with how much these suit's seemed to cost. He could get a small arsenal of really good weapons for the price of one suit. He blinked and took a step back from the man, automatically crossing his arms. Glancing at Jim, he sighed and held out his arms. "There is nothing willing about this." He muttered.

Jim shot him a murderous glance as the teenager crossed his arms instead of complying, keeping a hard stare at him even after he finally extended his arms to be measured. "Oh come now. Be grateful, Sebastian dear. After all, this is a gift." His tone was full of humor, but also held an intense hint of warning and danger. 

The associate laughed lightly, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation. "Interesting measurements. You have quite the growing to do, young man. But I'm sure we can find you /just/ the right size." With that, he walked away quickly to find the right size. 

Jim stared at Sebastian, crossing his own arms and leaning against a shelf.

"I can't help what measurements I have." Sebastian grumbled rather irritated but fairly sedate for change. Especially since all he wanted to do was kick the man in the leg. "What?" he snapped at Jim the moment the guy left. "I let him do his thing. I just didn't want him that close to me when I didn't know what he was doing right off." He shrugged and leaned, well more slouched against the wall next to Jim on the shelf. "I'd be more grateful with a bloody gun you know that right?" He said ignoring Jim's tone of voice.

Jim smacked the back of Sebastian's head at the comment, still a little pissed off that he was about to spend £15k on a suit for his sniper who seemed upset about it all. "You know, I'm starting to think you don't deserve a new rifle, with the way you've been acting," he said coldly. He pushed off the wall and walked over to the ties to pick one out for Sebastian that he knew would look fantastic with the charcoal gray he was imagining the suit would be. He rather liked simple and plain, and Sebastian had expressed his like of simplicity.

Eye's going wide not at the smack but at the comment about the rifle, he hurried to stand next to Jim again. He worked to keep his posture neutral and pointed at a green tie. "I'm not sorry. I just don't get the point of something so expensive. It's better spent on a good rifle. Or weapons." He sort of made a face at the pinker ties, wondering who on earth would wear those anyway.

Jim picked up the green tie that Sebastian had pointed at and held it up next to a nearby suit. "Yes, but I did say I would buy you a rifle, did I not?" he asked, searching Sebastian's face. "Are you saying you don't trust me, Sebastian?" He gave the tie to Sebastian to hang on to, but grabbed another striped silk one that he was sure would look a little better.

"Ok, more guns or something else more practical. I don't get the appearance crap." He blinked and looked at Jim curiously. "What's trust got to do with it? I work for you now." He said even as he absently stuck the tie in his pocket. "That ties crap." He said after a moment showing he really had no sense of proper style.

"I expect you to trust me regardless of your own opinions on the subject, because you /do/ work for me," Jim said with a smooth voice, pulling the tie out of the kid's pocket and holding onto it himself. "And as my employee, appearance will be of the utmost importance to you while you are on the clock." 

"Expectations don't always pan out." Sebastian said a bit stiffly. But everything that Jim had said had happened the whole time that he'd know him. "I trust you as far as that." He said looking away.

Just then, the man returned. "We have your dressing room. If you will follow me, sirs." He led them to the room, a waiting area with mirrors, and a bedroom-sized changing room that Sebastian was led into while Jim sat outside and looked through a magazine of the latest suits.

Sebastian jumped at the man's return but followed quietly enough. From inside the dressing room, he said in an irritated voice. "This takes longer than field stripping a rifle to get on." He finished struggling into the suit and came out in it. "So?" He was resisting the urge to cross his arms, because he suspected that he'd get cuffed again for it.

"Well, I doubt I could take a piss in the time it takes you to field strip a rifle," Jim noted, not looking up from his magazine until the door opened and Sebastian stepped out. /Fuck./ Jim remained silent for a few seconds, utterly shocked by how fucking sexy Sebastian looked right now. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at the boy. "See for yourself," he said, nodding toward the stage area with the semi-circle of mirrors. His eyes lidded slightly as the fabric tightened just right around Sebastian's mid-section, while the shoulders were accentuated and broadened just so. The attendant came over and pulled the vest down to properly sit on the inexperienced boy's torso, then backed away respectfully.

Batting the man's hand away he stalked over to the mirror and stopped dead in his tracks. Frowning he looked himself up and down. Uncomfortably he brushed his hair back into place as he turned to look at Jim. He started to say something sarcastic and paused. That was a new expression. He swallowed and looked away. "I guess you have a point about the suit." He said trying to be less argumentative.

Jim nodded, and the attendant tried to walk over to Sebastian to attempt to take minor measurement corrections for any alterations that would be necessary. Jim, in the meanwhile, stood and began circling Sebastian. When he was in front of him again, he pulled the front of the jacket together, buttoned it and stepped back. He licked his lips slightly, something that could be easily interpreted as thought but Jim knew it to be slight arousal at just how good Sebastian looked in a suit. "Jacket off..." he said after a moment. He wanted to see what the shirt under the vest looked like. He held up the green tie, frowned in disgust, then the striped one, the colors easily matching the color of the suit and the buttons.

Sebastian froze in place more interested in watching Jim than bothering with being annoyed at the man pinning his suit in various places. He frowned but took the jacket off. He swallowed at the sheer fact that he hadn't realized how comforting a suit jacket could be. Seeing the look of disgust he simply took the striped one and worked to put it on properly. It took him a few tries but he managed to get it to look mostly correctly, but clearly he sucked at tying ties.

Jim took the jacket and handed it to the associate to hold. The vest fit snugly, and the shirt somewhat bloused out from it at the arms. The collar fit nicely against his neck, and as the teenager tied the tie, Jim reached forward and ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair to style it back, a style he always imagined his sniper would have. "Gorgeous," he repeated, mostly to himself, and after a moment of looking Sebastian up and down, he turned to the attendant. "I'll take two, the other one black, if you will. Got to have something that matches this damn tie." As Sebastian changed back into his normal clothing, Jim browsed for shoes to match both suits. "Put it on my tab," he said to the attendant, nodding to Sebastian to grab his suits and shoe cases before walking with his own hands free to the car.

Sebastian did his best not to fidget when he got the complements. And blinked at the tie comment. "Is green that horrible?" He asked as he shrugged out of the vest before going into change back to his street clothing.

Jim shrugged. "Just difficult to match, sweetheart," he had said to his comment about green.

A short while later he tucked the new clothes into the trunk and clambered in next to Jim. He ran his hand through his hair absently combing it back like Jim seemed to like and finally asked, "Gorgeous?"

When they were in the car and on the road, Jim noticed how Sebastian was pushing his hair back. "Yes, darling," he cooed, turning in his seat to look at Sebastian head-on. "Do you have an issue with me calling you gorgeous?" He winked at the boy, adjusting a bit in his seat.

He dropped his head back to the seat, looking at the roof of the car. "Don't call me darling." He said mildly annoyed. "Or sweetheart." He simply didn't bother with a more enthusiastic response.

He opened his mouth trying to find fault with that but honestly couldn’t, as he had been rather surprised about how he'd looked in the suit as well. Closing it, he tried again after a moment. "Why do you have a stiffy or something?" He said crossing his arms more protectively than defensively for a change.

Jim watched him stammer for a few seconds before he was finally able to find a sarcastic response, making Jim smile all the more. "Not quite. You in that suit, though....Mmm, wouldn't be difficult," he teased, though there was a lot of truth in his words. He sat back in his seat normally, wondering if Sebastian knew just how good he actually looked. "There are two types of people in this world: the ones that can pull off a fifteen-thousand-pound suit and those that don't. Fortunately for you, you fit into the former category. Seems like I made a good decision, no?"

Sebastian’s mouth worked quietly as he processed that for a moment. Swallowing he said after a moment, "You really like suits." He uncrossed his arms to sit a bit more naturally in the seat. Then actually leaned forward towards Jim a bit. "Will you ever want to continue what we had going in the kitchen?" He had no idea if he was going to get hit or rewarded for the question. But at this point he knew he'd rather have the latter of the two. Although he was being cautious because he was so inexperienced at all of this.

Jim looked at Sebastian for a moment, and then leaned forward as well. "You know, Sebastian, I've thought about it a few times. You've hardly been deserving of it, though," his finger trailed down Sebastian's chin to the collar of his shirt and pulled him forwards slightly. "After all...I'm not sure you know who's in charge yet." He looked down at Sebastian's lips and breathed out heavily, slowly bringing them up back to Sebastian's.

"I am trying to ..." He swallowed as he was pulled closer. "I am trying to trust you." He said as if that equated to behavior in his head. "You are Boss." He said even slower, as his breathing started to slow exactly as if he was holding a gun. Anticipation practically rolling off of him in sheets.

"Mmmm..." Jim half-moaned in contentment. He did love being told he was boss. Very much so. He took a stronger hold of Sebastian's shirt and pulled him until they were practically breathing each other's air, forcing Sebastian to sit on the edge of his seat. "And what's so hard about trusting me, Sebastian, dear? You know I'll take care of you." His other hand pulled at the waist of Sebastian's jeans, tugging them up a little roughly.

Sebastian simply stopped breathing for a long moment as he struggled to keep up with the situation. A ragged breath later, "I don't trust anyone." Voice going up into an almost squeak, "I know you'll take care of me." He swallowed. "Boss?" He had no idea how open his face was at that moment, curious, nervous, utterly turned on for a change and open to the idea of trusting Jim.

Jim watched Sebastian struggle to maintain the control he knew came so difficult to him. It was sexy as hell to see him try. "Yes, sweetheart?" he said in a husky voice, bringing his mouth ever closer to Sebastian's, barely brushing their lips together so that it was a mere tickle. He was testing to see if Sebastian would try to seize control, or if he'd be a good boy. And good boys always got rewarded...

"What are you doing?" He asked rather unsteadily. Not moving an inch. He made a face but was willing to let the pet name go for the moment if Jim answered his question. "I... fucking hell." He growled after an even longer moment. "Please?" He tried.

"I'm just having a bit of fun," he said innocently, moving his hand from the waist of Sebastian's pants to palm him through his pants. "Don't you want to have fun with me, Sebby?" he asked, rather fond of his new nickname that he was sure to piss off his sniper but knowing that Sebastian was smarter than to act on that anger, especially when he was so close to getting what Jim knew he wanted. "Please what?"

"Sebastian." He squeaked for real this time, as he was palmed. But trying desperately not to break the situation he'd found himself in. "Fun is good. Very good." He cast around for something that he might have half a chance at getting Jim to say yes to, he blurted out, "Kiss me. Please."

Jim grinned happily at the squeak, happy to have reduced the outspoken, confident boy to pitiful noises. "Very good indeed..." he said, then flicked his eyes down to Sebastian's mouth. "Since you asked nicely." He pushed his lips forward and began kissing Sebastian's mouth hotly, tongue pressing into the other boy's lips to demand entrance as he palmed him a little rougher.

Sebastian groaned, rocking into Jim's hand, opening his mouth willingly. He had to curl his hands into fists not to touch Jim. When they came up for air, he looked a bit mind blown, eyes dilated and absolutely open for a change. He leaned in again, stopping just shy of Jim's lips, suddenly more than willing to ask for permission.

"Such a good boy..." he muttered, licking Sebastian from the chin to the tip of the nose. “Mmmm....you taste so good. I'll make you a deal, darling." He cooed, noticing that Sebastian was practicing a good bit of self-control as it were. "If you behave until we get home and keep your hands to yourself, then I'll give you permission to touch me." He smiled at Sebastian as he leaned back and brought his foot, shoe remaining on the floor of the car, up between Sebastian's legs and began massaging him.

Sebastian sighed rather annoyed right up until his breathing cut off into a splutter of surprise. Biting his lip to hold back a sound of sheer want, he gasped a breath and managed, "Yes, Sir." It was a bit broken up by a lack of air. Slouching back to the chair, sliding a bit closer to Jim's foot he let his legs spread open, wanton.

Jim smirking, his own hips shifting a little uncomfortable himself, as he watched how undone Sebastian was. "Mmmm... You’re so sexy. Tell me what you want, Sebby," he said as he curled his toes underneath Sebastian's bulge. He raised his eyebrows curiously, licking his lips. "Go on. Don't hold back."

Taking Jim at his word, he let go. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He bit out in a sudden release of air. "Get me off. Now." He just barely tempered the demand with a, "Please." It was clear that he was already very close. He really wanted more but he couldn't get his mouth to actually work. His hands did however; as he tried to work his trousers open for Jim.

Jim hummed his approval at Sebastian's words, but tsked and pushed his hands away from his pants with his foot. "Hands at your side, sweetheart," he said smoothly, rubbing much harder with his foot before pulling it away and standing to get on his knees between Sebastian's legs. His head lowered and began to work Sebastian's jeans open, massaging his inner thighs with his hands.

"Not your," He said and trailed off rather abruptly, as his eyes went wide as Jim moved. Nodding he moved his hands out of the way. He shifted slightly to help with his jeans, but the shift had him rubbing roughly against Jim's hand. He slumped back to the seat to bite at his hand, muffling the sounds that were escaping him.

Jim pulled the zipper down with his teeth once the button was undone. He glance up to see Sebastian biting his hand and quirked an eyebrow. "What did I just say, Sebby?" he asked condescendingly, referring to his hands remaining at his side. "Besides, I want to hear you /moan/, baby." He licked Sebastian with a wet tongue through his boxers as he pulled the jeans down a bit with his hands.

Sebastian let go of his hand biting his lip for a moment trying to keep some composure but failing utterly. Flushed, panting and now freely moaning, he couldn't stop himself from rocking up into the wet heat of Jim's tongue. "Oh fuck more. More. Please more." He was definitely begging now. Nothing could be clearer.

Fuck.....Begging got Jim off more than anything, and he was growing hard in his own trousers. Not that he would admit it, or do anything to indicate his own intense arousal. Obliging Sebastian, he lowered his hot mouth over Sebastian's cock, allowing his spit to dampen the cloth enough to stick to the erect member as he sucked, never /quite/ giving the pleasure that he knew the boy wanted so desperately.

He was devolving into whimpers as he rocked his hips up trying desperately for more contact. "Please, Jim. Please?" He had never let himself practically grovel like this before. And once he started, he definitely didn't know how to stop. "Fucks sake... Suck me please. Fuck, fuck, please?" As he grew more frantic for release, his vocabulary devolved to well-worn words.

Ah...the sweet sound of groveling helplessly at Jim's mercy. Most would consider what Jim was doing as a submissive act, but not Jim. No, the criminal knew how to use and abuse and /twist/ his prey in the most delicious of ways and bend them to his will simply by a little bit of tongue and sucking. "It's okay, Sebastian....Daddy's gonna take /good/ care of you, baby," he cooed, hooking his finger between the elastic waistband and pulling it down, freeing Sebastian's straining cock. With a wink to boy, he licked his lips and lowered himself all the way until his nose smashed into Sebastian's groin, the head of his cock hitting the back of Jim's throat.

The words passed right over Sebastian's head as Jim leaned in and took his cock into his mouth. He gasped and pressed up, falling into a rather instinctual rocking motion, sort of fucking Jim's mouth in small motion's. He desperately wanted to touch Jim, but he'd been told to keep his hands to himself so he dug his nails into the leather of the car. His nails scored lines into them as he forced himself to stop moving. "If you don't do something. I don't think I can hold back." He said in a moan.

Jim swirled his tongue around the cock that rocked into his mouth, having long ago mastered his gag reflex. He pulled completely off, then, for a moment to glare at the fingernails. "Sebby, dear....don't ruin the upholstery. I already have to get one care worked on." He sucked at just the tip of the cock, tongue teasing the slit for a few moments as his hands cupped and massaged his balls. After a moment, he took Sebastian all the way in, humming to send vibrations through it until he was sure that Sebastian was about to come. Just before he did, Jim pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and smirking at Sebastian. "It just wouldn't do to have you come this early, Sebby. You don't want to ruin the fun once we get back, do we?"

Sebastian curled his nails into the palms of his hands, cutting small crescents into the skin, automatically obeying. As he worked and begged openly for more. When Jim pulled back and away completely he stared at him dumbly for a good thirty seconds. Before understanding and rage crossed his face. "You.... But..." He gasped out flailing to come up with something suitable for this outrageous situation. Desperate to please and yet get off he begged again. "Let me touch myself please?"

Jim waited for the explosive anger that he knew Sebastian was so prone to exhibit. Instead, he received silence, eyes uncomprehending for what Jim thought was half a minute before the familiar rage. The poor thing could barely find words, and when he did, Jim chuckled lowly. "Are you really so eager to miss out on what I've got planned for you?" he asked, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms in amusement. "Touch yourself and you lose a hand."

"But..." He protested weakly, before closing his eyes and crossing his arms trying to ignore the situation. He was failing miserably as all he could manage to do was shift uncomfortably, biting his lip whenever he shifted too much. "I don't want to miss it." He said after a while in an absolutely pitiful voice. He was embarrassed and still sticking out of his pants at attention and had no idea what to do about it. After today he believed the comment about losing his hand.

Jim looked at Sebastian with nothing short of amusement and lust, simply watching him as they made the ten-minute trek back to Jim's house. He wondered if perhaps he was cruel, then realized that he already knew he was. "No you don't...But as I said, Daddy will take good care of you, just you wait." He wondered briefly if he could jack himself off while Sebastian was forced to sit there, hard as a rock and forbidden to touch himself. Poor dear, though. He seemed a little scared and lost. "Are you going to be okay, Sebby dear?"

Sebastian fell back on old habits and flipped Jim off before painfully tucking himself away and doing up his jeans. "I-i'll be fine." He said hand working open and closed into fists. He figured tucking himself away couldn't be punishable. And he certainly wasn't getting out of the car with it just flopping about. He shifted and froze in place for a long moment, before flicking a knife out and cutting the sensitive web of flesh between his thumb and finger. Wincing he sucked at it to keep the blood from getting anywhere and looked at Jim, as evenly as a highly aroused, virgin teenager could get, by focusing on the pain.

"That's good to hear," Jim said condescendingly, choosing to ignore the fact that Sebastian was still fighting a little. That would take training. And Jim had time- The criminal froze as he watched Sebastian cut himself, watching as the sniper sucked as the skin between his forefinger and thumb. Jim reached forward and grabbed Sebastian's wrist, pulling the hand from his mouth and pulled it to his own to begin sucking at the wound. "Sebastian dear," he said, licking at the wound. "Did I not say to leave your hands by your sides?"

"I...shit." Sebastian said trying to work out if he was in trouble or not. He hadn't meant to disobey. He just wanted to remove the temptation to just get off right then and there. His teeth were tinted pink with blood as he tried to dig himself out of the hole he thought he was in. "You did Sir, I just... I was trying to do all of it at once and didn't...do it well." He finished a bit lamely but he'd effectively killed off a good chunk of his arousal with a good dose of nerves. He rather liked his hand. And Jim had it. Licking it. Which contrary to everything he knew about himself, had his cock twitching with interest.

Jim chuckled as he saw the confusion and worry in Sebastian's eyes. With a flash of excitement, he kept a firm hold on Sebastian's hand, holding out his other in clear demand for the knife. He bit down softly at the wound, keeping eye contact with his sniper. "You did it well, Sebastian. You did...." he purred, nipping at the wound a bit while he waited for Sebastian to give his knife over.

Sebastian twitched as his hand was bitten but he nodded slowly as he handed the knife over, blade open, point towards himself. He had to work not to fidget and press against his jeans in a way that was to exciting, but he couldn't help but shift when the wound stung and Jim kept playing with it.

Jim grabbed hold of the handle, gently taking it from Sebastian without even glancing at it. "Good boy," he said softly, rather surprised that Sebastian parted with his knife so easily. He had never seen the boy this pliant. He rather liked him like this. "Can you tell me why you cut yourself, Sebastian?" He sucked on the wound again, having noticed how Sebastian had reacted to this before.

Sebastian was slowly starting to tremble and fall apart under Jim's touch and his voice, as he fought to keep himself together. He was working towards that goal of reward and not losing his hand. Although he was having a very hard time of it with Jim, sucking on the cut on his hand. It was sending all sort of crossed pleasure signals mixed in with the pain and he didn't have a fucking clue what to do about it. So he just answered Jim's question. "To d-distract myself from wanting to too.... fucking hell to wank and you doing that is not helping." He started evenly, but it devolved with a full body shudder that started with his trembling hand.

"No?" he asked innocently, sucking a little harder for a minute before pulling it out of his mouth and pressing the tip of the knife into the wound. They were at the house already, but Jim was sure Sebastian was far too distracted to notice. He twisted the knife while holding Sebastian's wrist secure to keep him from moving, eyes still locked to Sebastian's as he said with a half-grin, "Do tell me how distracted you are, Sebastian." The blood began to run down the boy's hand, but he held tight, squeezing just to keep the boy aware that strength had nothing to do with getting free of this.

Watching Jim and his knife, led to Sebastian's mouth falling open slightly as he began to pant softly trying to keep getting enough air to not just pass out from want. He was far too focused on the blood dripping from his hand to really understand the question, "Whaa?" He shook his head, dazed and tried again. "What?" He asked following the small stream of blood trail down his arm and pool at his elbow to drip onto his trouser leg. "What was the question?" He said trying to make an honest effort, even if he hadn't a clue what for.

Jim watched Sebastian's open panting mouth and knew that if he didn't have the self-control he knew he did, he would be mirroring the expression. He watched as Sebastian's eyes followed the blood dripping down his arm, ruining the trousers that would soon be on their victim. "Don't worry about it." He chuckled deep in his chest at the full distraction of his sniper, and in a split second of decision, he pulled Sebastian's hand up so that his elbow was mouth level and licked from the dripping tip all the way to the wound, gathering a fair amount of blood in his mouth. He pushed the tip of the knife to Sebastian's chin gently, goading his head forward so that their lips met. He pushed his blood-covered tongue into Sebastian's mouth, moaning a bit dramatically as he did so, eager to get the boy as aroused as he possibly could.

Sebastian didn't worry about it showing that even if for just this short period of time, he trusted Jim, whole heartedly. Still watching the blood drip he was distracted yet again by Jim moving to lick his arm. A soft needy sound escaped him as his arm was sort of cleaned. The knife point at his chin however, snagged his whole attention, bar none. To the point that when he realized that he was being guided forward he was already kissing Jim. He started but swallowed and sucked tentatively at the tongue in his mouth. Then giving in, he sucked at it moaning softly as he caught up to what all was going on.

Jim moved the knife from Sebastian's chin and held it to his neck as he continued to kiss him, moving forward from his seat to straddle Sebastian's hips, careful not to put too much pressure on the area that he knew was pining for it so badly. "Mmmmm...Sebby, you are so /delicious/....You know that?" He sucked on the wound a bit again, noticing how much deeper it was. Then he snickered. "Of course you do," he observed, dragging his tongue around Sebastian's lips. "Tell me how you taste. Let me know that you think it's as good as I do."

It suddenly was an absolutely painful struggle not to swallow nervously against the blade. He knew he kept his blades sharp enough to split paper just by dropping it onto the blade. The urge to just nod to answer was almost overwhelming, but he said, careful not to move, "Coppery. Good but I want more." He said more than a bit interested as he watched Jim sucking at the cut again.

Jim grinned and pulled Sebastian's shirt up to wipe his mouth. "I know, Sebby. I know." And with that, he rolled off the sniper and exited the car, heading inside towards his room. He knew that Sebastian would probably follow him like a lost puppy with his tail between his legs, practically begging to be pet. 

"What?" He asked stupidly as he tried to scramble to keep up and not cause himself any more undo agony as he shifted inside his jeans. "Sir?" He called after Jim as he hurriedly wiped the blood off his face in his sleeve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burning of a body. Stabbing.

Jim didn’t look at Sebastian, much less talk to him, until he was in his room, still carrying the sniper's knife. He closed the door to his room and said commandingly, "Clothes off."

Once Sebastian caught up to Jim and realized which room he was in he froze for a good thirty seconds and promptly tugged his shirt off over his head. He bit at his lip for a moment, hesitating at the button of his jeans, but brushed the cut painfully, causing it to bleed again, he made up his mind. Toeing off his boots, his jeans and pants soon joined his shirt on the floor.

Jim was in the process of folding his jacket and pulling off his tie, not even facing the boy as he got undressed in the middle of the floor. When he did turn around, Sebastian was stark naked, looking extremely vulnerable as he stood there, bleeding from one hand and looking beautiful. Jim approached him, still fully dressed and placed a hand on his chest, running his fingers lightly over the flesh there. "You've been so good, Sebastian..." he purred again, running his fingers in circles on his stomach, slowly getting lower.

Sebastian shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he clenched his fists trying to not touch. Taking a deep breath and letting it out through his nose he asked slowly, "I'm trying Sir. W-what's the plan?" He asked striving for nonchalant but only managing needy.

"I can tell," Jim encouraged, hand running over the man's skin, never quite touching the cock that was leaking for him. "See, Sebastian, you're always so willing to please when you'll get something out of it. It's okay, I have respect for that. It means your loyalty must be earned." The hand lightly brushed the erection. "But at the same time, I deserve every bit of loyalty in each /bone/ of your body." He accentuated the word by squeezing the cock, then removed his hand completely again. "And why is that?"

He whimpered and twitched at the squeeze. Trying with all the determination in his lanky frame not to lurch forward and just take what he wanted. Mouth open his jaw worked and no answer came to mind. He floundered visibly for a moment as he took a step forward as Jim let go. Forcing himself to step back again he hazarded, "Because you are worth it?"

Jim shrugged, not quite willing to argue the point, but not exactly what he was looking for either. Then his eyes grew a little darker, and he grabbed Sebastian's cock teasingly again, this time not letting go nor giving any slack to move. His voice deep and raspy, he leaned forward and growled in Sebastian's ear, "Because you're /mine./" He gave one very slow, very rough pull on Sebastian, eyes inches from his sniper's as he waited for Sebastian's response.

He moaned at the rough contact and really wished he was near a wall to slump against. When Jim got so close to his face and growled he practically dropped to the floor with the desire to work Jim’s trousers open. His mouth was open to answer but as he was very slowly wanked off he went up on his toes in shock, squeaking, "Yours fucking hell yours. Please?"

"All mine," he repeated, slowly moving his hand back down the shaft with the same roughness as he shifted slightly. "You've been such a good boy...Perhaps you deserve a little reward," he observed, knowing just how much Sebastian was working to stay in control, (and it was quite a bit, virgins such as he were hardly able to maintain decency while this turned on) he licked at Sebastian's chest one more time before his mouth came up to brush Sebastian's as he said the words he knew the sniper had been oh so desperately waiting for. "You have permission to touch."

Sebastian didn't hesitate a second, as he reached up to Jim's face pulling him in for a kiss. He wallowed in the kiss for a moment before devolving to wrapping his hand around Jim's on his cock, speeding up the slow motion. Moaning he dropped the kiss, to bury his face in Jim's neck as he panted, trying to not just cum like a kid. But that's where he was hung up, he was, and he was so wanton he hadn't even bothered to wait for Jim to get undressed. He also had a rather pathetic need to please Jim even if it was a reward on his end. "Close..." He had tears in his eyes trying to hold back. Another thing that he didn't understand the desire for. "Da..."

Jim allowed Sebastian to do what he wanted. Hell, the kid had earned it. Jim noticed how much the boy was shaking and how much he was trying to hold off, and fuck if that wasn't the most precious thing. "Sebby, baby," he cooed, bringing the hand that wasn't held on Sebastian's cock up to the back of Sebastian's head, scratching lightly and brushing his fingers through the light hair. "Don't mess up my clothes," he warned, and then smirked as he growled in Sebastian's ear. "Come for me, sweetheart."

Sebastian went quiet as he shuddered and fell over the edge, cumming hard enough the tear that had been in his eyes spilled over onto the collar of Jim's suit jacket. He just barely managed to direct the spurts of cum onto himself rather than Jim but it was close as he practically painted his chin with it. He had to grab Jim's arm to keep himself upright as he tried to sag to the floor. "Fuck..." He managed trying to catch his breath.

Jim held onto him tightly to keep him standing, drinking in the sight of the boy unravelling then completely exhausted and used up. He wiped the cum off of Sebastian's chin and licked the fingers clean, humming in approval as he did so. He tasted so good, goddammit. He continued to stroke Sebastian's hair, smiling knowingly to himself as he realized that was probably the best orgasm of the poor boy's life. "Who do you belong to?" he asked gently, eager to test if Sebastian's loyalty earlier was just horniness or actual word. He knew whatever answer he got now would be post-coitus bliss, but the more the boy said it, the easier it would be able to get him to say it in normal circumstances.

He blinked at Jim slowly for a moment, watching Jim suck his fingers clean. Shivering he smirked tiredly at him. When the question penetrated the fog of pleasure that was still making it hard to think he was torn. It came out split down the middle. "Yours. Fuck you." He grumbled, but it was an honest one. Heedless of where his cum might end up he buried his face back to Jim's neck hiding his face for the moment.

"Good boy," Jim said, allowing the naked boy to rest against him for the time being. There was something so....empowering about being clothed while the other had been stripped bare from every article of clothing. It made him feel in control and dominant, which he already knew he was. But with Sebastian, it was that much sweeter. After a few moments, he said, "Don't make me strangle you with your intestines." He pulled him off of his shoulder by the hair and lightly smacked his cheek. "Now go get cleaned up. You have things to do." And with that, he stepped away and began to leave.

Sebastian whined at the sudden tug at his hair but promptly shut up and made a face, biting at Jim's hand when he was smacked. He didn't get close to doing damage but his thoughts on the issue was clear. Not picking up his clothes just yet he simply crossed his arms and said, "Really a threat like that. Now?" He'd skipped over embarrassment and charged on to slight indignation about just being left after... that...

Jim paused, having completely ignored the bite since it didn't exactly hurt. He was currently facing away from Sebastian, his body stiff, and after a moment he actually turned to look dangerously at Sebastian. "/Excuse/ me?" His voice was cold, and he began to take slow calculated steps towards the boy with his head cocked to the side and eyes narrowed. The sniper's knife was in his hand, and he twirled it around eye level. "I'm sorry....did my threat come at an inopportune time for /you/, Sebby?"

He really wished he had his clothes on at that moment as he took an involuntary step back. He failed to find a way to fix the massive fuck up he'd just stuck himself in. "Sir." Swallow. "I...No... But..." He ran his hand through his hair to nervously rub at the back of his neck. "Must you with the Sebby." He said dejectedly a bit sidetracked for a moment, before getting back on track. "You run so hot and cold it's..." He gave up and looked at the floor. He'd just didn't have the words to explain himself at this point.

Jim raised his eyebrows as he listened to Sebastian's poor excuses for...well, excuses. He continued to advance, smiling wryly. "Oh I must. I rather like the name....It'd be in your best interest to not argue with that at the moment." He was a little pissed off that he was going to leave Sebastian in a better-than-normal state while he himself was still hard and untouched. Now he was just feeling /mean./ "Look at me, Sebastian," he said coolly almost the exact second the boy looked down, taking another rather large but still slow step. His advancing almost looked like he could have been dancing, slowly and smoothly.

He bit his lip and looked at Jim. And took a hasty step back, eyes wide. "Boss?" With time it was becoming clear that when he had to think about being respectful, Jim was Sir. When he just simply reacted and was respectful, Jim was Boss. Right at that moment he was simply reacting at a knee jerk level of instinct.

"Yes, /Sebby/?" he practically snarled, though his face remained in a terrible smile. He continued his advance until he was inches from Sebastian, holding the knife like a pencil, point against his chest. He had a look of challenge in his eyes, as if baiting Sebastian to say something smart with his own weapon against his flesh.

Several emotions crossed his face, fear, nervousness, anticipation, and several others that were rather squashed together. The one that stayed on his face was decidedly curious if he really was going to die that day, but also not backing away from it. So he tried, "Sorry?" He bite his lip hard, so as to not just keep running his mouth.

Jim looked at him blankly for a moment before shaking his head. He pressed the tip of the knife into the skin until the blood beaded and finally ran down the sniper's chest. "If that was an attempt at an apology, Sebby, I'm sorely disappointed in the lack of effort you think I'm worth. Shall we try again?" He shoved the blade in further until the bone stopped it, and then twisted.

He was ok with the shallow mark but, past that he really reacted to the blade. "Shit!" He wasn't more than an inch or two from the wall behind him. When he jerked back he hit his head against it. His hand wavered at batting the knife away from his chest but he kept it at his side. He tried again, wincing. "Fucking hell. Sorry. M'sorry Boss."

The blade seemed to cut through the skin and muscle like butter, sharp as it could be. He stepped forward, effectively trapping the boy against the wall. Blood now poured down the boy's chest, and Jim's eyes immediately dilated. He looked at the wound as he asked, "Sorry about /what/, Sebby? Be specific!"

His hand shot out to Jim's chest pressing against it, without actually pushing him away. "Damnit, I don't know what you want me to say." He was well and truly panicked, but just as determined to try and figure out what he'd done, regardless of the pain that was abundantly clear on his face. He hastily added, "I'm not arguing, I swear Boss."

Jim pulled the knife out of the cut, wiping the blood on Sebastian's stomach, and then letting the flat of the blade rest on his abs. "You are an ungrateful punk, Sebastian. I give you what you want, what you've been trying to get the whole time you've been here, and all I get is a bloody complaint when I'm done?" It would have been better if he was yelling. His voice barely even changed, remaining even as though he was reading an excerpt from a particularly boring book, slight inflections only indicating where the sentence would have ended and the next one began.

"I...You..." He broke off swearing in Welsh for a moment. Clearly at himself. He bite his lip and did the only thing that he could think of. He slowly lowered himself to the floor and looked at Jim's shoes. "What do you want me to do Boss?"

Jim raised his eyebrow in interest as Sebastian began saying words in another language, his harsh tone indicating that they were hardly very nice words. And then Sebastian did what Jim was always a sucker for. The boy practically /bowed/, kneeling in front of him and looking down in submission. Jim immediately softened, dropping the knife to the carpet because it wouldn't do to have a bloodied knife in his pocket. He sighed. "I want you to respect me," he said finally and simply.

He looked over at the knife when it fell and then up at Jim as he spoke, more interested in the change of tone than anything else. "Ok." He said slowly. He shifted so he was more sitting at his feet than kneeling. “I thought I already did. Mostly. How do ya want me to show that?" While he knew he wasn't on equal footing in the situation, he was trying to hold his own and not shove it in Jim's face.

Jim was looking down at Sebastian with a bit of a glare, and then his face softened slightly before becoming blank. "Perhaps a thank you every now and again, Sebastian," he said a little shortly, taking a few steps back from the boy and turning. "Get cleaned up," he said; face furrowing as he realized he was a little lost in this situation. The boy had angered him a lot, but seeing him like that had made Jim feel something he hadn't felt in quite some time that could only be described with one word: guilt. As he walked out, he sent his doctor on standby inside the room to check on Sebastian, having called one to the house in case the boy hurt himself in the next activities. He figured the boy would need a stitch or two for the fresh wound.

Sebastian wiped himself down as best he could with his shirt and pulled on his pants and jeans. He left the room only to run into the doctor who ended up leaving with a black eye. He continued on, plus a few stitches to get another shirt and find Dr. Greene and Mickey. He'd rather cut himself off from feeling anything other than annoyance at the fact that he still had to kill and burn Mickey. And he would be damned if he was going to be a Nancy about it at this point.

Jim was waiting in the room with Dr. Green and Mickey, and when Sebastian finally showed up, he stared at him for a minute then looked back at the process that was near-completion. "What's the plan?" he asked evenly, as though nothing had happened. He was still in his perfectly clean suit, and the drilling had stopped to be replaced with last-minute filing.

Flopping down to a nearby seat. "Depends. It easier to burn then transport or transport then burn?" He asked not really looking at Jim. He pulled out his mobile and note book. "I could get help if you'd rather I do it myself but." He shrugged. "It's not like I’ve done this before, so I'm not exactly sure what to do." He was talking about more than just a body switch.

Jim regarded him coolly, and then a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "For evidence purposes, burning the body before we get to the hotel room should ensure that the parts you want destroyed get destroyed." He crossed his arms. "I think the best method of disposal would be to take him back to the motel room, unhook the fire alarms in the room, and cover the bed in gasoline. That should get it nice and lit before anyone even knows there was a fire. Then all that's left to identify you by is your teeth." He waited to see if Sebastian would argue or have anything else to add.

"Would leaving some of my junk in the room help with the credibility?" He said waiting until Dr. Greene had the file out of Mickey's mouth and kicking him in the shin again. He was not looking at Jim as he spoke but he was being a whole hell of a lot more polite about it.

Jim narrowed his eyes in curiosity at Jim for a moment, and then bypassed saying anything about his new-found politeness. It was rather nice for the moment, and did wonders to cool his temper. "Yes. Leave all of your old clothes that you have with you there. Your new ones should be in your closet, but take the change of clothes with you. Don't want to get them dirty yet." He stood. "Can you carry him down to the basement?" He was actually being kind with his question, knowing that Sebastian was slightly injured and currently sporting a few stitches in his chest.

Sebastian looked up at Jim finally. "I can manage." When Dr. Greene was done putting on the final touches to Mickey's teeth he simply kicked the chair over and dragged him down the steps, bumping his head as much as he could manage. It cause less strain on the stitches and let him relish the fact that Mickey wasn't going to wake up again. Leaving Mickey he ran up and opened his closet and blinked. Fucking hell. He'd have to shake who ever went and got his cloths’ hand. Grabbing a black band shirt and trousers and a new pair of combat boots he shoved them into a bag that was obviously there for his use and hurried back down to the body to move him to where ever he needed to be next.

Jim followed a little slower. When Sebastian was done with packing his clothes, he nodded at the room right off of the firing range. "Follow me," he said, and walked into the room. In the center was a bolted down chair and cuffs, and various chains hung from the ceiling. "Welcome to the torture room. Four hundred square feet of soundproof, fire-retardant fun times to be had in here for you, Sebby dear," he said with a smile once Sebastian was with him. He watched to see his reaction to the news.

Sebastian quickly dragged Mickey into the room and dropped him, surprised. Whistling softly he kicked the chair which didn't move an inch and winced at his stupidity for a moment. Not looking at Jim he went back and hauled Mickey up into the chair. "Where do you start with all of this, Boss?" He asked. "Lay it out for me and I’ll do it." The implied thanks, was abundantly clear even if he didn't actually say it yet.

Jim walked over to a large grate and opened it, showing a fireplace. He wasn't usually this hands on, but there was a bit excitement in his movements. He felt responsible for this boy suddenly, not only as an employer but also...well, he wasn't sure how to describe it. "Body goes in. There's gasoline in that cabinet over there and matches above the sink," he said, nodding to the dank-looking faucet in the corner. "If the fire gets out of control, close the grate and it will suffocate it." He looked at Sebastian to see if he had any questions.

Eye's a bit wide with excitement he hurried to haul the body over to the fire place. He made a point of punching Mickey a few more times before he went and grabbed the petrol and dumped a fair amount of it over Mickey's limp form. The boy choked a bit on the fumes but Sebastian paid him no mind as he grabbed the matches. He slid the grate down a little bit to keep it within reach he crouched down and lit a match throwing it in. Grinning he turned to Jim briefly and back to the body now twitching and engulfed in flames. He could definitely get used to this.

As the boy worked, Jim watched curiously, seeing how efficiently and eagerly he was getting the job done. Once the body went up in flames and the smoke funneled into a chimney that led to a filter to keep the smell from getting out and attracting attention, Jim walked over, shoving Sebastian against the wall as he kissed him vehemently. He didn't know why...perhaps it was the sadistic manner in which he had just gone through the motions of burning the body. Perhaps the whole idea of what they were doing. Or perhaps it was the promise of what was to come now that Sebastian had been broken in. He wasn't sure, but he did make a pretty good inclination that he was very turned on by it.

Eyes more than a bit wide with surprise he let himself be pinned to the wall. The kiss was a welcome surprise as he dared to slide his hands inside Jim's suit jacket to rest on his hips. His eyes darted about Jim's face as he tried to figure out what had motivated this. Even if he was damn sure he liked it and wasn't trying to get him to stop. He even went so far as to slouch a bit, feet sliding on the floor between Jim's legs taking an inch or two off his height.

Even as a teenager, Sebastian had a bit of size on Jim. The criminal wasn't small, but he wasn't large either, and he knew once Sebastian got to his full size he would almost dwarf him. It would be beneficial to encourage submission before that. He was pretty sure he was doing a damn good job of that anyway, feeling the other boy melt under him. He pushed their hips together, wondering if the boy had as much stamina as he would need for this kind of job yet. Jim hadn't given himself release, so he was already feeling the arousal and began tongue-fucking Sebastian's mouth as he breathed heavily. The fire cackled and cast funny shadows from their features, and his fully dilated eyes smirked at Sebastian as he kissed him in an almost challenging way.

A sharp inhale later at the press of their hips, he lifted his hand up slowly, telegraphing his every move and shrugged Jim's suit jacket up over his shoulders and to the floor. He responded to Jim's mouth trying to slide his own tongue into Jim's mouth once in a while in a playful battle that he clearly didn't expect to win. Or really even want to win. Jacket out of the way he moved his hand to hover right above right above Jim's belt buckle, clearly asking for permission.

Jim stopped the kiss as soon as his jacket hit the floor, pulling back just enough to say, "You had better fold that before you make me angry." He bit at Sebastian's lip, but did nothing else until the jacket was folded and off the damn floor. As soon as the boy returned, however, he smirked. "Now..." He grabbed his hand and pulled it to his belt buckle again, cooing, "Where were you?" He leaned forward and hooked his tongue into Sebastian's mouth behind his teeth, pulling him forward into a kiss, obviously granting the permission the boy had so graciously asked for.

He hurried to slide to the floor and grab the jacket folding it he quickly tossed it over the corner of the chair with the chains. He paused just long enough to shake his head at it amused. Stupid suits. But he willingly slid in between Jim and the wall only to be grabbed and kissed again. Mauled more like. Greedily he worked the belt open blindly, with alacrity that only came from being used to working blind on a project involving his hands. Belt open he made a game out of it almost self-assured, before he bite at Jim's lower lip and waited, hand above the button to his trousers.

Jim felt the pause and glared at Sebastian, lower lip in the other's teeth. He stayed perfectly still, wondering what Sebastian's next move would be, if he had one at all. The boy had stopped moving a while ago, and the fire was dying down, leaving them in even less light than before. "What's your next move, sweetheart?" he asked, nipping and grabbing Sebastian's upper lip in his own teeth and biting down rather hard.

Definitely breathing harder than before, he swallowed as he worked hard not to say something stupid. He bite back harder, catching the same spot as he flicked open Jim's trousers and pushed them out of the way. He spared the grate a moment of thought as he shifted closed, to put out the fire and not leave himself a pile of ash and bone to transport. Then he went back to work towards his goal. He shifted so he was kneeling, properly kneeling at Jim's feet and tugged at his trousers, this time pulling them further down to reveal his pants. Glancing up at Jim through the flop of hair that obscured his vision he brought his hand's to the waist band of his pants and curled his fingers underneath them.

Jim was impressed at the boy's sense of intuition, closing the grate just as Mickey was done being charred. Minute amount of blood to worry about and yet the body will remain mostly intact. The thought of the boy's natural talent caused more stirring, which, as it were, was about to get taken care of it seemed. He had hardly expected the boy to suddenly catch on so quickly to pleasuring someone, especially Jim, but he needed to stop underestimating him and remember that Sebastian seemed to have an uncanny ability to see past what most people did. He noticed things that may not seem important to some and didn't overcomplicate them. So as he met his sniper's gaze with a smirk, eyes sparkling almost proudly, he licked his lips.

Sebastian chewed at his lip as he pulled Jim's pants out of the way, catching himself and correcting quickly as he had to pull out away from Jim slightly to get it over his cock. That taken care of he swallowed, eyes dilating at the sight in front of him. A sight he was expected to do something about. Shaking his head he muttered something in welsh again and leaned forward to lick a strip up Jim's cock in an explorative motion.

Jim cocked his head to the side, curious about this other language that Sebastian seemed to be almost fluent in, but couldn't really remain focused on that too much as the erection that had been begging for attention almost all fucking day was finally touched, a long wet trail made from the base all the way up to the tip, and he hummed, closing his eyes. He knew Sebastian was new to this, and somehow the boy's actions in his room had put him in a good mood. He'd let the boy explore and experiment and figure out for himself what to do mostly. He would just have to be slightly more vocal than normal to encourage him.

Steeling himself to not back out of what he was doing he leaned in and took as much of Jim's cock into his mouth without chocking, a considerable way surprising even him. Keeping an ear open he tried different things, waiting for that hum off approval until he'd found a few things that set off the noise and went about causing it in succession. At some point he'd braced himself hand on Jim's thigh and the other stroking, exploring what pale skin was showing. He knew that running his hand over his own skin felt good when he was wanking himself off. He wondered if that translated to this.

Jim gasped as Sebastian took him into his mouth almost completely. "Fuck, Sebby," he breathed, smiling. Definitely a fast learner. As usual, the contact between the hands and the skin sent sparks into him, and a trail of goosebumps were left in their wake. He couldn't remember the last time someone's mere touches caused such a reaction, and it intrigued him. Why were Sebastian's touches any different? He knew he was physically attracted to the boy, and he was more or less amused by his personality. Either way, he made sure Sebastian knew he was doing a good job.

It was clear he was smirking around Jim's length, going so far as to chuckle slightly. His exploration of Jim sparked a sense of curiosity about how he compared to himself, so he shifted to fondle his balls lightly. His shift of his weight had him freezing up with a groan around Jim. He had no idea how he'd managed to get so aroused without realizing it. Swallowing roughly he breathed heavily for a moment trying to not fuck this up and get too greedy.

Jim glanced down, wondering what had caused such a groan and couldn't see but actually deduce that Sebastian was pretty aroused himself. As his balls were fondled and his cock swallowed around, Jim moaned lightly, bringing a hand to play in Sebastian's hair. He really liked the boy's blonde locks, and brushed through them with detached playfulness. "Attaboy, Sebby," he muttered encouragingly, completely forgetting Sebastian's hate for the nickname as it came much more naturally than his full name.

Being a bit more than a tad preoccupied with things he huffed a clearly annoyed breath, but did nothing else about it. He shifted his weight again to open his own jeans and stick a hand inside, as he kept up working for the small sounds that showed that Jim liked things. He didn't do more than wrap a hand around himself but he groaned again around Jim and speed up his efforts.

Jim watched him curiously, having always thought it rude to touch oneself while sucking someone off. He wondered if he should impart this wisdom to the boy. "Good things come to those who wait, Sebby darling," he said simply, not going on further with the subject. If Sebastian wanted to touch himself after that, then Jim would allow it. But he'd be missing out on after the party. He bit his lower lip, bringing his shoulders up and grinning at Sebastian's ministrations. "Mmmmm...You're such a natural," he mused, panting a little. Fingers gripped into his hair but allowed his head to move normally.

He let his teeth scrape just a little bit at the Sebby but pulled his hand back out and wound it around to Jim's arse, kneading it lightly. Glancing up at Jim when he spoke, he practically preened at the comment and hummed his appreciation out around him. If he was going to get that sort of response he wasn't willing to argue with it. Just learn from what he was doing to do it better the next go around.

Jim's breath hitched and his hips rolled forward slightly as Sebastian moaned around him. "/Fuck,/" he breathed, pulling Sebastian's head forward as he shoved himself deeper into Sebastian's wet mouth. He moaned a little as his cock went a little deeper than normal, Sebastian's hand massaging his ass as he rolled his hips again. He kept a close ear out for any extreme protests, not wanting to scare away Sebastian for his first time.

Sebastian choked pushing Jim back far enough that he could breath, but didn't protest once he could breathe again. And running on a curious instinct he set about figuring out how to deep throat Jim without killing himself. Not more than a few minutes later he figured it out and set to taking his whole length into his mouth enveloping it in a wet, tight heat. He was loving the fact that he'd gotten Jim to swear twice. He was hoping to see him undone from it all.

Jim allowed Sebastian to pull back, though it was surprising that he didn't pull all the way off. The resolve in this boy....and less than two minutes later he was deep-throating Jim, taking his entire length into his mouth. Jim's hips jerked involuntarily, and the criminal reached forward to balance himself on the wall behind Sebastian. So slick and warm and /tight/ in his throat. Jim was growing painfully hard, quickly approaching the precipice but trying to hold back at the same time. He knew the longer the torture the greater the reward, and as he was already somewhat of a masochist, he was fine with that....but Sebastian was so talented. His hips rolled forward to drive him further, and he began to moan incomprehensible words that sounded close to Sebastian's name and more curse words.

Sebastian actually growled his pleasure around Jim as he felt the change. Felt him start to lose control and got the direct results of it shoved farther into the back of his throat. He went back to kneading at his arse, letting his nails occasionally scratch down it in an effort to get even more of a reaction from Jim. It was rather telling the fact that Jim had stopped enunciating his words and simply moaning them together.

Jim's body shuddered at the nails, and his thrusting became slightly erratic. Breath heavy and hand fisting painfully into Sebastian's hair, he snarled as he felt himself at the precipice. A few more thrusts, and he shouted Sebastian's name before it devolved into a strained moan as he came, throat-fucking his cum into Sebastian's mouth as he rode the orgasm out, body bending forward and supported mostly by his arm on the wall. "Fuck," he breathed out once more, mouth open and eyes shut as he caught his breath. He ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair before tugging it to pull him up for a sloppy and lazy kiss.

Forcing himself to stay still he just sat there and took it, eyes wide and watching Jim loose control. Even the hand wrenching at his hair didn't get him to close his eyes or look away. Choking slightly when Jim pulled out he didn't get much chance to breathe when he was pulled up to his feet for a kiss. It was a fairly incredible feeling, having done that and saw what he could reduce such a man too. He'd heard the man swear more in the last five minutes than he had the entire time he'd know Jim. It was a heady notion that he tried to tamp down and keep under control, but the smirk gave him away even as he kissed Jim happily enough.

Jim kissed him for a minute, tasting himself in Sebastian's mouth and rather liking it. Not that he wanted to taste himself, but knowing that he had emptied himself into Sebastian's mouth and was now tasting proof...that was what he liked. As he kissed, he felt the other man smirk against him, and raising one of his eyebrows questioningly, he pulled Sebastian's head back. "What's so funny?" he asked, though not angrily, still trying to catch his breath from before.

His smirk grew regardless of the pain pricking his scalp, and the slight wince gracing is features. "You actually swear. I wasn't sure you could for a bit there." He was utterly unrepentant about that fact. He simply flipped Jim's tie the right way around, barely holding back laughter.

Jim matched Sebastian's smirk, deciding he could be light-spirited for a few minutes at least. "Well, this is hardly a professional atmosphere," he said, not unaware that his pants were still at his knees. Then he raised an eyebrow and said, "And you're just about good enough make me." That was weird. Why had he just given Sebastian a compliment like that? After a moment he pushed the boy away with a hand into the wall without hurting him and began to redress himself, walking over to the chair and grabbing his jacket.

Smirking Sebastian simply slid to the floor watching Jim and groaned as the movement had his shifting in all sorts of interesting ways. "Just about? How'd I go about making that an every time?" He had his hand on his thigh digging in painfully trying not to move and spoil Jim's good mood. It made sense to keep him happy and all limbs attached properly.

Jim looked over at Sebastian wordlessly, smirking at his words. His smile grew as he saw the grown bulge in Sebastian's pants, then straightened his jacket and began walking to the door. "Grab Mickey. We've got things we need to do. Wrap him in that tarp leaning on the cabinet." He really wanted to just fucking get all of this done with, and they were so close. Then they could relax and do whatever the hell they wanted. Until then, business was the main thing on Jim's mind.

This time when he groaned it wasn't out of enjoyment it was out of sheer irritation. "Mickey can dos i chwara dy Nain." He muttered almost under his breath. He continued muttering darkly in Welsh as he dug at the cut between his thumb and finger to distract himself as he got up and fastened his jeans again. Sucking at his cut he opened the grate and wrinkled his nose at the charred smell. But he efficiently rolled Mickey onto the tarp and rolled him up in it. Tucking the end's in as he did so, so that no bits would fall out and he mostly looked like he was carrying a roll of carpet as he hoisted the body to his shoulder and started shuffling his way towards the stairs. "A bit of help here would go a long way to do things faster." He didn't wait for an answer figuring that if he got help great, if not oh well.  
(Dos i chwara dy Nain - Go finger your granny)

Jim paused as he heard the Welsh again, hands in pockets as he frowned. He had no idea what Sebastian was saying, but he liked how expressive it all was. After a few minutes Sebastian had wrapped Mickey up and was carrying him through the basement to the stairs. "Sorry, Sebastian, dear. I don't get my hands dirty. Shall I call a chiropractor for our return?" he asked sarcastically, prancing up the steps in front of Sebastian and out to the car, knowing that if Sebastian was really struggling that his other employees were ready at hand if he seemed unable to do it. He did get the driver to go ahead and pop the boot for him. Two containers of gasoline were prepped and ready to go as well.

He sighed and kept working his way up the stairs. At least he'd used his whole name this time. He did how ever say in a rather breathy voice, "Go...fuck yourself..." As he made it to the top of the stairs. Breathing heavily he dumped the body in the boot and scowled when he realized that he'd forgotten his bag down stairs. But turning he saw that the bag had materialized at his feet and someone had gone back inside shutting the door. Right. Well someone thought he was worth some attention. Taking his bag he clambered into the car and shut the door. "A chiropractor a fancy massage person or something?" He asked not exactly sure.

Jim smiled at Sebastian's breathy insult, still smiling when the boy got into the car and asked the question. It had never crossed Jim's mind that he wouldn't know what a chiropractor was. "It's a back doctor...usually for old people with weak backs or pregnant ladies," he continued, further explaining his joke from earlier but not really focusing on that anymore. As they began the short-ish trek to the motel, Jim looked at Sebastian in curiosity. "What is that language you keep speaking?" he asked a simple expression on his face.

"I am not old or pregnant." He protested. Loudly. Before pausing, half ready to keep running his mouth. "Ti'n llawn cachu?" He asked. Then getting no reaction he busted out laughing. Something he could do that Jim couldn't. "It's Welsh. I pick up whatever I’m around somehow." He shrugged and grinned, insulting Jim in Russian for a change of pace, "Balvan." He wasn't really being insulting directly at Jim, mostly just showing off for the hell of it.  
(Ti'n llawn cachu - You're full of shit.  
Balvan - Thick headed fool)

Jim smiled that his insult had gotten through, but immediately went back to listening carefully. He had no idea what Sebastian had said in Welsh. Just listening to his laugh hinted that he was enjoying his own inside joke. And he believed the boy that he could pick up a language just by being around it. The kid had talent....unfortunately for him, Jim knew Russian, and though his face remained curious, a hand shot out and hit Sebastian in the throat hard as quick as lightning. "If you ever say something like that to me again, I'll make you dig your own grave with your fingernails and bury you alive in it." He voice hinted at no anger but still sang with an air of warning. Then, just as if nothing had happened, he grinned. "You'll have to teach me Welsh some time. I can't wait to find out what 'Ti'n Ilawn cachu' means," he said, having repeated Sebastian's exact words. The kid was not the only one with a talent for language.

He spluttered and jerked away from Jim holding his throat coughing. "F-fuck's sake Boss." He rubbed at his throat, knowing he'd have a spectacular bruise soon enough. Voice still distinctly ragged he said, "Ti'n llawn cachu, just means you're full of shit. The Russian was a bleeding joke." He shifted so he was just outside of Jim's arm span as he continued. "Balvan wasn't even that bad for Christ’s sake." He said watching Jim carefully.

Jim smirked as Sebastian rubbed his throat and tried to explain himself. "Hilarious. You should try another one," he said with gusto, combatting Sebastian attempt to excuse himself by referring to his Russian insult as a joke. Seeing Sebastian shift away from him didn't bother him in the slightest, still smiling as he looked out the window, glad that Sebastian had come clean and probably learned a very valuable lesson to not be stupid enough to insult Jim in another language to his face...even if this particular instance had been a joke. He eyed Sebastian with interest, though, after a moment. "So where'd you learn it? Welsh, I mean..."

"Zatknis." He said in Russian again crossing his arms. Not an insult but clear he was toeing the line in the sand, barely. He had to clear his throat a bit to get the next bit out. "Pissed my Da off something fierce when I could mimic all the help as a kid. The stable boy was Welsh and I'd run amuck around there when I got away from the governess." He said evenly, no hint of bitterness or loss. Just an admission of a past lost long ago. "They died and that all went away, poof. Something about the fact that Da had signed a will stating that it all went to charity before I was born and then didn't bother writing up a new one."  
(Zatknis - Shut up)

Jim grinned at Sebastian's pout, an expression that faded as Jim realized Sebastian was delving into his more private life. He didn't want to discourage his sniper from telling his boss about his past, so he sat back and listened patiently. When he was finished, Jim regarded Sebastian with a look of understanding. Not amusement and certainly not pity. "And look at you now," he said. "Two top of the line suits, working for the most powerful man in London. I'm sure he'd be proud." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice in the last sentence, but he understood Sebastian's plight. After all, he had killed his own father.

"Oh fuck off. Don’t know why I told ya any way. Never tell anyone that." He muttered. He was well and truly annoyed that he had. He glanced at Jim, as if hoping he might have an answer for him. But scowled at himself turning to look out the door and mutter to himself in Welsh. Welsh seemed to be the language he chastised himself in.

Jim folded his arms. "I expect you to be honest with me, Sebastian. And I respect that fact that you just were. Don't worry; things like that never go unrewarded." He went to looking out the window himself, smiling at the fact that his new employee had shared that kind of information without too much prodding. It meant the boy was beginning to trust him. And if a hand job got /that/ kind of trust, he could only imagine what fruit tonight would bear. The car pulled down the alley at the back of the hotel, stopping by the stairway door. "Any particular plan of action, dear?" he asked, stepping out of the car. It was obvious the rear stairwell did not open from the outside.

That shut Sebastian up fairly easily. Even though he was silent for the rest of the ride. Hopping out the car he held up the key. And simply jumped up to hook the fire escape and pull down the ladder. He hurried inside and was soon opening the door. Since Jim was close to the door he simply said, "Hold." And abandoned the door for the boot of the car. He paused before he opened it however. "You know if we got CCTV on us?" It'd be stupid to just haul a body on camera.

Jim watched Sebastian climb up the fire escape, the show up through the door. "A please would be advised," he warned, but held it nonetheless. "Another thing you should have checked before assuming transporting the body like this would be safe....But no, we are safe from this point on as long as you don't make too much noise." He waited until Sebastian hauled the 'rug' inside and instructed his driver to follow with the tanks of gasoline. "You don't know what a chiropractor is, but you know was a CCTV is..." he commented as they went.

"They explained that when I got caught the first time." He said as he hauled Mickey up the back stairs. "Please." He made a face. "Catch the door will ya?" Laying the body out on the bed he took the petrol from the driver and set about pouring it and getting ready to light it on fire. But he changed quickly in the bathroom washing as much of the grime off as he could manage. Coming back out he said, "No use for a chiropractor. Found a good use in knowing about the CCTV. They made a big enough fuss over it when the Olympics came to town. Great fun to break and enter then in the outlying districts."

Jim opened the door for him, wanting to remind him that he didn't get his hands dirty but too damn ready for this to be over for him to really complain too much. He stood idly by, hands in his pockets and just observing his sniper. The boy was confident in what he did, and though it may not have been exactly perfect, there was something to be said for acting like you knew what the hell was going on. "Well, you'll learn about more as you go. I'm actually impressed, Sebastian. You seem to realize that information is only as valuable as its implementation." He waited for him to change and get ready to set the room alight. "Did you disable the fire alarms, sweetheart?"

He rolled his eyes at the sweetheart but hauled a chair over to pull the fire alarm from its socket in the wall. Ripped it out more like. And went and trotted down the hall a ways to the fuse box he'd seen earlier. He frowned at it for a moment and started counting doors down the hall and then fuses in the box. And pulled two of them. Checking their room the lights were out and no power seemed to be going to that room at all. "Well I figure the smoke and smell is going to cause a ruckus quick enough. I'll meet you down at the car. Less chance of catching notice with just me. Right?" He flicked a match lighting it and holding it over the fuel soaked body.

Jim was already out in the hallway, watching Sebastian work. "It's the fumes in the gas that are flammable more so than the gas itself. Be careful," he said, then walked down the stairs and go in the already cranked car, the driver waiting patiently for the last of his passengers to exit the building. Jim would never admit it, but he was a actually a little nervous for his new sniper. Fire had taken numerous of his past employees, and Sebastian was just a boy. He silently waited, using every bit of self-control not to watch the door to the stairs, glancing blankly out the front of the car.

Sebastian jumped as he did set off the fumes a fair bit sooner than he'd expected, and managed to light his sleeve on fire. Swearing up a storm in a few various languages he put himself out and much more carefully light matches and set the whole place a light focusing on the body. He hurried out and down the fire escape. Not bothering with the last latter he hopped lightly to the boot of the car and then the ground. The fire escape got him outside faster than using the inside stairs. He opened the car door and got inside. Still swearing under his breath he peeled the burnt material from his arm and scowled at his rather crispy forearm. Not bad enough for a Doctor to look at it, but certainly painful enough to give it some attention.

Jim heard the feet hit the car, not too roughly but still more so than he would have liked. Still, his anger was somewhat dampened by relief as Sebastian entered the car, and they calmly pulled out of the alley. Jim looked at Sebastian when he heard swearing and saw the injury, noting that it really wasn't all that bad. Must have been painful though. "I thought I told you to be careful," he said evenly, no anger in his tone though on the inside he was fuming.

He tore a strip off his shirt and wrapped it around the burn. "And I'm learning on the fly Boss. Never burnt a body before." He said evenly. Not realizing anything was wrong. He settled back into the seat and propped his feet up on the seat across from him, quite comfortable, in spite of the burn.

Jim didn't care. He knew a simple mistake could mean life and death in the field, and he rather didn't like the fact that Sebastian was so nonchalant about it. He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath, trying to ignore the fact that he wouldn't have gotten this emotionally worked up if it had been any of his other employees....Unless perhaps Johnson was the one getting hurt. But that man was far too talented. He looked down as he felt the feet on his seat, and his face got dark. "Feet /off/ the upholstery, Sebastian," he growled, his inner confusion leaking through as a bad temper.

Sighing he dropped one foot to the floor and the other crossed over his knee as he slouched more. "What's the deal Boss? He'd dead. So am I in a sense. It's done. I thought you'd be happy?" He asked trying to get a read on why Jim had his nickers in a twist.

Jim slowly looked at Sebastian, eyes hiding every bit of emotion he was feeling as he responded with the most neutral thing he could think of. "You're no good to me if you lose an arm, Sebastian. Your job is based on your ability to perform physical duties and if you can't do that, then you lose said job." He looked away. Of course that wasn't the reason, but that was the only one that he was willing to say.

He blinked. That almost sounded like Jim cared about him. "Wait. You're pissed at me because I caught my sleeve on fire, when you gave me a cut bad enough for stitches? Because that makes sense." He said sitting up enough to look at Jim curiously.

Jim was avoiding eye contact, feeling a little cornered. He never felt cornered. "Your mistake was from carelessness. I do not tolerate carelessness." For a split second, his voice had lost the cool confidence that had always been present. He crossed his arms in front of himself subconsciously.

Sebastian didn't know what to make of it. At all. Running his hand through his hair he sat back and watched Jim carefully. And then poked with a verbal stick. "That wasn't carelessness. It was inexperience." He said evenly. "So what's your problem?"

"Nothing," Jim answered quickly and shortly. He was feeling pressured even more, and he didn't like it. In reality, the reason it was okay to stab Sebastian was that he had full control over the situation and how much he hurt the kid. Issues like this Jim had little to no control over, and he didn't like that fact. "Drop it."

"Whatever." He said equally annoyed and dug out his pocket knife. Flipping it blade open, and catching it because he was bored now. He had no idea what Jim's problems were but he knew right then he didn't care enough to push. Maybe he'd go raid the kitchen and terrify the cook or something.

Jim remained silent for the remainder of the ride, occasionally glancing over to watch Sebastian play with the knife but in the most part remaining to himself. When they arrived at the house, Jim got out of the car wordlessly and walked inside, heading straight for his room. He needed a nap or something. Sebastian could do whatever the hell else he liked. He didn't particularly care, at least not now that they were safe and he couldn't get hurt again.

Sebastian followed Jim inside far enough to bully the cook into making him something fried. He sort of blinked at the eager response he got. Jim apparently wasn't kidding when he said he hated the smell of it. Fried fish and chips later he wandered through the house aimlessly, opening the odd door and generally making a pest of himself. When he found a med kit in the bathroom he stopped long enough to put a salve on it and wrap it up nicely in a bandage. Picking his plate back up he kept poking about until he opened a door that held Jim, asleep in a bed. Snorting he sat down in a nearby chair and tucked his feet up to finish his plate. Wondering why he seemed to gravitate towards the man rather than away from him.

Jim was tired, but he certainly wasn't in the mood to sleep. He had changed from his suit to a pair of silky pajamas, folding his clothes nicely and setting them on his dresser. His room was immaculately clean, and his bed, king-sized, felt a little empty. Not sleeping, he was faced away from the door when he heard it open a few minutes later and the intruder sit in the chair. He smiled a little to himself, although the smell of fried food made his stomach twist in disgust. After a few minutes, he said, "What did I tell you about eating outside of the kitchen?" His tone was not angry, if anything a little sad, but he made no move to turn over and tell him to leave. For some reason, he was kind of fond of the fact that the boy couldn't seem to eat unless they were in the same room together.

He looked down at his plate and took another huge bite before setting the plate down and sliding it out the door and shutting it. "Not to. Was hoping you'd be asleep at least till I was done." He shrugged wiping his hand absently on his jeans. "That and the cook wasn't any fun to scare." He stretched standing up and kicking off his boots, before just climbing onto the bed above the covers, very much not touching Jim at all.

Jim smirked as he heard the door open, but surprisingly the only thing that left was the plate, and he felt the weight on the bed shift as the boy climbed on. "I wasn't sleeping," he said simply, body a little more tense than it normally was. After a few moments of not saying anything else, he turned over slightly to blink at Sebastian. He glanced down at his dressed arm for a moment. "That cook has seen more combat than you have, I assure you." He continued to stare at him blankly, careful to keep his expression neutral.

He rolled onto his back, with a pleased hum. "You're mattress is better." He said in way of an explanation. But listened well enough as Jim kept talking. "I guess I'll just have to see to it that I see some combat then. Can't be out classed by a cook." He said a bit absently. He toed off his socks sending them to fall to the floor, simply making himself comfortable.

Jim, in any other state of mind, would have been a little indignant at how comfortable Sebastian was making himself. As it were, he smirked. "That's because it's a £5,000 mattress. It had better be comfortable." He was lying on his back as well. After a few moments, he decided he would ask his question again. He didn't know what spurred him, or what strategic advantage the answer would give him, but he asked nonetheless. "Who do you belong to, Sebastian?"

He elbowed the mattress curiously at that comment, but shrugged and stole a second pillow. Tucking it under his arm keeping it a bit elevated above his heart so it wouldn't throb. He froze not a moment later after the second question and abruptly rolled away from Jim a ways, even if it was onto his sore, burnt arm. "You fucking well know that answer."

Jim smirked at the response, but gave Sebastian a few moments before he turned and raised himself up onto his elbow. "Sebastian...." he said pointedly, indicating that he very much wanted a fucking direct response. He waited patiently, not really sure why he wanted to hear Sebastian say it without his sarcastic tone or deflection.

"What?" He grumbled. "Do you really need me to spell it out for you?" He said glancing over his shoulder. "Fine. Yours Sir. Now shove off would ya." He said more than a little annoyed.

Jim narrowed his eyes, and then rolled in such a way that he ended up on top of Sebastian, straddling his chest. It was a very little known fact that Jim was flexible as hell, and the movement was lithe and sure. "Why do you always do that?" he asked curiously, looking down at Sebastian. "Why does belonging to me make you so sour?"

He'd have jumped clear off the bed if he'd been able to move. "What the fuck is with you today?" He asked eyeing Jim. He crossed his arms over his chest, above Jim's knees. And rolled his eyes. "Emotional. Now shove off. Because I don't do that."

"You don't do /what/?" he asked, not moving. He was starting to get a little pissed off that Sebastian acted like he could order him around like that. "You don't know me, Sebastian. You met me less than twenty-four hours ago. This is me, fucker." His eyes suddenly grew dark and dangerous, and his voice had a low warning tone.

His eyes went rather wide when Jim swore at him. Finally understanding he was in trouble again. "I ... fucking hell. What do you want from me?" He asked sounding as young and naive as he really was. "I don't do emotions. Just gets me in trouble. Like right now." He grumbled. "I said I was yours already."

Jim's eyes, dark and soulless, softened slightly. Emotions. Jim thought he was done with them. He /had/ been done with them, a long time ago. And he was pissed that he had just allowed himself to give in to anger and, believe it or not, jealousy. He was used to people bowing to his whims, and the fact that Sebastian hadn't just laid down to take it was probably why he was so infatuated with the boy...and also what drove him to anger. With a last minute shove at Sebastian's chest into the mattress, Jim rolled off of him and lay stoic, facing away from the boy.

"Oh for fucks sake." He said sitting up eyeing Jim cautiously. "Yours. Yours. Yours. Yours. Yours. Yours. Yours. You happy?" He shifted so he was cross-legged sitting up with his arms crossed as well. He had no idea what the hell was going on and he wasn't leaving until it made sense.

Jim remained turned away, pretending to not care one way or another what he said. In reality, he felt a little cheated. Like Sebastian was only saying what he said to keep Jim from hurting him. "Hardly," he muttered, answering Sebastian's question half-heartedly. He was slowly drawing into himself, wondering if perhaps having Sebastian around was a bad idea...if only because it had been a very long time since he was so lost at what to do. He wasn't answering Sebastian not because he was angry, but for the first time since he had been alone, he was a little afraid.

Sebastian sighed and shifted off the bed, to shuck his jeans and simply climb in under the covers with Jim. Still not touching him. He turned his back to Jim's back and shut his eyes, intending to sleep. It was easier than going back to his room and the bed was better. He stretched and winced at the pain in his arm. Tucking it carefully back under the pillow he closed his eyes again and focused on slowing his heart rate and forcing himself to sleep.

For a moment, Jim thought that Sebastian was getting up to leave, and in his mind, he though, good riddance. That would definitely make it easier on the two of them. But to his surprise, relief, and dread, he felt the covers lift and the boy get in. He resisted the urge to turn over and push him out, not really keen on sharing his private space at the moment, but instead he remained absolutely still, waiting until he heard the boy drift off to sleep. He lay there for a while before he was finally able to calm himself enough to do the same, and surprisingly, as he drifted off, he found that the corners of his lips were turned slightly up.


	4. Morning wood then work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violent sex. You have been warned.

Several hours later Sebastian stretched, his whole body, and groaned. "Owe..." And then realized he was wrapped around Jim like he was a teddy bear. This was either going to be just fine and normal and everything would be just peachy. Or this was going to end with him on the floor bleeding. What the hell was wrong with him?

Jim regained consciousness immediately at the sound of the voice, though he kept his eyes closed as he realized something was off. Waiting for a moment for his mind to regain awareness of his body, he felt another form wrapped around him, and several nanoseconds later, he knew exactly whose it was. He could tell from the breathing that he was awake as well, but he kept his steady and even, feigning sleep. Momentarily ignoring everything that happened earlier, he couldn't help but see the opportunity for a little fun. Groaning as though he was dreaming, he squirmed his hips backwards into Sebastian, being sure to aim for that oh-so-sensitive area as he pressed the rest of himself back as well.

His breathing went a bit ragged as he tried not to squirm as his morning wood made its presence known. He tried to untangle himself from around Jim but only caught himself in the blankets even worse than he was tangled around Jim. "Well shit." He said, in an annoyed tone and just let his forehead drop to Jim's shoulder. One way or another he'd find out what was going to happen when he woke up.

Jim had to hold himself back from chuckling at Sebastian's issue, especially the fact that he was hard from sleep and this couldn't have been a worse scenario for the boy. He was probably scared shitless of what Jim would do, and that made the criminal almost swell in pride that he could have that kind of presence on such a confident young man. And oh how delicious it was that he was practically trapped there from the covers. As he continued to adjust slightly, the criminal decided to make a noise not unlike a needy whimper mixed with a moan, legs adjusting smoothly to tangle themselves around Sebastian's in a very natural manner. He could win an award for his acting.

This was not helping. Not at all. He started cursing himself out in Welsh again. He bit his lip as Jim shifted right against him, again. "Fuck." He whined. Then he had to sound like he was in a god damned porno. What the hell. "Shit, fuck, damnit." He managed in English as he just laid there. Finally he just poked Jim on the shoulder.

Jim listened, finding himself a little turned on again at the fucking Welsh. Finally, at the poke, he twisted fast as a snake and grabbed the finger in his mouth, hard enough to keep it there but not necessarily to hurt. He smirked and his eyes, smiling, watched Sebastian as he rubbed himself against him again.

He jerked backwards, slipping into Welsh in sheer surprise. Swallowing his tongue he spluttered, "Boss?" As he tried to get his finger back. Biting his lip hard, breathing heavy and not just from surprise, but from a sudden stab of nervous wanton need. He closed his eyes against a moan that he tried to stifle at the press.

Seeing Sebastian so lost for some reason got Jim off. Instead of letting the boy have his finger, he sucked it into his mouth, keeping his teeth just so, so that any attempt to get it back would result in a painful bite. He hummed questioningly at Sebastian as his squirming became a constant grinding against the boy's hips. He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked, wondering if Sebastian would cower away or take the fucking hint.

He swallowed and moved. Taking the hint and rutting against Jim in a smooth'ish counter point. He'd never had a bed partner to do this with before. He even went as far to press a second finger into Jim's mouth loving the wet heat and wishing it was his cock he was sucking on. Maybe he should just ask for what he was already practically begging for.

Jim's eyes brightened as Sebastian put a second finger into his mouth, and he sucked at them happily, hips moving back to meet each thrust against him. He was currently not speaking, tongue swirling around and between the fingers as he sucked. He wondered what it would do to Sebastian to make certain noises, and he experimented by suddenly making a loud, raw moan, keeping his eyes directed at Sebastian's face.

"Fuck." He said almost reverently as he shivered with his whole body. He buried his face into the crook of Jim's neck as he gave in and moaned his name. Trying to get more friction, desperate really at this point he gasped something in Welsh and then tried again in English. "Fucking hell. More. Please?" He was losing the battle of holding off quickly.

The reaction was much more than he had expected, and it made his own eyes flutter slightly. Now that he pretty much had Sebastian exactly where he wanted him, Jim finally reached forward and pulled Sebastian's fingers out of his mouth, a string of spittle stretching from them to his lips messily as he said, "Alright, Sebby, I'll give you one of two options: I suck you off-" He licked the extra spit off of Sebastian's fingers. "-Or you get to fuck me." It was not necessarily a trap. But fucking Jim was a high honor and required quite a bit of work, both on his part and the lucky bastard's. "If you think you can keep up, that is," he added teasingly, knowing full well an inexperienced pup like Sebastian could hardly do that. He'd take it slightly easy for the first time, making sure he had the reins the whole time so the kid didn't get too overwhelmed.

He had absolutely no idea what to say to that. He swallowed trying not to rock into Jim needily. He shifted uncomfortably. "Is there a w-rong answer to that?" He asked as he tried to wrap his head around it all. "Cuz' I want both. Christ I want both."

Jim raised an eyebrow at Sebastian's answer. In a way, he commended Sebastian's audacity to ask for both. But at the same time, the boy didn't seem to understand just how lucky he was to have even literally slept in Jim's bed. "Aww....that's too bad. Greedy boys get nothing," He shrugged out of Sebastian's hold and began to get out of bed, wondering if Sebastian would try to grab him like he had the first time or if he'd take a more humble approach. Regardless, Jim wasn't going to be so generous out this now.

"God damnit." He practically snarled and flung the covers off of himself and the bed entirely. In a right fit he dropped to his knees in front of Jim on the floor, hand resting lightly on Jim's knee. "How ‘m I not to be greedy?"

Jim's eyes sparkled in excitement as the boy jumped to the floor in front of him. Jim wasn't usually one for begging, but when it came to Sebastian and how unwilling it probably was, it was more than acceptable in his mind. To reduce him to such a submissive state was beautiful. "I don't know that I'm particularly in the mood," he teased after a moment, walking around the boy as if he was just going to leave him there on the floor in the middle of his room.

He stood up quickly, protesting, "But Jim..." And pulled himself back to kick the bed frame instead of reaching out and grabbing Jim at the last moment. Hopping a bit he cursed the bed in Welsh as he now had an aching foot, arm and a fucking hard on to deal with.

Jim stopped, turning in amusement at Sebastian's kick. "Don't hurt the bed, Sebastian. It's not its fault you can't be grateful for what you're offered." But he stopped his retreat, instead folding his arms. He had been proud of the restraint of his sniper, and it turned out he did learn. Perhaps he could give him another chance. "You have five seconds to decide what you want, and don't pull that greedy shit," he cooed and began to countdown quickly.

He didn't hesitate as he blurted out. "I want to fuck you." He went rather pink at the ears as he realized he'd practically shouted it. He swallowed and hastily added, "Please?" He didn't know what he was getting himself into, and he knew Jim knew that. So he figured one way or another Jim would tell him how to get it all sorted.

Jim hadn't even made it to four before the words were shouted, his sniper always reliably adding that snippet of respect to the end of something so disrespectful. "I'm flattered, Sebby," he said, hands held behind his back in amusement. He was honestly not surprised that the boy had chosen the option he did, and he began circling the boy, eyes boring into him, until he reached the bed where he sat, legs spread slightly. "Well...if you want to fuck me, you should start by undressing me," he hinted, leaning back onto his elbows.

He fidgeted for a moment trying to not appear over eager, even though he failed miserably as he quickly stepped forward. Biting his lip nervously he knelt down between Jim's legs and started working the buttons open on his pajama shirt. He pushed it over Jim's shoulders and carefully lifted one arm and then the other sliding it off his body completely. Eyeing the rest of Jim's clothes he mostly neatly folded it and tossed it to the chair he'd been sitting on earlier. Before he simply moved on to pull at the soft material covering what he was dying to see.

Jim was proud as hell of Sebastian, who had removed his shirt and already folded it. Fast fucking learner. He had never quite met anyone like this before, and it meant a lot, both business /and/ pleasure-wise. He lifted his hips off the bed so Sebastian could pull the pants off, smirking as he scooted back to lay on the soft duvet, arms spreading out to feel the silky fabric on his bare skin as he moved gracefully against the mattress. God, too bad he'd have to get everything cleaned after this. He should have made Sebastian take him to his room.

Making a passible attempt at folding the pants he tossed them to the chair as well and practically tore the remainder of his shirt off and let it crumple to the floor. His pants followed soon after. As he crawled onto the bed he went a little slack jawed as he really got to look at Jim. All fluid lines and lightly muscled and fucking sex on wheels as far as he was concerned. He was practically broadcasting those thoughts as he crawled up over Jim, leaning in to kiss him. He paused just long enough to huff a breath. "I'm allowed to touch again right?"

Jim's eyes were closed and a content grin on his face as he writhed gently on the bed, feeling Sebastian join him not too long after him. He finally opened his eyes and shot Sebastian a seductive look as he licked at lips mere inches from his. "Honey, you can do what you want as far as I'm concerned," he said in a light chirp almost, always enjoying this part of the festivities. But just because he gave Sebastian the go ahead didn't mean shit about him making it easy for him. He waited for the boy to make the first move. It was chess, and Jim was eager to teach him how to play.

His expression tightened briefly as he wanted to scowl at the name, but just barely held himself back. So he just kissed Jim eagerly instead trying to show that he wanted this and that he wasn't going to fuck it up this time. Taking a shot in the dark he kissed a line of little nips to Jim's chin and to his ear, going for teasing but not entirely sure he was managing it. Leaving his ear he went back to just kissing him, letting himself worry Jim's lip with a bite.

Jim kissed back, matching the eagerness but not yet taking control, allowing Sebastian to explore his options. As he moved from his chin to his ear, Jim began his humming again, turning his head to give him more access before the lips were back on his. He was surprised that Sebastian hadn't tried to just take him like a wild animal. It seemed that the more he got to know this son of a bitch, he seemed to impress him. His own teeth nipped out at Sebastian before he turned his head and kissed him again, this time a little more deeply than before.

He nearly bite his own tongue in surprise as he had momentarily let the fact slid that he was not exactly in control here, as he was bitten himself. When he had to come up for air after Jim took control of the kiss for a long while, he shifted dragging their chest together as he slid down Jim's body to knee between his legs rather than over them. Biting his lip he looked up at Jim curious to have him quite so relaxed. Mentally shrugging he bite lightly at his hip before moving to something he did understand for the most part and licked a strip up Jim's cock, keeping an eye open for the reaction.

Jim glanced down at Sebastian as he moved down, feeling as though he was floating on air, and the boy hadn't done anything. It was almost as if he was currently high on some unknown drug. But Sebastian was making him so happy. As the boy bit at his hip, he let his head fall back to the mattress, and when the tongue lapped at his cock, he inhaled sharply, grinning widely as he did so. It interested him that after giving Sebastian the power for the most part to do what he pleased, he chose to pleasure Jim first and foremost. How....intriguing.

Rather than talk with his mouth full in an awkward way, he sucked at him lightly before pulling back to ask. "A cliff note's version would be great about now." He was more than a bit pink but he practically soldiered on as he went back to coaxing another sharp inhale, maybe a whimper or his name like last time. Keep Jim happy then fuck him.

Jim grunted his acknowledgement, for the moment just going to enjoy what Sebastian had already proved he was so good at doing. At one point, he moaned, then breathed Sebastian's name shakily, his grin now a satisfied smirk at his sniper. Grabbing the boy's hair, he pulled him off his cock and up his body again to kiss him. He lifted his legs, wrapping them around Sebastian's waist and rolling them, rubbing his cock against Sebastian's as his hands moved to Sebastian's back to scratch a little into the skin. He assumed Sebastian would hold himself up with his own strong arms as he practically hung from his body off the mattress, still kissing him and rolling his hips.

He inhaled sharply as he was pulled, true to Jim's guess he held himself up as he was practically used like a monkey bar on the playground. As he was assaulted from two sides he almost let his elbow collapse on him but he caught it just before Jim hit the bed again. He rolled his shoulders relishing the sharp bite of his nails at a counter point from the highly distracting press against his cock. He kissed Jim urgently trying to distract himself so he wouldn't just blow his load right then and there.

Hot damn. The boy could definitely hold his own it seemed, and he was very impressed that he hadn't just collapsed on the bed at Jim's attempts to make him do so, only a weak elbow responding for the time being. Noticing how the boy reacted to the nails, he dug them in harder, leaving bright red trails in their wake as they scratched against his upper back, kissing Sebastian with tooth, tongue and lip. He released the hold on Sebastian's torso, letting his shoulders fall to the bed as he moaned, arching his back as he continued to rub their erections together. His arms raised playfully above his head. "Sebby, dear....You're with the big boys now. Do me a favor and play a little rougher."

Sebastian's arm went out from under him at the sudden release of Jim's weight and the nails at his back. He groaned and fisted the sheets under them for a moment. Before he simply grabbed at Jim's hands and held them tightly above Jim's head as he grumbled, "You can't go five minutes without calling me that." He bite roughly at Jim's collar bone, leaving a dark mark rising quickly to the surface as he managed to press down on Jim's hip so he was flat to the mattress again and not hanging off of him. It took him a moment to compose himself long enough to not just rut against Jim again as he fumbled at where he guessed some lube or lotion would be.

Jim tested the hold on his hands, finding them held pretty securely, and smiled evilly. Now the playing was starting. A husky moan ripped from his throat at the sudden bite to his collar bone, and his back arched against Sebastian's weight now pushing him into the mattress. He smirked, and as soon as Sebastian's hands were off his wrists, he brought a hand up and smacked Sebastian, using the split-second of surprise to dig his heels into his lower back to hold on and dug his shoulder into Sebastian's chest and rolled them over, roughly pinning the boy onto his back, hands on his chest as nails dug into the skin, a questioning smirk directed at him.

Sebastian wasn't exactly sure what happened but he knew his cheek hurt, and he was suddenly looking up at Jim rather than down at him. When suddenly pain flared at his chest causing him to groan openly as the sensation fizzled out into a shudder of molten heat sliding down his spine to his groin adding to the lust he already felt. A trickle of blood trailed lightly down his side from one of the fresh claw marks on his chest as he shot his hand up to Jim's hair roughly tugging him down to bite at his lip, much harder than before. He could play give and take all day long if he could manage not to cum too soon.

Jim gasped as his hair was gripped roughly and he was pulled down for abuse to his mouth. This time, the moan was desperate as he was extremely turned on by the fact that Sebastian picked up on the violence and the fact that Jim wanted him to take as much as give at this point. He rocked his hips into Sebastian's waist, a little disappointed that their cocks weren't flush with each other. "That can't be all you've got, Sebby," he commented, though he tasted blood in his mouth. He pulled back a little and slapped Sebastian again, this time giving him a chance to fully register it.

The slap brought him up sharp. Eye's narrowing as he really took in the situation he found himself in his hand shot out to grip at Jim's neck tightly, just barely not cutting off his air supply. "You...." He cut himself off from actually calling him a wanker but barely as he bodily pulled Jim down lower as he used his other hand to grab at one of Jim's wrists. "You will bloody well figure out what you want before you tempt me out of my mind, Boss. This is ..." He bite off the end of the sentence as saying too much would have him sounding childish.

Jim's eyes widened with shock as the hand grabbed his neck, squeezing almost hard enough to cut off air supply but not quite. He struggled to take a breath, but his cock twitched noticeably as he was pulled forward and hissed at, one hand kept at bay. He smirked, and then croaked out, "I want you to take what you want while you can." His other hand shot out and twisted Sebastian's nipple painfully, wondering if that would get him released or just make Sebastian angrier.

What resulted was something in between. As he twitched hard enough to slide under Jim a bit convulsively, riding the pain as it morphed into sheer pleasure. The hand at Jim's throat, clenched briefly before relaxing to a slightly weaker grip, but didn't let go. He dropped Jim's other hand in favor of trying to dig in the drawer again, even at the bad angle. Finding what he was looking for, a small bottle of what he even recognized was lube, he shoved the bottle between Jim's teeth as he let go to push Jim backwards hand on his chest. What he lacked in flexibility he made up for in sheer brute strength.

Jim was not disappointed, though at first he was afraid Sebastian would hardly react to the pain other than just squirming. No, what he did was far closer to what Jim wanted. As his other hand was released, he grabbed the other nipple, pinching and twisting, though not hard enough to override the pleasurable sensation of it all. And when Sebastian's hand returned and shoved the bottle between Jim's teeth, the man froze for a moment, slightly confused, before he was forcibly and roughly pushed onto his back. He yelped as he hit the mattress, then looked up at the stronger man with fuck-me eyes as he held the lube in his teeth firmly, foot coming up to Sebastian's chest to hold him back.

As he tried to follow Jim down to the mattress he was stopped by a foot. Scowling at it. He leaned back and grabbed it to bite at the sensitive pad of it before shoving it aside. Roughly he grabbed the lube and traded it with his fingers shoved into Jim's mouth. Guessing he shoved Jim's leg over his shoulder as he knelt taking Jim's cock in hand to prevent any protests.

Jim grunted as the teeth nipped at the sole, scowling at Sebastian for biting his foot but not really doing anything due to the fact that fingers were now in his mouth. He sucked instinctively on them, but his jaw fell in a gasp as a hand closed around his cock. He adjusted on the bed underneath him, wanting to pull out of the grip but far too sensitive to pull hard enough to matter. Instead, he knocked the side of his leg into Sebastian's head, not too hard but not anything to ignore as his hips squirmed to try to free themselves from Sebastian's hold but really not able to do anything to free himself.

Shaking his head roughly he bite at the calf next to his face, hard. Even as he pulled his fingers from Jim's mouth. He managed to dump some lube on to his fingers as he held Jim down half expecting him to pull another crazy ass bendable gumbi crap and end up on his back. So he just carried on. And eyes riveted, he worked a finger inside Jim without preamble or warning. He only had the barest idea of how this was supposed to go from a porno he'd knicked from a house a few weeks ago.

Jim yelped at the bite to his leg, a sound that devolved into an aroused growl. Pain got him off, especially when it was Sebastian being as dominant as he was doing so well with. And as Jim tried to use his leg to twist Sebastian down and around to have Jim sitting on his chest, he found it was too difficult to get the correct amount of mobility. He realized that other man was holding him down with a strength that Jim just couldn't match. He huffed and was about to say something when the finger penetrated him. His eyes flew open wide as he cried out, then squeezed shut, body squirming with new vigor as pain and pleasure wracked his body. His hands flew up to grab the sheets above his shoulders and his mouth stayed open in a perfect 'O'.

That was way more than just a little bit interesting. It was downright fucking unbelievable. He shifted back a bit to get a better angle with his hand as he rocked the finger in and out slowly, watching waiting for a que to have him begging for more. Jim squirming had him getting an idea however, he pulled out and worked a second finger inside him and scissored them trying to find that whatever that had the guys in the pornos looking like someone had just blown their minds with pleasure.

Jim's face was flushed red as the one finger pumped in and out of him, breathing quick and shallow as he tried to regain control of himself but fuck! It felt so good. He muttered small curses at first, but it wasn't until the second finger entered him and began to scissor that he began to speak a little more urgently, occasionally allowing Sebastian's nickname slip from his mouth along with a slew of curse words. One particular motion, however, had a finger unexpectedly brush up against his prostate, and his hips bucked involuntarily as he choked out a scream of pleasure, toes curling and head falling back, pushing desperately into the bed. "Sebby," he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Fuck. This." He snarled and pulled his hand away from Jim roughly, sliding his slick hand once, twice along his cock he lined himself up and forced himself inside Jim. The tight heat had him almost doubling over in a surprised groan that mingled in Welsh and Jim's name on barely half a breaths full of air. He didn't know what he was doing so he simply did what felt good to him and rocked his hips and swore at his trembling thigh muscles. He shifted so his was as flush as he could get to Jim, leg up over his shoulder as he grabbed Jim's cock and started wanking him, even as he figured out a rhythm to utterly fuck him in to the mattress.

Jim gasped as the fingers left him, but moments later he screamed again, the cock entering him forcefully and completely. "FUCK!" Sweat covered his naked body from the teasing and now the pain mixed with just the right about of pleasure. Sebastian looked so fucking sexy leaned over as he tried to stay afloat, buried for the first time into something that no amount of masturbation could even compare to. Jim found it hard to stay too focused, because once Sebastian had a nice rhythm going, all that was coming from Jim was a string of curse words and semi-blurred vision. His other leg came up and over Sebastian's other shoulder, using his flexibility to allow himself to be bent as far as Sebastian wanted to go.

There were no conscious thoughts going through his head at that point. Only feral grunts of pleasure and effort escaped him as he worked his hips. He was a right sight; just as sweaty as Jim and panting hard enough he could have been the one that had been choked. He scrabbled for Jim's hand and brought it back to his chest right over his still sore nipple. In a clear demand he clenched Jim's fingers forcing them to curl slightly into his skin. He was so close he could taste it. But that might have been the blood from earlier. He wasn't sure.

Jim was matching Sebastian's thrusts with the rock of his own hips; though he remained a right bit more in control than Sebastian, having experienced all of this on many occasions. But being fucked by a virgin is almost as sweet as being a virgin oneself, because you get to watch them lose themselves in the moment for the first time, to see them unravel like a coil held too tight for too long. And Sebastian sure as hell wasn't disappointing. As he humped Jim and indicated without words what he wanted, Jim obliged, scratched at the flesh before twisting the nipples again. He could tell his sniper was so very close, and so he grabbed a fistful of the boy's hair and jerked sharply, pulling him down for a sloppy, arrhythmic kiss and once he was sure Sebastian was ready, he growled, "Cum for me."

His breathing hitched to the point where he could have choked on air if he wasn't careful as his chest was assaulted in such a lovely manner, tugging almost at the stiches he had lower on his chest. His brain absolutely short circuited as he was pulled down, the pain at his scalp translating into something he couldn't even describe in any language that he knew at that point in his life. His eyes jerked open as Jim growled body so attuned to Jim's at that moment that he couldn't and certainly didn't want to disobey. In a moment of sheer need he came biting down on Jim's neck, hard enough to leave a welt.

Jim felt the bite on his neck and moaned, coming at the sudden intensity of Sebastian's own orgasm, though his was a little more controlled. His own cum shot between them, even getting on Jim's own chin from the way he was curled over. Breathing heavily, he lowered his legs from the boy's shoulders and smirked at his, tapping his face with his hand. "Good boy," he said with a smirk, seeing just how draining Sebastian's first time had been. He didn't move otherwise, allowing the boy to catch his breath and come down from whatever cloud he was currently floating on.

It was a damn long time before the lights came back on behind Sebastian's eyes. He hadn't even twitched when his face had been tapped. He sort of just pulled out and crumpled at Jim's side burying his face under Jim's arm. He felt like he'd run the entire length of the tube system and got wrung through the wash a few time. Only now being hung out to dry. He chuckled after a while, "You tell me we aren't ever doing that again and I will be forced to do something reckless to convince you otherwise."

Jim relaxed next to him, arms going limp except to brush through Sebastian's hair absent-mindedly. At the comment, he chuckled. Already thinking about the next time. Jesus, this kid really needed to be brought down a few levels and taught to just enjoy the moment. Still, he smirked and responded, "You keep fucking me like that and I'll hardly need convincing." He closed his eyes and allowed his breathing to even out before he looked down at Sebastian curiously. "Where'd you learn all that?"

"All what?" He asked leaning into the petting. "You pissed me off until I didn't really think I just did what felt good." He said shrugging and sitting up cautiously. Wincing openly as his various cuts and marks, and burn throbbed.

Jim smirked at that answer. Again, Sebastian was a pretty good natural, especially if what he said was true. "Well, I guess I should piss you off more....shouldn't be too difficult," he teased, and then frowned as the boy sat up. He usually wasn't one for cuddling, but that had been quite the fuck and he just wanted to lay there and relax. "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing most of the boy's cuts were damp from sweat but wondering if that was why he seemed to be retreating.

Sebastian just sort of sat there trying not to feel vulnerable. After a while he just curled up again next to Jim. "Nothing." He mumbled trying to answer respectfully but yet very much not wanting to deal with it. He shifted so he wasn't lying on his arm but still pressed against Jim.

Jim breathed evenly for a while, contemplating whether or not to press the issue. He usually didn't worry about what issues he did and didn't press, especially not when considering he didn't really ever have to answer to anyone. His hand went back to play with Sebastian's hair as he thought. After a few minutes, he asked again. "What is it, Sebastian?"

"Nothing. It’s fine. I'm fine." He said slowly. He hated feeling that he was weak and not good enough. He didn't get why he felt that way. But it was the fact that Jim had badgered him into not thinking that had really gotten to him. He didn't like that he could get under his skin.

Jim pulled back at Sebastian's poor attempt at convincing him that nothing was wrong. He needed to get used to the fact that, as Jim's employee, vulnerability was kind of in the job description. "Sebby, dear. You're a terrible liar." He continued to stare at him expectantly, having little to no sympathy for his desire to keep his feelings or thoughts hidden.

"And you’re a fucking twat about it." He spat out as viciously as he could manage. The end result was a bit like a wet spitting kitten. He pulled away from Jim as far as the edge of the bed. Not willing to leave just yet but also not looking at Jim at all.

Jim rubbed his face and sighed, wondering if it was really worth the effort. Eventually, it angered him to the point of not giving a shit, and he threw the covers off of him and walked naked over to his closet. "You can go back to your room now," he said coldly as he decided he might as well get dressed and go get some work done. They had slept for about 3 hours, making it around 8 pm or so. It had been a long day, but not having slept the night before had very little to do with it. Jim often didn't sleep, nor did he eat when he didn't have to. He knew the cook would have fixed him something anyway, using his old-granny-knows-all attitude to try to force him into eating. He got dressed, not looking at Sebastian as he prepared to go down and face the kitchen.

"That's why I said I was fine. It didn't fuck matter. I knew that." He protested. But he went to his room. Long enough to change and have actually gone there. Then went and sought Jim out. Sitting down he didn't do anything he just sat there quietly. He decided he could out wait Jim.

Jim limped down to the kitchen, having not really been fucked like that in a very long time, and behold found a plate of chicken with fresh lemon and pepper marinade, greens, and rice. He rolled his eyes as he pulled it out of the oven where it had been stored to keep warm and setting it with disgust on the counter as he went and grabbed silverware. Sebastian appeared a few minutes later, not a complete surprise, as the boy was beginning to follow him around like a lost puppy. After a few minutes of ignoring him and stabbing at his chicken, he commented, "I didn't know you were that strong." Referring to the moment in bed where Sebastian had practically held Jim up on his own.

Oh so now he was talking to him? "Apparently lean muscle is deceptive when everyone things that body building is the only way to be strong." There he answered the question. And was fucking polite about it. He went back to just sitting not looking at him.

Jim smirked as he swallowed another bland mouthful. This kid was more up and down emotionally than a woman on her period. But then again, he couldn't really talk, now could he? Shoving his half-eaten food away, he stood and wiped his face with a napkin, tossing it onto the plate. "Tomorrow you'll come in to work with me. You'll behave as a well-raised boy, and will not speak unless spoken to. Johnson has agreed to come in this evening and train you on proper business etiquette. You will listen to him and you will consider his word as law. Understand?"

"Got it Boss." He could do that. Well, maybe. He leaned on the table and absently stole a bite from Jim’s plate. He cringed and swallowed hastily getting himself a glass of milk. Sitting down again. "What exactly do you mean as well raised?" He asked as soon as he got that nasty taste out of his mouth.

"For one, you curse like someone brought up in the slums, slouch like you're at least seventy years old, and have no manners whatsoever." He smirked at Sebastian and folded his arms. "I can go on if you need me to. The list is rather long." It wasn't meant to be as insulting as it came out, but Jim was a businessman and had to learn every aspect of being professional and cultured on his own. And he was damn good at it.

"In short you want me to act like I don't care about anything. Like a robot?" That wasn't any fun. He sighed but didn't say anything else in favor of just trying to think how he could keep himself entertained and not a problem. After a while he gave up and just asked. "What was the big deal with me nit telling you everything on my mind? I thought you didn't like that. "

"While at the office, yes. Your job, should you live long enough to get to that point, will be to stand there and look pretty." He smirked. "And by pretty, I mean scary as hell. You'll essentially be a bodyguard, and while business is occurring, you /are/, for all intents and purposes, a robot." He waited for a few minute in silence for the question, changing his mood immediately back for a split second before he realized that Sebastian was more or less offering a truce. "What I /don't/ like, Sebastian, is that you still feel the need to protect yourself from me," he said, a little shortly but not unkindly...yet. "You belong to me, so do your thoughts, your actions, and your words. I am responsible for everything that you do now, and I will make damn sure that nothing happens to you. In return, you still feel like I'm not worthy of all the effort I am putting into you. Bad dog," he finished, tsking, attempting to lighten the mood and distract Sebastian from what his little speech had actually meant.

The pretty meaning, scary as hell caught his attention. To the point that it was actually finally understanding what Jim’s deal was over it all in the first place. When Jim got to the second answer he pricked up defensively right up until Jim swore. Basically saying that he had a home here. That he mattered. He almost relaxed enough to say something reasonably nice, and he was called a dog. He flicked a grain of rice to stick to Jim's nose. "Can't you stop with the names? If I have to?"

Jim froze when the rice stuck to his nose, and he glared over it at Sebastian for a moment before he finally reached over and grabbed a napkin from the table. Teenagers. Never knew when to just behave. But he had a feeling that this was more the fact that he was Sebastian than a teenager, and for some reason, that made it okay. "You'll have to do a lot of things that I don't have to do, Sebby. So I'd suggest you get used to it. Unless you have a nickname you /want/ me to call you....but I can make no promises."

He worked really hard not have a shit eating grin on his face, barely managing to restrain it to a smirk. The expression turned thoughtful as Jim decided to actually bend a bit on the issue. "I have a problem with you making me sound like a kid or a pet. I'm young but that can't be helped. And won't last forever. You seem like a guy that could get stuck on a name and stick to it forever. Like Sebby." He finished scowling.

Jim smirked and jumped up to sit on the counter. "I'm rather fond of that nickname, /thank/ you very much." He crossed his arms. "So much so that you're stuck with it. You'll grow fond of it sooner or later." He cocked his head thoughtfully for a moment, thoughts going elsewhere before his own shit-eating grin plastered itself on his face. "What about Kitten? You rather act like a fierce little bugger....all it takes is a little scruff to the neck and you behave again." His eyes sparkled wildly with amusement.

He gave up all pretense of posture as he slid down in his seat in a sever slouch. "No. God no." He rubbed at his eyes and flicked another piece of rice at him. Aiming to land on his nose again showing his aim was way more than knives and guns. "Think bigger and more deadly and I’ll deal with it."

Jim sighed as the rice stuck to his nose again, but he couldn't help a small smile at the boy's impeccable aim and depth perception. He wiped it off and flicked it back at him, but it shot to the right and stuck to the wall. Huffing his annoyance, he returned his attention to Sebastian. "Bigger? You're just a wee thing....maybe when you earn your claws, I'll think about it."

" 'Til then just Sebby when you must?" He bartered, smirking when the rice hit the wall not him. "I think I could explain your aim being off. You don't keep track of your weight versus what you’re throwing." He was running off of raw experience not physics. "Like the difference in throwing a football compared to a baseball." He said struggling to explain it.

Jim said nothing more about it, reaching behind him and grabbing a knife. "I bet I could make this hit its target," he said smoothly, eyes dark and soulless as he held the large cleaver at his shoulder as though he was going to throw it, and even went so far as to make a very convincing motion, then smiled a genuine playful grin, eyes lighting immediately back up as he chuckled. "I'll leave the knife and rice throwing to you, Kitten."

He shifted back immediately as Jim picked up the knife. Eyeing Jim he shifted nervously but didn't back away further. When he dropped his act Sebastian shuddered slightly. "Don't take up acting its creepy." But he only sighed when he was called kitten and flicked two pieces of rice to land on either cheek. "If it’s got to be a cat make it a man eater."

"Goddammit! Stop that!" Jim complained, wiping the rice off his face and throwing the napkin, this time actually hitting his target, though quite harmlessly. "A man eater?" he mused, chuckling a little. "You certainly have big aspirations, /Tiger/, I'll give you that." He paused. That actually didn't sound too bad. Certainly felt good off the tongue. He raised his eyebrow.

He just smirked and said, "Yes Boss." Holding back a chuckle. He perked up a great deal at Tiger. "I can live with that one." He said trying to appear unaffected. It was a momentous failure on Sebastian's part. But he sure liked it better than kitten. It was almost as if Jim respected him enough to be willing to call him something he could stand.

"Yeah, yeah....we'll see," he said, not missing how much Sebastian seemed to like the nickname. As was Jim's M.O. for everything, the information was filed away for ammo in the future. He checked his watch before saying, "Johnson will be here soon. I suggest you go get changed into one of your new suits and go wait in the library. I'll be up in my office." Why the hell did he feel the need to tell Sebastian where he was going to be? He rolled his eyes slightly at himself, and then jumped off the counter. "Be good," he said, tapping Sebastian's cheek as he passed to go upstairs.

He scowled at the idea of the suit but went and got changed. He frowned down at the tie and pulled it off starting over several times. Finally he gave up and went to Jim's office dropping it on top of the keyboard that Jim was using. "Some help here would be great." He paused before saying what was on his mind. "Why was it a problem that I said I was fine? I get that you want in my head. But I don't know why." It just showed that he was truly trying to figure out how Jim worked so he could fit into his new life here.

Jim didn't glance up as the boy entered, though he did stop working when the tie was dropped over his hands, and his eyes shot up to Sebastian's face as he said, "I really do not like being interrupted while I am working, Sebastian," he said, this time indicating that the use of the boy's full name was not a favor but a means to get his point across. "And do not enter my office unless you announce yourself and I give you permission." He was suddenly very agitated, mostly due to the fact that he really honestly did not enjoy being bothered once he was in work mode. He stood and walked around the desk, throwing the tie around Sebastian's neck then tying it expertly in a perfect Windsor knot, before tightening it around his neck. He looked over Sebastian then, and his face softened noticeably, though his resolve didn't budge. "Go downstairs and wait," he said defectively. "And tuck the tie into the vest." He sat and began working again.

"But you said the Library... Fuck it." He said as he tucked the tie in. "Yes Boss." He could knock he supposed. But that still didn't answer his question. He wasn't trying to be a pain. He just sure as hell didn't feel comfortable in the suit. He left and went down stairs to wait.

Jim may have felt a little bad, if he hadn't been right in the middle of deciphering some of the messages from the man he had on Mycroft Holmes. That bastard was clever...Not as clever as Jim, but it meant that every bit of information that came through would have to be double checked and then sent straight to his office, where he would have to decipher and decode and all sorts of tedious but rewarding tasks. The Holmes brothers made him sick....but he certainly never got bored, and he smiled a dastardly smile as the computer screen lit his face in a light blue.

Meanwhile, Johnson had arrived and went to the library to meet Sebastian. He was dressed in his own very nice suit that he had bought with his own money, so not quite as expensive as Jim's but just as professional looking. "Hey, kiddo," he said with a grin, then raised his eyebrow and whistled. "Wooh....Jim sure went all out on you, huh?"

Sebastian just sort of kicked the chair absently, hand's in his pockets. "I guess Sir. Not exactly my style." He grumbled, respectfully. Which was a rather difficult thing to do. Then he actually looked up at Johnson and asked curiously. "Did you start out wearing suits to?"

Johnson laughed. "Aw hell no. I started out looking a lot like you actually, only quite a bit older. Jim's a driven individual, and when he started becoming successful, I agreed to start dressing better to help him along. He's come so far, I sometimes don't even see the young man I vowed to dedicate my life to so many years ago." His face, having grown serious as he talked, suddenly lit with another smile. "He got you into a suit fairly quickly." His eyes sparkled with something, but he managed to suppress the overall meaning behind it.

Sebastian perked up at that a bit, brushing the slight scuff mark off his shoe on the back of his trouser leg. "I can't always tell with him. Is fairly quick a good thing or not?"

"More or less. It means you'll probably be good for him," he mused, then clapped his hands together. "Alright. I hear you're substituting for me tomorrow while I go get shit-faced and pay some cheap prostitutes to keep me company, yeah?"

"You’re shitting me." He said not believing it for a moment. Not the fact that he was going to get drunk and horny, but the fact that he was going to be working. Alone. He straightened his spine, standing up a bit straighter. "No, never mind. You wouldn't." He shook himself a bit. "So what's going on then."

Johnson chuckled. "Nope. Serious as fuck." He walked over and did a quick circle around Sebastian. "Your suit says you know what you're doing, but you look entirely too uncomfortable in it to be passable. Straighten your spine. In your case, probably until you feel like you might be overdoing it a bit. Shoulders back, chin up. You can either fold your hands behind your back or in front of you. I prefer the former. Makes your audience assume that you are confident enough in what you do to not have to worry about protecting your chest, stomach or balls with them in the room." He stepped back. "Let's see it then."

That made enough sense to him, so he followed Johnson's order. The end result was Sebastian a good six inches taller than he was normally, in the slouch he walked around with. Granted it was learned behavior to clearly not be the height of the criminal in question. Standing straight he put his hands behind his back but frowned. Glancing at Johnson he said, "This is comfortable to you?"

Johnson grinned stepping forward to button Sebastian's jacket. "While you're standing, your jacket stays buttoned. When you sit you unbutton it, and when you stand, even for a second, you re-button it." He adjusted how the jacket sat on the boy's shoulders, the backed away again. "You can try folding them in front of you if you wish. Jim thinks it looks more submissive towards him when his clients are in the room. But never, /never/ cross your arms. Only hold by the wrist, like this." His hands were folded just beneath his stomach in front of his crotch. "Also, feet shoulder-width apart. And none of that resting on one knee shit. You are there on a job."

Quickly he evened his stance and just shut up about the hand's thing. Damn being comfortable, if it meant that he was appearing submissive. His expression probably showed that. But he schooled that fairly quickly. "What should I do if someone expects you and gets me instead? I doubt that punching them in the nose is the right answer as amusing as that would be."

Johnson raised his eyebrow at Sebastian. "What is it you think you'll be doing tomorrow, kid?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the desk. "You're there to look intimidating. Granted, you are a little young to do that, but if you do what I say, everything will work out. Now, we're going to practice some scenarios that I'm sure you wouldn't be too fond of running into while on the job. Scenario no. 1: A man walks in. He's a very important man, obviously, because Jim has actually agreed to meet with him in his office. He takes one look at you, begins to laugh, and asks Jim if he's started running a daycare on the side. What do you do?"

He rucked his hand through his hair, combing it backwards. Unconsciously mirroring how Jim liked it to be combed. He answered in a bodily fashion rather than words. He just raised his eyebrow and stood there glaring at Johnson.

"Wrong," Johnson responded, pushing off the desk. Instead, he made his own pose, much more confident and sure-rooted than Sebastian would be able to do, and stared at Sebastian blankly, obviously watching for threatening gestures but otherwise completely passive. After a moment, he said, "You are not a person in that room. You are a bodyguard. Your job is to make sure no one in there touches Jim without the go-ahead from you. His taunting to you is like a 3-year-old sticking its tongue out at you. Not worth your time, and certainly not worth your anger. Again." Johnson would wait until Sebastian was rooted again before he would begin testing him.

Sebastian frowned at Johnson, but shifted himself to mimic Johnson. He turned to glance at him one last time and shifted a bit waiting for either approval or another correction. The way that Johnson explained things made it all so simple to understand. Even the suit thing he finally really got. Maybe he could ask instead of being quite so defensive.

Johnson watched and nodded his approval of Sebastian's posture. He stood in front of him, and then stepped forward to invade his personal space a little bit. "Look at the little boy with a prick the size of his thumb. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you kept him around as a dick cozy and to lick your shoes clean, Jim." His voice was even and even had a small amount of humor, just as someone who would have said those things would have sounded.

As angry as he was the only reaction Johnson got, after he understood what was going on was a slight twitch of his eye in an involuntary motion. Once it was clear he wasn't reacting about the situation he punched Johnson in the arm. Not hard but certainly sharp enough to get his point across that while he knew it was practice he didn't like the implications.

Johnson noticed the eye twitch but was altogether impressed with Sebastian's lack of reaction. However, as soon as the boy’s fist connected with his arm, Johnson's knee drove painfully into Sebastian's groin, and he stepped back to let the boy more than likely fall to the floor. "Two things. One, each action is going to have a consequence. Don't think that just because I'm training you for Jim that I will hold back. He means more to me than anyone in this world, and I won't have a pup like you jeopardize his safety simply because you have too much pride to take an insult. Two, you need to know when to pick your battles, and with whom. If you were anyone else, I would have stabbed you, Sebastian. Now, back to attention."

He curled up on himself, falling to the floor, lacking the air to even protest or moan in pain. From the floor when he could breathe he resisted the urge to just take another pissed off swing at him. But he wasn't quite that stupid. His eyes did get a bit wide when he said that he would have stabbed him. Hiding a wince of pain, he stood back at attention. Something that would quickly become a version of parade rest for him. And asked, in a slightly higher pitch than normal, "Why am I different?" It wasn't smug it wasn't rude either. Just a question for clarification.

Johnson was patient enough as he waited for Sebastian to stand back up, and once he was in his position, Johnson said, "Straighter. Remember; be proud of your station. You're protecting Jim, and that had better mean a fuck lot to you." After a few moments he decided to answer Sebastian. "Because you mean something to Jim, and I trust his judgment enough. I don't know you, and I certainly don't have anything against you, but until you prove yourself to me, I will make sure that I can trust you with Jim." He folded his hands behind him professionally. "Now....this position is mostly when clients or other business men are in the room. Depending on your relationship with Jim, he more than likely will let you do whatever you want during work hours as long as no one else is around. But you are to appear this way, clothes straight, if anyone else can see you." He pulled out his gun. "Do you have a firearm on you?"

He nodded slowly, taking all of it in, shifting even though it hurt like a bitch after the knee to the groin, to correct his stance. He broke the stance to really look at Johnson when he said that Jim cared. Huffing a slightly disbelieving breath he went back to parade rest, listening. "No gun yet. But what do you think my," He almost stumbled over the word. "Relationship with him is?" He was curious what Johnson thought. Almost treating him like a favorite uncle.

Johnson smirked at Sebastian's question, and then unloaded the gun, pulling back the chamber to pop the bullet out, handing the now empty firearm to him. "Relationship? Jim doesn't have 'relationships.' He has people he kills, and people he doesn't kill. Somehow you made it onto the latter list." He shrugged then backed away a little, eyeing Sebastian thoughtfully. "I think for you, a hip holster would be better than a shoulder holster. You're strong, though not necessarily flexible. For now, just use the back of your pants. We're going to practice drawing."

Taking the gun he automatically broke it down into pieces, juggling then dexterously as if he did it all the time. Before simply pitting it back together and tucking it where Johnson asked him to. All the while with a blank face, even though he wanted to smile at the new gun to mess with.

Johnson watched him appraisingly, and then said, "You can't keep her. That girl right there is mine and has been for the last twenty years. She's older than you are." After a moment, he said, "I know you think you have your shit together, Sebastian, and after that little show off, I'd tend to agree with you. But things are different in the field. You have to always be on your toes, or you're /dead/." A gunshot went off to accentuate the last word and Johnson had pulled a gun and fired almost faster than the brain would have been able to register, the bullet burying itself in a very dank looking armchair that seemed out of place in the room. He waited for Sebastian's reaction, knowing that pulling a gun quickly in a restricting suit was a little more difficult than most people expected.

"Your Baby. Got it Sir." He said respectfully amused. Grinning at the comment he took a breath and went back to parade rest. He jumped almost imperceptibly and he made an attempt at having the gun out in a draw that ordinarily would have been easy. Scowling he doubled checked that Johnson wasn't going to shoot him before he handed him the gun and took off his suit jacket. Looking at it he tries to figure out how to make this work with his long gangly arms. Eyeing the plate at the back he looked at Johnson. "What's the chances this can be modified a bit for a wider gap?"

Johnson grinned as Sebastian began asking the right questions. "Jim was right. You are one smart fucker." He looked at the jacket. "Probably needs to be a professional job. At the moment, though, let's work under the assumption that you are in the office tomorrow, jacket tight as ever, and you have to pull a gun. That's your homework for tonight. It's tough, I know, but if a gun gets pulled in that office, you had better have your gun on him quicker than he can even blink." He held his hand out for the gun. "And now for everyday shit. I'm sure Jim's already gotten onto you about little things that you probably had no idea about?"

"So you’re leaving her with me for the night?" He asked as he shrugged back into his jacket. Testing his arm span and reach in the jacket he tried miming the quick draw and mostly got it, but he could tell it would catch still. Bring himself back to attention he nodded. "It's a growing list." He said rather annoyed.

Johnson grinned. "For tomorrow. Take care of her. She's never let me down and she knows the difference in Jim and anyone trying to hurt him. She'll help you out." He rolled his shoulders, noticing how straight Sebastian's posture was getting each time he stood at attention. "You're getting better! Never really seen a boy your age catch on so fast." He smiled at the boy's comment. "Yeah, he can be a handful. You shouldn't have a problem....You know, I wouldn't say this if I didn't think it meant something, but it's interesting how quickly Jim has been taken with you."

He nodded at Johnson as he talked, but asked, "Bullets to load it /later/ with?" Right before he complimented him again. Chin going up slightly as he resisted a grin as he went on. Dropping the pose he tilted his head, rather exactly like a teenager, "How is that interesting?"

Johnson extended his hand full of the ammo for the handgun to Sebastian, sighing. "He's not exactly the easiest person to connect with. For whatever reason, he connected with you, and you didn't know him before, Sebastian. Today in the office, I don't think I've ever seen him smile like that about anyone, except me of course. It's just....interesting."

Tucking the bullets into his pocket he shrugged. He certainly didn't know what to say about it. "I guess it was the right house to break into." He shifted to even his stance again. "You were saying small stuff? The crap that's adding up on me." He was trying to make sure he didn't miss anything and fuck it up because he'd distracted Johnson. He'd done a fair job distracting Jim already apparently.

Johnson nodded. "If he hasn't already told you, /no one/ is allowed in his office here while he works. Don't even bother him unless the house is on fire." He narrowed his eyes for a moment. "Has he let you in there?" His face looked a little confused, but he continued. "He doesn't particularly like dirty language, but he seems to make an exception for you, so I wouldn't worry about /that/ too much..."

He looked down at his tie. "Found out that one when he wanted me to get dressed and I couldn't get the damn thing tied right. He sort of fixed it and threw me out. Come to think of it he didn't answer the other question I had for him to boot." He looked back up at Johnson. "Do you even have a first name and do you mind it all that much?"

Johnson smiled at Sebastian. "You are an inquisitive fella, aren't you? I do have a first name, but no one knows it. Maybe one day you'll find out." He leaned back on the desk again as he thought for a moment. "Don't ever be late. Jim stabbed me one time during one of his moods because I was five minutes late for work. Let's see...He likes to play mental games. Don't let them throw you off too much. And don't question him when he gives you an order. That just pisses him off. Lastly, and you need to understand this: Jim is a very secluded man. You can care about him all you want, but there are going to be times where he acts like you don't matter. That's to protect himself, and it would be in your best interest to back off in those situations. I learned the hard way..."

"What would I have to do to find out? Does Jim?" He couldn't help the rapid fire questions. He'd landed in a gold mine of answers here with Johnson. He rubbed at his chest lightly. "Already got stabbed so...Wait the hard way?" He asked sharply

"You earn my respect," he said simply to Sebastian's first question, then smiled. "And Jim knows everything about me. I wouldn't bother him with that question though." He glanced at Sebastian's hand, and shrugged. "Jim's a fan of blood. Don't be surprised if that becomes a regular thing....especially in the bedroom." He paused for a moment, wondering if it was worth scaring the poor kid or not. So instead of giving him any sort of specific information, he simply said, "It's best if you just let him be. Because things could always be worse, Sebastian. Especially with Jim. They could /always/ be worse." He seemed to get lost in thought at the comment.

He frowned at the pause. "You don't want to tell me because I’m young. Can't the two of you knock that off?" He grumbled, hand through his hair annoyed. "First it's a fucking battle not to get called Kitten and now you tell me it could be worse. How could It Be Worse? How I’m supposed to figure things out when I don't even have the context to guess?"

Johnson blinked and was back, looking a little taken aback. "Now hold on a minute, kid. You have no idea what you got yourself into here, and while it may seem fine and dandy and you think you'll enjoy, there are things even I am glad I didn't know at first. As I said before, I'm not going to hold back because of what Jim thinks of you, and I'm certainly not going to keep myself from telling you something simply because you're a teenager. I respect the fact that you have made it this far in life almost entirely on your own, and I know an experienced soul when I see it. I am choosing not to tell you because you are better off not knowing. Understand?" His voice was firm, though not dangerous or threatening in any way. It even had a bit of concern and sadness in it. "You'll find out everything else as you go. It's not my place to give you all the answers you are looking for."

"I understand Sir. But all that means to me is that you don't think I can handle it. And you're bloody well disappointed in me. Great. Just fucking peachy. Both of ya in one damn day. It's like being on a bleedin' roller coaster." He crossed his arms and scowled as he figured out that crossing them creased the jacket sleeves and grumbling in Welsh he uncrossed them. "If it's not your place for all the answers. How do I go about getting them?"

Johnson stared hard at the boy, realizing that he had a lot of issues that were starting to spring to the surface that he figured were usually pushed way far down. "Not disappointed, kid. Hell, you've hardly been given a chance to disappoint me yet. Sure I don't think you can handle it. I'll be truthful with you. But there is only one man I know that can, and he's currently tied up and fascinated with you. Have some respect for me and my judgment, and I'll have respect for you in turn." Again, not an angry tone, but a very measured and informative one. "The answers that I haven't already given you are ones you can only get through experience. It's rough, but it's honestly the best way for you to find them." He looked down at the floor then, frowning. "I do think it would be useful to tell you though....Jim is a very possessive man. You belong to him now. That means a lot more than you think, Sebastian. Just keep that in mind."

"You’re not?" He shook his head and muttered, "Never mind." He knew he could take Johnson at his word. Asking only made it seem cheapened somehow. "How is he fascinated with me? About the only time I've seen it was when he let me......" He went rather pink and promptly shut up. He didn't think that Jim would probably want him to be the kiss and tell sort of person. Even if he was just confused and not bragging and it was Johnson. He quickly changed gears, "Possessive is putting it mildly I think. He's already thrown a fit at me demanding I say I’m his. Fuck hell owning people. Owning loyalty makes so much more sense."

He ignored the comment that seemed to embarrass Sebastian, and at his last comment, Johnson smirked and chuckled almost sadly. "Yes, well...Jim would rather own someone than care for them, kid. It's as close as he gets to that 'relationship' thing you were trying to talk about earlier. To him, owning a person includes loyalty and, probably the most important to him, dependency. If you are dependent, you are far more permanent in his eyes."

Sighing he gave in and leaned against the wall. "Great I get kitten taken care of and at least got him to agree to Tiger. Much more... manly? Especially after sleeping with him." He blinked at his slip and went even redder. But ignored it trying to make it seem like nothing. Not interesting at all. "Dependent just sounds like he wants a kid forever. I'm not gonna stay a kid for god’s sake."

Johnson actually laughed out loud at Sebastian's comments, taking a moment to wipe away the tears that had formed from his utter enjoyment. "You managed to get him to call you /Tiger?/" he asked as he tried to catch his breath. He inhaled deeply, before saying, "Sebastian, he still treats /me/ like that, and I'm older than him by a long shot. You should let go of this whole notion that all things people do to you are not necessarily because of your age. It's the attitude of an indignant kid insisting that he's not a kid that makes it worse. Take it like a man, and you'll be treated like one." He slapped Sebastian encouragingly on the shoulder. "I'll probably get in trouble for telling you, but I think it'll be worth it: he ordered you something online today that I think you'll like very much."

He made a confused face at Johnson as he laughed until he could breath and explain himself. "I did. Took a lot of badgering to do so. Better than Sebby, which stuck before I could manage anything." He said amused that he could get such a reaction. And even relaxing when he found out that Jim treated him like that too. "Has he ever let you fuck him? Hey! I'm not a kid." The last bit got tacked on before he could stop himself and muttered under his breath again for a moment before he looked at Johnson again when he was almost over balanced at the slap. No one touched him friendly like that. Ever. Even with Johnson he felt a bit bipolar as he blurted, "What did he order?"

Johnson began laughing a little again at the boy's obvious reflex to fight being called a kid. He shrugged. "Let me? Hell, I wouldn't if he begged me to. I practically raised him and took care of him and made sure he was safe...Even now, I feel like an older brother. Not that I don't see the appeal he has, but that's just now how I see him is all," he explained comfortably, then grinned at Sebastian's excitement. "If I tell you, I'd have to kill you, kid."

"And we wouldn't want that now, would we?" came the smooth voice from the doorway.

Sebastian started at the voice out of nowhere and had the gun out from the back of his trousers in a very nearly smooth gesture. And blinked, hastily tucking it away when his brain caught up and he looked away from Jim. "No. Rather that, not happen." He glanced over at Johnson though and said, before he lost the chance. "Not a kid." It was much more of a joke now that he'd had a second to actually think before he said anything about it.

Johnson turned smoothly to face Jim with a smirk on his face. "Regardless of how many people I've assassinated and stalked, you still always manage to sneak up on me," he said playfully, seemingly not bothered by the fact that Jim had probably been listening to their conversation for a while. He smiled at Sebastian then. "Much better....just try not to shoot the Boss, /kid/," he teased back, though there was a stern flash in his eyes that clearly warned Sebastian never to pull a gun on Jim again or he's have his head.

Jim just smiled at the two of them wryly. "The both of you seem to be getting on well. I just figured I should come and check the state of the armchair you were disarming earlier," he said, walking over and running a finger over the hole in the chair distractedly. He leaned forward on the back of it, resting his head in his hand as he looked at Sebastian with a grin. "Let's see that pretty pose Johnson was teaching you."

"Wasn't gonna shoot him. It's /Him/." He said almost under his breath, a bit annoyed with Johnson. It was almost as if he was granting him the point about his stupidity in that moment however. He turned to watch Jim leaned over on the chair and came to his parade rest, emotion draining from his face. Even though it really made him feel like a dog at a show. Although seeing Jim with a grin set him a bit more at ease.

"You bastard," Jim growled at Johnson, who looked utterly pleased with himself in spite of the name-calling. "You got him into that nasty habit of folding his hands behind his back." He walked around the chair to get closer, walking up to him to invade his personal space as Johnson had earlier. He brought his hand up to smack Sebastian's face as a test, even going as far as to nut check him lightly. 

Johnson, meanwhile, shot an encouraging and supportive look at Sebastian to tell him to remain still and attentive.

The most Jim got out of him was a blink when his groin was assaulted for the second time with in an hour. It took him going through mentally how to break down the gun Johnson had entrusted him with to not break and say swear in Welsh. When it was clear that he hadn't broken his posture he asked, not moving. "Nasty habit?" If his voice was a bit higher than normal and Johnson commented on it he would have to find out where his liqueur supply was and dump it all or something.

Jim grinned at the lack of response to his assault, having seen full well what had happened earlier. Nothing went on in his house that he didn't already know about. "Yes, dear. Johnson insists that he looks more menacing with his hands folded behind him, but I've always enjoying being able to see my sniper's hands," he answered, glancing at Johnson. 

"Your /tiger/ here was trying to get me to tell him my first name," Johnson said, slightly wanting to change the subject for Sebastian's benefit. 

"Ferdinand," Jim said quickly, eyes still on Sebastian. He and Johnson's faces were both stoic for a long moment, before they began to laugh together, Jim obviously relaxing. It was apparent that the relationship between Jim and Johnson was a very close one, though the sniper seemed a little more uptight than a normal brotherly relationship might have called for.

Sebastian glanced at Johnson as well, eyebrow lifted in a question. "What's where my hands are, have to do with anything?" He asked before he fell silent. While he found it hilarious that his name was Ferdinand Johnson he also felt rather like a third wheel, the new comer who didn't know all the jokes. But Jim's posture showed he was relaxing and seeing his spine loosen was already becoming something he wanted to see more often. "So Ferdinand, I assume since Boss here spilt the beans you don't need to kill me?" His tone was only partially serious.

Jim's grin broadened and he looked at Johnson, barely able to contain his laughter as he quirked an eyebrow at him. 

Johnson rolled his eyes, still smiling. "That's not actually my name, kid. Though, I probably would hide my name from people if it was." He shot a warning glance at Sebastian when Jim turned away, the death threat having been issued because he almost told him what Jim had ordered him online. 

And as if reading his bodyguard's mind, Jim said, "I believe you were in the middle of telling Sebastian what I ordered for him online..." His tone still had humor, but it was obvious he was not entirely pleased that the information had almost gotten out.

Rolling his eyes at the pair of them he was about to make that Johnson joke he'd been holding in reserve for what he thought was forever at this point when he got glared at and then Johnson got chewed out in a way. He promptly saw his way out of the conversation hiding behind his stance at parade rest, just watching and listening. Although he was curious as hell what the hand thing was about his were behind his back where he knew it was safe for them to be.

Johnson swallowed. Dammit. "I wasn't actually going to tell him, Jim," he said, though he had actually thought about it, if only to cheer the poor kid up a bit. But Jim folded his arm and cocked an eyebrow, obviously not going to move until the man came clean. With a sigh, he turned to Sebastian, and smirked. "An L115A3 Long Range Rifle with a night sight, spotting scope, laser range finder, and tripod, not to mention the works that already came with it....If you couldn't tell, I'm a bit jealous."

Jim grinned at Johnson, and then looked to Sebastian, waiting for his response.

Sebastian managed to hold the blank expression for a few second out of sheer disbelief at what Johnson had said, right up until he broke out in a grin and said something in Welsh crossed over with Russian. Shaking himself he started over. "Fucking hell. How is it getting here? When is it getting here? If it doesn't come with a manual and don't mock that. Make sure you call and yell at someone. I want to know exactly how it's supposed to work before I touch her. God. When?"

Jim grinned at Sebastian almost fiendishly as he listened to him rattle off about the new toy. When he was finally done, he raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, Sebastian. But you wanted to know, and where's the fun in telling you when it's going to get here?" Jim figured this would be ample punishment for his over-eagerness at wanting to know what the surprise was. "She's brand new, too. Never been handled out of the factory."

Johnson was grinning ear to ear at the younger sniper's excitement, knowing full well what finding out was going to do to the boy. And of course, as always, Jim cruelly dangled the piece of meat out without any indication of when he'd give it to him. In a way, he blamed himself, but it was almost too good to have just left alone.

"Fuck me. How'd you get a new one? No barrel marking... I can file her anyway I want." He was practically drooling as he thought about it. But sharply brought himself out of it when he caught himself at it. "Er... Right..." He sort of half went back into his stance and said, still grinning, "Thanks Boss."

"You can thank me later. We have an early morning. Say goodnight, you two. Sebastian, you can sleep anywhere you choose tonight." He added the last part mostly because he was actually feeling very generous, and seeing how excited Sebastian was about the gun put him in an extremely elated mood. He nodded to Johnson, saying, "Enjoy your day off, wanker. Try not to get too drunk, I do need you functioning for the job day after tomorrow." And with that, he turned and left to get ready for bed, pausing at the door. "We're leaving at 7 again, by the way, Tiger," he cooed with a wink, then ducked out. 

Johnson smirked. "I'll be fit as a fiddle, Jim, I can promise you that." And when Jim was gone, Johnson raised an eyebrow and looked at Sebastian with curiosity. "Very interesting...." After a moment of trying to comprehend what had just happened, he shook it off and said, "Just remember what I taught you tonight. Make sure there's a bullet in the chamber at all times, stay at attention, don't let the fuckers get to you, and don't speak unless spoken to, in your case not at all since tomorrow's your first day and you do have a bit of a mouth on you. "

He couldn't help but snicker at the wanker part, considering his name was Johnson after all. He took a good step towards the door when Jim ducked out of it but stopped when Johnson kept talking. "You keep saying that like he's grown two head. Why?" He asked as he loaded the gun, in way of an acknowledgement of listening to him. He didn't say anything more in a teasing way of saying he heard him on the mouth shut bit. But he was practically radiating the need to both get and answer and follow Jim.

Johnson looked at Sebastian, and for a moment he had made up his mind to not answer, but looking at the urgency in Sebastian's eyes, he sighed. Scratching the back of his neck, he said, "He's happy. He's never happy, Sebastian. And I think you're why." And with that, he said, "Now bugger off. Take care of him tomorrow, or I'll hang you by your entrails and beat you with a bat until candy falls out." He walked out and smiled to himself as he left, though it was a somewhat sad smile. 

Jim was already to his room, stripping from his suit and back into silky pajamas that were nice and cool against his skin. He climbed into the bed that had been remade by the cook/house maid and waited for what he knew would be the door any second now.

Sebastian hurried off to his room and raided his closet for something like what he'd normally wear to bed. Finding a soft silky pair a lot like Jim's he changed and mostly hung up the suit before taking it down to the cook. He figured that he'd know how to get a tailor to get it fixed by morning. He basically didn't want to bother Jim with something stupid like a sewing needle. Not more than ten minutes after Jim had left for bed. Sebastian opened and shut Jim's bedroom door before simply climbing in with him. A content sigh escaped him as he settled into the pillow.

Jim grinned when he finally heard the boy enter the room, though he kept his expression hidden. The only indication he was awake was when Sebastian stopped moving and got settled, Jim moved his foot a little so that it lightly touched the boy's leg....just to know he was there as he began to drift off. Jim didn't need to set an alarm, his own internal clock able to wake him easier than any loud noise. He was a light sleeper anyway, mostly.

At the touch Sebastian shifted closer so he could feel the heat of Jim's body underneath the blankets. It calmed him like nothing else ever had in his short life. It was as if he really truly had found his spot and he would fight tooth and nail before he gave it up.

Ah fuck it. Jim closed the distance between them by scooting back into Sebastian's chest, curling up a bit as he yawned. Being this close to him made sleep finally come easy.


	5. The office and a desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex at the office ^_^

The next morning, Jim hopped out of the shower at 6 a.m., walking to the sink in his and pulling out shaving cream to take care of his pesky stubble. He was still smiling, though he wasn't sure why and that was always dangerous for him. He lathered the cream on and proceeded to shave, then walked out of the bathroom and over to his closet, careful not to glance at the bed.

Not long after Jim got up Sebastian sort of patted vaguely at the bed trying to find out half asleep where his heater went. And then jerked awake. Eyes darting at the clock he growled at himself as he hauled himself out of the bed and into the shower down the hall that had his preferred shampoo and stuff. Although it was definitely high grade it still worked and smelt about the same. Clambering into his suit he checked Johnson's gun and tucked it away cautiously, testing the new stitching on the suit jacket and pleased with the results he pocketed the tie and headed down stairs to find Jim and food.

Jim towel-dried his hair messily before he dropped his towel and dressed in one of his nicer Westwood’s before walking back to the bathroom to comb his hair back and go downstairs. He couldn't wait to see Sebastian in a suit and hopefully with his hair combed back. He was slightly nervous about today, since Johnson had really been the only person that he had entrusted to bodyguard duties since he had begun his dangerous business. He was curious to see how Sebastian did today, and, already knowing the sniper fairly well, went straight to the kitchen to find him.

Sebastian was slightly confused when he didn't find Jim down in the kitchen, and was just about to go back up looking when he walked in the door. Hastily finger combing his hair back he looked at Jim and didn't know what the fuck he was supposed to do now. So he just stood there watching Jim as the cook made up waffles for him. Not quite fried, but good enough for him to get along with and no smell for Jim.

Jim smirked. "Morning, Sebby," he said, walking over and reaching into the man's pocket to pull out his tie. And wrap it around his neck. He tied it absently, glancing up at Sebastian as he did so. "Gorgeous," he said simply when he was done. "Tuck," he reminded him, tapping the boy's stomach as he turned and walked to the refrigerator, pulling a pre-made nutrition shake out and drinking it quickly. He checked his watch. Ten till. He leaned against the counter, trying not to get a huge whiff of the waffles.

Sebastian couldn't help the smirk that crossed his features as Jim said morning, even with the Sebby attached to it. To which he only graced with a sigh. He had been called Tiger the night before after all. So he tucked into the waffles as soon as they were ready. A fair amount of syrup later and nothing on his suit he stood up and waited near Jim. As close as he could get to a pace behind and to his left, with out getting on top of the counter.

Jim watched Sebastian eat his waffles and was talking to the cook about what he wanted done that day. When he turned and saw Sebastian right behind him, he smirked, stepping around him and brushing against him slightly as he went to the car. He climbed in, waiting for Sebastian to get in before they were off. He didn't say a word, content to just stare out the window until Sebastian started a conversation or they arrived at the office.

He sat in silence for a while in the car, not quite slouching because of the loaded gun at his back, but couldn't deal with all the quiet. "So what exactly are we up to today?" It wasn't so much we as it was what was Jim up to so he knew how bored or potentially frightful it was going to be.

Jim looked at Sebastian and shrugged slightly. "Not too much until this afternoon. A potential meeting with a client this morning, but that was rescheduled to later this week. I'm thinking I'm just going to cancel it altogether soon. I don't trust this client and that's usually a red flag." He snapped open his briefcase on the seat next to him and tossed the manual to the rifle at Sebastian, as well as a few books like an introduction to computers and some useful information regarding body guarding. "You won't be bored. Think of it as an opportunity to enrich yourself." He smirked.

Sebastian already had his nose buried in the gun manual before Jim actually started to speak. But he glanced up at Jim with a smirk before he ducked down back into it. "What's setting you off about them?" He asked actually sparing attention from the information on what was soon to be /His/ Baby.

Jim smirked at Sebastian, the boy's nose already in the manual before he even finished talking. "It's mostly an instinctual thing. When you've done this as long as I have, it's better to trust your first impression than try to reason yourself into wasting your time with them." After a few moments, he tapped Sebastian's shoe. "I expect you to know how to properly use a computer by the end of the week, so be sure to divide your attention between each book. If you do well, you can relax when we get home. If not, you can go ahead and get started on your workout regimen."

He nodded at most of the commentary and request's but his head shot up again away from his reading which he was already several pages into, at workout. "Workout regimen? I know I haven't cased the place yet but is there really a gym in the house?" He wasn’t sure what he thought about the whole regiment thing though. But he supposed if he could keep to lean muscle he didn't really have a problem with it.

Jim grinned. "You really think that I have a firing range but no gym?" he asked with an amused expression. "You need to bulk up a bit. You can keep the muscle you have now, but for appearance purposes, you need to at least look like you can hold your own if it came down to it. Besides, I have to keep you healthy, with how much you fucking eat," he commented, smiling again. He added after a moment, "The morning is going to be slow, just a warning." He had a semi-dirty scene flash through his head of Sebastian bent over his desk that he quickly pushed away.

Rolling his eyes at the eating comment he simply asked, "What's the point with the appearance of muscle when you can have it and pack a wallop without them knowing it was coming?" Cocky maybe. Self-assured yes. Curious definitely. He was hitting all over the emotional map already this morning.

Jim rolled his eyes. The poor boy had no idea how business worked. "Because, Sebby dear, the point is to keep things from getting to that point. If you look like you can kick their ass, their less likely to actually test that." He knew that a soul like Sebastian's would probably enjoy a good fight, but that's not what he needed at the moment. Perhaps when he sent the boy on assignments. That's when Johnson seemed to get it out of his system. Why not Sebastian?

"Ah. Right then." He ducked back into the manual as he turned a page. "Boss." He said after a moment. Another page turned as he proved that when he gave a shit about it he really was quick on the uptake and a quick reader. It just had to be something he truly was interested in. The computer book would take a while longer. The body guard book, somewhere between those two. Nothing he couldn't knock out in a week.

Jim raised an eyebrow at Sebastian and leaned back in the seat a bit. After a moment, he remember what he was going to say. "This afternoon, I want you to be attentive and take down notes for each client I meet with. Not during the meeting obviously, but between sittings, I expect a full account of what you observed. Don't worry about keeping full account, that's what recorders in the room are for."

He pulled out the small pen he had and his notebook. A new one had apperated into his custody overnight so he figured starting a fresh one would be the way to go. "Notes. So what are you looking for? Fresh eyes? Or something in specific? I'm sure height and hair color isn't exactly what you're looking for."

Jim shook his head. "Not necessarily a physical description. Listen, write information you think needs to be kept or specifically looked into, things like that. You have a talent for catching things that other people don't, and I want you to focus on what is being said....in addition to remaining vigilant with your protective services." They pulled up to the building and Jim head up to his office, not really instructing Sebastian to go anywhere or do anything for the moment.

Sebastian nodded tucking the notebook away. "Yes Boss." He hurried to get out and shut the door behind them. Taking a breath he blanked his face and shifted his posture even as they walked inside.

Jim went straight to his main office, taking his jacket off and hanging it on the rack, showing just how slim his form truly was, especially in the snug-fitting clothes of his suit, especially with the very low-lying vest. He sat down in his chair with a sigh, and then looked at Sebastian. "Since the morning is so relaxed, feel free to take your jacket off as well. While it's just you and I in here, you don't much have to worry about a jacket. But maintain posture. I like the fact that you're a little taller than me," he said with a wink, opening his drawer and pulling out some new paperwork. He had a fax machine built into his desk so reports could come in at all hours but never run the risk of being accessible without two pairs of keys and a passcode that only Jim knew.

He immediately shed his jacket and tossed it with a causal flick to land on the rack even as he was eyeing Jim. It was interesting to say the least that he'd gotten a tall comment and a wink. Maybe he hadn't screwed it up entirely. So with a small sigh of air he moved to stand behind and just to right of Jim.

As Jim began working, he glanced over his shoulder at Sebastian with a smirk. "You don't have to stand watch over me. No one is in here at the moment. Sit," he said a little dismissively, then added. "Read about your /baby/. Pick out a name for her," he continued to muse as he shifted through the papers and went back to typing on his computer.

Rolling his eyes again he pulled out the manual and sat, a bit straighter than normal and set to reading. It wasn't overly long before he ate through gun manual and set to frowning he started reading the computer book.

After about an hour of work, Jim had gotten quite a bit done, and he leaned back, staring at the boy again as he read. He observed how his hair was combed back, blonde and neat, and how his shirt bloused out at the sleeves slightly. And how the tie was snug against his neck, like a collar....Jim realized he had a bit of a fetish for suits, especially when the person in the suit could pull it off. He was not paying attention, watching the boy's hands around the books and allowing himself to get distracted, licking his lips.

The hair on the back of his neck stood straight up after a while. So he glanced up and about the room, before letting his eyes rest on Jim. "Ya?" He said shifting slightly before straightening his spine again.

Jim continued to stare at him for a minute, knowing that his earliest appointment was in a few hours and extremely turned on by the fact that Sebastian was hear in his office, completely at his mercy. "Come here," he said softly.

Eyebrow lifted he tucked the book away in his suit jacket and walked over to stand near Jim. "Ya Boss?" He was resisting the urge to scratch at his head confused.

He remained seated as he reached forward and grabbed the tie, tugging it out of the vest as he pulled it down. "You want to know what would make me very happy?" he asked suddenly, lips barely an inch away from Sebastian's. He didn't know why he was in such a good mood this morning, or why he was so turned on all of a sudden, but he thought it had a lot to do with the fact that Sebastian had actually been behaving, and that was intriguing in the most erotic of ways.

Eyes a bit wide he barely caught himself as he was pulled close. "What Boss?" He asked leaning just a bit closer. He knew where he wanted this to go he just didn't know where it was going to actually go.

Jim brushed his lips over Sebastian's, tongue darting out to taste him slightly before pulling back, hand remaining firm on the tie to whisper huskily, "You bent over my desk, screaming my name as I take you from behind." He knew Sebastian wasn't one to probably enjoy being fucked, but after yesterday, he had better not assume it was a one-way street.

Sebastian froze mouth open. Before he gathered his wits back to himself. Swallowing, "What??" He didn't know what to think about that. "Y-you do?" He'd just barely lost his virginity and now Jim wanted to turn the tables on him again.

Jim quirked an eyebrow at him. "Yes," he said simply, letting go of the tie and straightening Sebastian's vest as one would sheets after making the bed. "Is there a problem?" This wasn't exactly the response he was expecting, and he was wondering if there was something perhaps different that he wasn't seeing in today and yesterday. He knew he felt different, but he could easily attribute that to Sebastian's change in behavior.

"No. But you said today was working." He swallowed, shifting uncomfortably at the weirdly now very much confining trousers. His hand clenched an unclenched at his side as he shifted his weight forward again closer to Jim. "Not the other way around?"

Jim reached his hand forward to the slight bulge in Sebastian's pants and began palming him roughly. "I don't see why we can't switch off every now and again," he muttered, observing Jim's face. "Are you worried I'll hurt you?"

Sebastian leaned into the touch having to catch himself, hand on Jims shoulder, least he fall right into his lap. "No... I...fuck..." He practically swallowed his tongue as he stumbled over the words. Fighting his own stupid notion he bit his lip to not say anything and just let Jims do what he wanted. Jim had known what he wanted the other night. Maybe this was the same thing.

Seeing Sebastian move through the normal stages of acceptance as was usual when Jim did unexpected things to him, he waited until he was only faced with silent acceptance before he took his hand away, commanding. "Bend over the desk, Sebby." He dragged a finger up his chin, flicking it off the end and raising an eyebrow to challenge any protests.

Swallowing roughly he hurried to arrange himself the way Jim had asked him to. It was odd but it was sort of like with Johnson. It had to have a reason right? He thought a bit nervous, even as those nerves feed his erection. Glancing at Jim, "Boss?" He bit his lip, as his gaze gave away how lust blown his eyes were already.

Jim stood from his chair and walked over to the drawer, pulling out the lube he kept handy just in case. He set it on the desk, then gently pushed Sebastian's chest down so it was against the desk, then pulled his hips out so his ass was sticking up a little. "Yes, Tiger?" he asked, not missing the look in the boy's eyes. He wondered if the new nickname turned on the kid as much as it turned him on.

"I..." His eyes were fixed on the lube. "Fuck." He shifted his weight on his feet as he looked up at Jim finally. "You really want to fuck me?" His voice absolutely dripped with want as he clenched his fist. Although the motion clearly showed his uncertainty over the whole thing.

Jim's hands went to Sebastian's waist as he positioned himself behind Sebastian, lightly grinding up against him as he squeezed. He was already a little hard, and he was sure Sebastian, with his tight pants, would feel him. "You tell me."

Sebastian impulsively rocked back the moment Jim was behind him pressing against him. The fact that Jim was hard and so was he penetrated his teenage brain and short circuited it. "Fuck me." It was half surprise half demand as he tried to figure out how he could get from his position to kissing Jim. 

Jim groaned at the extra pressure of Sebastian pushing back to meet his grinding, and he huffed a chuckle at Sebastian's comment. He continued to grind as he wrapped his arm around the front of Sebastian's waist and palmed his while his other hand worked on the metal buckle of the boy's belt. He was mostly trying to get him used to the feel of having Jim in that position before he straight up fucked him.

Forget kissing him if he was going to do that. He was torn bee rocking forward into Jims hand and back against his cock. Ending up in a slow roll of his hips. There was something to be said that teenage biya thought with their dicks.

While the boy was distracted, he whipped the belt off and unbuttoned the trousers, moving the hand that was massaging him through the pants into them for direct contact while his other hands pulled the trousers down to his knees roughly. He ran his hand up the back of his bare thighs, lightly scraping his nails against the skin.

Sebastian didn't even stop to think as he moved his hand to lay over Jim's pressing in to cause more pressure. Even as he rocked back harder with less material to hinder the contact. He went up on his toes at the nails with a surprised sound the melted into a groan as he pressed back into them.

Jim immediately grabbed the hand that was trying to push further, pulling it out and slamming it onto the desk to indicate that it was fucking supposed to stay there, even as he growled at Sebastian's arse tiptoed to a higher position, better accessible to his hand and crotch. Rubbing himself against Sebastian's barely-clothed arse, one hand pushed the material up against the small stretch of skin between his hole and his dick, pressing teasingly at it, a little too far north to satisfy his dick and a little too far south for his arse.

Sebastian actually growled at Jim moving his hand back to the desk but he left it there, as he tried to get all the friction he could. He bite down on his lip hard when that delicate stretch of skin was assaulted. Suddenly his pants being gone was about the only logical thing he could think of. So he shifted from rubbing to get friction to rubbing trying and getting them out of the way.

Jim's head fell back as he smiled; feeling the search for friction became an attempt to remove the boxers. The movement created more pressure and caused him to gasp, and he didn't waste any time to help Sebastian out, hooking a finger into the elastic and pulling it down slowly over his erection to join the trousers at his knees. Rolling up his sleeves to the elbows, he squeezed Sebastian's arse cheeks roughly, enjoying the feel of the smooth but firm flesh in his fingers.

Whatever Jim was doing it was taking too damn long. "Hurry up." He grumbled right up until Jim started kneading his arse, getting a mumbled, "Ohh..." And something rather pleasant in Welsh, as he pressed harder into his hands.

Goddammit.....Sebastian and his fucking Welsh had spurred something akin to a moan from Jim. He slapped the skin hard before reaching over and grabbing the lube. He squeezed a bit onto his fingers, and then shoved his index finger into Sebastian's hole all the way to the knuckle.

He started as he was hit going up on his toes, that when he was penetrated he had nowhere to go. Spitting in Welsh he struggled not to just spin and hit Jim. This was supposed to feel good damnit. Being Sebastian he gritted his teeth and pressed back trying to find whatever it was that made this worth it.

Jim felt the automatic response of Sebastian clenching around him and how every muscle seemed to become defensive. With his free hand, he began to massage Sebastian's hip gently. "Relax, Tiger...Don't fight so much," he cooed encouragingly, not moving unless he felt Sebastian begin to relax around his finger and adjust to a more comfortable size. He then began to pump the finger in and out slowly, testing the waters and not really wanting to hurt the boy....at least not yet.

As Sebastian struggled to even his breathing out Jims hand at his hip and being called tiger grounded him. Much like when he lowered his heart beat when firing a rifle. Grumbling, "How the hell is this supposed to feel good?"

He added a second finger after a moment, hand pushing underneath Sebastian's shirt to tickle over his back. "I'm only preparing you, sweetheart," he said as he curled his fingers to hit the bundle of nerves that would set his tiger on edge.

He kept grumbling right up until Jim did something that had lightning going right up his spine with a shudder. "Fucking hell." He practically shoved back with a moan tying for more.

Jim smirked at Sebastian's reaction, using his hand on the boy's back to hold him down. He scissored his fingers to stretch Sebastian before scraping his nails against the prostate again, rougher than last time. "Still not feeling good, babe?"

"Fucks sake Boss more." He demanded starting to tremble, pushing back against Jim's hand. The scissoring prompting him to break down into broken Welsh. It was clear now that he'd forgotten the discomfort he was loving it.

Jim twitched a bit at the Welsh, somewhat confused by the fact that it turned him on so much. He pulled his fingers out of Sebastian to pull himself out of his pants, already hard, and allowing his trousers to drop to his knees as well. Grabbing the lube, he shocked himself up with two tugs, them positioned the tip of himself at Sebastian's hole, pressing the tip just slightly into the boy. "Is my Tiger ready?"

That actually got him to half turn to look back at Jim, eyes blown, a trembling panting mess. "Do something already." He didn't actually threaten to leave but it was clear enough in how he said it. Right on the verge of cockiness and indecisive nerves.

Jim grinned, then gripped his claws into the small of Sebastian's back as he shoved himself forward, all the way to the hilt and slamming their hips together. He let out a raw choked moan, fingernails digging in deeper into the flesh and knees weak from the pure unadulterated pleasure of being inside of Sebastian. "/Fuck/."

He screamed, yell being almost too small a word for it, as he was penetrated. It was absolutely nothing like two fingers. Jim being much thicker. Now pressed against the desk, between it and Jim he really couldn’t go anywhere. Even successfully threaten to do so. He did the only thing that made sense, at least to him. He challenged the situation and rocked back onto Jim as hard as he could, without slicing his back up too much against Jim's nails.

If he wasn't as deep as he could get already, Sebastian shoving back against him took him even deeper, and he doubled over on top of the boy, panting heavily already and trying to get his vision back from seeing stars. "You're so fucking /tight/," he breathed, as he realized that he was the first, and from this point on, /only/ man to fuck Sebastian. He pulled out again, and then shoved himself forward hard enough to bruise the pair of them as he bit his lip to control his moans.

Sebastian moaned slipping between English, Welsh and something else that was half reverent half swearing as Jim hit him right in the sweat spot against his prostate. He scrabbled at the desk trying to push back again, as he supported both his own weight against the desk but Jim's as well. "Get on with it already." As demanding as it was it really sounded like a beg for more as Jim stopped, cutting himself off mid moan. "Boss..."

That was all he needed to bring his torso back up and begin to thrust into Sebastian in a steady rhythm, angling to hit him just so that he would fall even more apart. As sadistic and cruel as it might seem, Jim got off on the sight of Sebastian practically begging. His hand shot to the back of the boy's neck to shove him into the desk more as he continued to fuck him roughly.

His face hit the desk when the angle at which he was being pressed down shifted. He well and truly understood why people did this now, especially from the other side of the stick per say. Nose bloodied he pushed back far enough to turn his cheek to the desk as he tried rocking up on his toes to get him to get him to hit that spot again.

Jim held tightly to Sebastian's neck, fingers pressing hard enough to leave marks as he rutted into him, growling with pleasure and dominance. With his free hand, he reached around and began to stroke Sebastian's cock in time with his thrusts. "Tell me how good it feels to have me fuck you, Sebby," he purred, voice strained with effort as his whole body rolled into Sebastian.

He gasped out automatically, "Yes. Fuck yes. Yes. Yes..." He trailed off into a moaning half sob of pleasure. The pressure of his finger's bruising only brought more sparks of pleasure, almost whiting out his vision. His hand at his cock sent him right over the edge with no warning at all. The last intelligible thing he managed to say was, "Jim..."

Jim was smiling as he felt his sniper lose control at his touch, and angled the cock away from any clothing as he leaned forward to growl, "/Mine./" He waited until he felt the clench of muscles around his cock as Sebastian came, and at hearing the boy say his name in such a needy and reliant manner, Jim released himself, groaning into his bitten lip as he did. He fucked the rest of his cum into Sebastian, then collapsed on top of the boy, hand sliding from his neck to the back of his hair to bury itself in his hair. He panted, and wore a content smirk.

All attempts at moving long gone from his mind, he just lay there on the desk as Jim finished. An involuntary shudder as a wet heat shifted inside him as Jim moved. When Jim's hand wound up in his hair he tried to look at Jim, causing a slight tug which didn't bring pain, just sparks of warm heat traveling down his spine. The shudder that ran through him right after it, utterly giving that fact away. In a haze of warmth he muttered, "Yours." Feeling that it finally fit.

Jim paused, keeping himself out of Sebastian's line of sight on purpose for a moment as he realized the boy had willing, and without any prodding, admitted to being /his/. A wave of ecstasy and relief washed over him, and for a long moment, he felt like he had just conquered the world. He scratched gently at the head under his fingers for a moment, tugging Sebastian back as he straightened his spine to kiss the boy over his shoulder lazily, much less dominating than just...content.

Ok, that hurt that time, prompting a small huff of air. But not enough for him to really complain. Being kissed certainly shut him up for a while, as the fog lifted from his brain and rational thought returned to him. As much as any teenager had rational thought that is. The position and Jim being inside him. The fact that he'd been taken instead of doing the taking. All of it, was rather overwhelming, so he pushed back. Biting Jim's lip right where he was already bruised from biting himself, "You done yet?"

Jim kissed him for a few more moments until he hissed at being bitten on his already sore lip. "Quite," he said shortly, pulling out of the younger boy, though not without a smirk. He pulled the tissues from his drawer, wiping his dick and around it to clean himself off before pulling his pants and trousers up. "Clean yourself up and get back to presentable." He nodded toward the bathroom directly off his office. "And you might want to hurry so your pants don't wrinkle." He sat down and pulled his chair back up to the desk before adding, "And don't you dare bleed on your vest." His voice was firm, but with a hint of softness to it that he never really used.

Sebastian shuddered when Jim pulled out. He left quickly trousers loose around his hips. Coming back, looking mostly presentable. "What the hell started that?" He asked, mostly coming to terms with it all as he leaned in stealing a kiss before going and leaning against the wall. Very much obvious in the fact that he didn't sit down.

Jim glanced up from his computer as Sebastian returned, fully clothed and back to acceptable grooming standards. He went back to typing; only smirking at the question from his sniper and staying silent for a few minutes as he finished his reply to a rather pathetic e-mail. "I told you that you looked good in a suit." That was the only answer the boy got, Jim growing quiet again. Still unable to hide all of the smile that was currently tugging at him. He yawned, realized that he was tired. He glanced at the couch, then at Sebastian, then quickly looked back to the papers.

"Apparently." He said smirking in agreement. And winced as the movement made his nose hurt worse. Not quite broken, not quite bruised, but definitely painful. Sighing and rolling his eyes he crossed his arms, "I'm here, and Johnson seems to trust me. You do as well. Take a bleeding nap, so I’m not stuck here even longer when you end up dragging out whatever business you have." Perceptive, and yet completely him in his how he decided to deal with it.

Jim would have to remember that nothing seemed to get past Sebastian....at least not the little things. He leaned back in his chair looking at him as he realized he did trust the boy...quite a lot actually. He yawned again, almost cursing himself for the continuous display of weariness. "Are you not tired, Tiger?" he asked, the nickname almost as reflexive as 'Sebby'. He stood, but made no move to walk around the desk to the couch.

"Not right now." He made a face. "Not sitting down either." He said more than slightly annoyed. But weirdly happy too. It really was a lot to think about as he watched Jim. Eye's flicking from the couch and back to Jim he asked. "No nap then?" He didn't know what to think about the pause of Jim's movement. But he was already leaning against the wall. There wasn't much further he could go.

Jim smirked a little, but otherwise his face remained pensive for at least a few more moments before he yawned again. "Christ..." He checked his watch, then sighed. "Wake me in an hour. I'm not going to be getting anything finished in this state anyway." He walked over to the couch and sat with a huff before stretching out with a groan. "Do not leave this room while I'm asleep," he said a little sternly as he closed his eyes toward the ceiling, waiting for a protest or whatever.

It irritated him to no end that he couldn't be bothered to argue, let alone complain about it. That and it certainly confused him. He was silent for the whole hour until he crossed the room to kick the sofa. "It's been an hour Boss." He moved to where he could look at Jim directly. "Why do you trust me? And what the fuck is wrong with me for still being here?" He ran his hand through his hair absently, still not very use to this style.

Jim had actually fallen asleep quite quickly, and when the couch was kicked, he groaned and rolled into the cushion, grabbing a pillow to squeeze and he frowned in sleepiness. He sighed as he was bombarded with questions, and he mumbled his answers into the pillow. "Because you're loud and obnoxious and not afraid to say what's what, and believe it or not, those kinds of people are trustworthy. Besides, you of all people have had plenty of opportunities to kill me."

Snatching the pillow away, he crouched down to be closer and still eye to eye with Jim. "Why would I bother doing that? It would be the stupidest thing I'd have ever done." He shifted uncomfortable as he spoke so frankly. He never spoke of such things. "Johnson said it was interesting me being here so quickly."

Jim grabbed after the pillow, but it was already gone before he could snatch it back. "Quite the mistake indeed," he chuckled, ignoring the sort of implications he was sure Sebastian was making. He rubbed his eyes, and then paused at Sebastian's words. Johnson, goddammit, what did you say to the bugger? "Did he now?" he asked, with a definite air of forced disinterest.

"He did. He also basically said you'd rather be possessive of me than care. I don't know what to make of that. Especially after that." He waved at the desk, going rather pink at the ears as he struggled to get out the words.

Jim rolled over to look at Sebastian with slight interest, and maybe a smidgeon of confusion. Especially after what? "Sebastian, there is one thing you should know about me: I do not feel the way other people do. If you intend to find within me the same emotions and vulnerability within yourself and most other human beings on the planet, I am here to regrettably inform you that you will be searching fruitlessly for however long you decide you want to dig your curious little hands through jagged rocks and mean creatures." He stared evenly at the boy, wanting to get his point across and using his frustration at Johnson's overly large mouth to mask his inner turmoil. Because the truth was dangerous, and he didn't want to deal with it.

"Looking good in a suit isn't an answer to why you just fucked me into a desk, not long after letting me fuck you after burning a fucking body alive." He grumbled. But stood up, sensing that he wasn't going to get an answer. Going to lean against the wall that he was beginning to think of as his wall, he said, "When is your meeting? I'd rather not distract you too much." He was retreating just as much as Jim was.

Jim lay there and rubbed his temples for a minute, trying to debate on what to do next. Sebastian was retreating, which was both good and bad at the same time. It got the little fucker off his back, but did nothing to resolve the inner turmoil. "Noon," he answered monosyllabically to the actual question, just as evenly as the boy had asked. He remained on his back, laying on the couch for a few more minutes before responding with closed eyes. "You don't want to know my answer to your questions, Sebastian," he said simply.

He kicked the wall. "That's what Johnson said. Fuck the both of you. God." Taking a deep breath, he went on. "I want to know. You just don't think I can handle it. He said that you'd have to tell me, because he wouldn't." HIs tone was annoyed but resigned to the fact that he might never know what the hell was going on.

Jim was off the couch and over at Sebastian in a heartbeat, pressing his forearm into the boy's throat as a very threatening snarl crossed his face. "You want to know why I'm not answering you? Fine. I'll tell you why." He shoved his arm further into Sebastian's neck, not caring if he cut off his air supply or not. He was livid that the boy seemed to be unable to just take his word and go with it. "I'm a killer, Sebastian, and I don't take shit from anyone, /especially/ not fifteen-year-old boys that don't know when to keep their FUCKING MOUTH SHUT. So, to begin with, you are lucky to have your /life/." He was furious, and his eyes burned with a fire that was fueled by something entirely different than indignation.

Choking he scrabbled at Jim's arm, as he was yelled at. He deliberately shut his mouth, exaggerating the movement to make it very clear that he was obeying at least that much. He started turning colors as he just stayed there not fighting back. If he was going to keep his life. It would apparently be up to Jim. Things were either going to be good or really suck. There didn't seem to be a middle ground.

Jim was breathing heavily, lip curled in a snarl, as he watched his sniper get more and more blue, though he didn't respond as Jim expected. Sebastian was the epitome of obedience in that moment, not uttering a sound and certainly not fighting back. The lack of opposition caused his mood to dampen only slightly, enough for him to pull his arm back just enough to allow Sebastian to begin to breathe again. "Now that we're on the same page, you have hardly earned the right to know everything about me, Sebastian. You have worked for me for less than two days, and despite what I feel towards you, you have done /nothing/ that warrants the answers you seek. Do you understand?" Jim asked coldly, but he couldn't help but feel that he had slipped in his tirade somewhere.

Gasping for air the moment he was released, he fell towards Jim coughing roughly. Catching himself, hand against Jim's chest he wheezed determinedly. "What then?" It was right there. He knew it. He didn't know for sure if it was the lack of air or Jim's proximity that was making him feel fuzzy but he felt that close to the answer.

Jim looked at Sebastian with an expression close to one of pure loathing, wanting nothing more than to hit him until he stopped moving, if only to get him to /stop./ But he knew the boy would never stop searching for the answer....it was his nature to seek out what he didn't know but needed. He grabbed the top of his hair and slammed his head into wall roughly to hold it there, feeling a little frustrated and abusive. "You didn't want to leave," he said softly after a moment, the hold on Sebastian's hair softening imperceptibly. "You stayed, and the way you look at me...."

Tears welled up in Sebastian's eyes unbidden as his head was smashed against the wall. It was rather terrifying and exhilarating being where he was now. Not to mention painful. But he had never felt so alive than right in that moment. When it all sank home. He didn't understand why it all did when he was a hair's breath away from being murdered by the one man that had both his trust and respect completely. "I s-stayed 'cuz of you." He had to cough to get it to sound anything like words and not an unintelligible wheeze. "Was always t-told curiosity would get me killed."

Jim remained there for a moment, stoic as could be save for the snarl on his face. He wanted to kill him. Wanted to rip his throat out with his bare hands. He felt so vulnerable and cornered suddenly, even though he was obviously dominant in the situation. He stared at Sebastian, not knowing if for just a couple of second or entire minutes. He never allowed himself to care about someone as he had slipped with Sebastian, and he had fallen fast and hard against the crags that jutted out of the tempest-frothed waters within his soul. "You should have left," he said lowly, holding the boy against the wall by the hair tightly. After his eyes opened and bared the internal pain and confusion of his soul, they immediately turned black again as the criminal's panic finally convinced him that he had to kill this person in front of him....Destroy the weak point...Never leave a loose end. Before he himself knew what was happening, he pulled the gun out from the back of Sebastian's pants and pressed it to the boy's chin. The Jim that stood there was a completely different Jim than had been there moments earlier and allowed the situation to get out of hand. /This/ Jim was much more cold, and didn't suffer emotion for safety.

Blinking back tears that he didn't dare wipe away, he swallowed, "Leaving would have been stupid. Even if this kills me." He managed, right before the gun was held to his chin. His mind went blank as he went up on his toes with a sharp inhale of breath. Maybe he had signed his own death certificate. He'd killed, he'd fucked, he'd even been fucked. He knew there had to be more to life than that, but he also knew he hadn't had a chance to experience it. All of those doubts and wishful thoughts went away as he stared at Jim. This was what Johnson had tried to warn him about. But he had never found anything more fascinating in his life. He could see when Jim turned off all emotion and couldn't care less about anything or anyone any more. But somewhere in there, he still mattered. So he did what he always would, pushed back. "Boss. If this is it, tell me do I have the shortest run of employment or the longest when you actually gave a damn?"

Jim saw the fight in the boy's eyes before he even uttered a word, but when the words came, Jim grinned maniacally, having practically had the gun loaded for him. What the young man didn't realize is that when Jim turned off emotion, it was as if we was a completely separate person, and no matter what kind of weapons were used against him, they always failed against the thick walls raised in defense. "You really do talk too much for your own good, Sebastian." He pulled back the hammer and put his finger on the trigger. Something was wrong though....leaking through....He felt nervous, and a little on edge about the fact that he was pointing a loaded and cocked gun at the boy. His finger slipped off the trigger slowly but he didn't budge otherwise, the barrel pointed painfully to the hollow under his jaw. In reality....Jim didn't know the answer to that fucking question.

"I always have." He really hated the nervous swallows that were a dead giveaway at this point of how uncertain he was with this Jim. He glanced down at the sound of the hammer being pulled, though he couldn't see anything with where the gun was being held. Looking back up at Jim he bit his lip for a moment and just went with it. "So. I'm sort of stuck here until you decide either to kill me which you seem to be hesitating over. Kill me and call for a cleanup crew. Or probably some variation of the last that I haven't figured out yet. What's it gonna be?" His pulse picked up notably as he spoke. This very real danger doing almost more to get him off than getting fucked had earlier. It figured he was finding all of this lovely stuff out right when he was going to get his brains scrambled.

"Shut the fuck up," Jim mumbled, mostly because he was beginning to sport a headache, one that had his vision swimming. He blinked to clear it, though it did little to fix anything. "Just shut up," he yelled suddenly, anger welling as quickly as it had abated. He was losing control, battling with his mind...and heart. He pulled the gun from Sebastian's neck and pointed it into his crotch. In his mind, this was compromise. "Say something more. I fucking dare you," he growled, holding Sebastian against the wall at arm's length.

Sebastian shut up. What else could he do? He sighed though after a while. Glancing at the clock. If he did live it would get interesting if clients came in early.

Jim dropped the gun, stumbling backwards as his eyes went slightly out of focus. "Johnson?" he said, looking over Sebastian as if he wasn't there, searching around in slight panic. He began to lean to his right.

Sebastian snatched up the gun tucking it away at the back of his trousers as he caught Jims arm. "Boss?" No answer. He tried again louder. Now very much worried. "Boss! Johnson is on a day off. Its Sebastian. I'm filling in." Catching his other arm he guided Jim backwards to sit on the couch.

Jim looked at Sebastian holding his arm but didn't seem to see. Where was Johnson? Johnson could keep him safe. Johnson always did. "Sebastian?" That kid that was working for him. That's right. His body moved backwards at the slightest provocation, and he fell onto the couch as he began to tremble. How had he gotten here?

Taking a deep breath he started talking, keeping Jim looking in his direction if not at him. "Yes, Boss. Sebastian. I work for you. You’re safe. Nothing's wrong. Just another day at the office. Johnson trusts me. Got that? Johnson knows your safe with me. Everything's fine. Just got to come back to here with me again."

Jim stared at Sebastian with pure horror as his mind slowly began to get away from him. What the hell...? He was losing control....He had to have control....He couldn't grasp it. "Help," he said softly as he began to go limp.

Sebastian froze for a good half a second before going with his gut instinct and slapped Jim hard across the face with an open hand and lurched backwards out of Jim's reach. That would ground him back to reality right? Pain worked for that. He wasn't sure but to hell with it. He'd asked for help. And he was Boss. If he was supposed to do something else, he should have told him sooner.

Jim felt a sharp pain on his face as his head snapped to the side, and he opened his mouth in a silent cry of pain. Face no longer blank, but screwed up in an expression of confusion, anger and stinging, he looked at Sebastian. "Son of a bitch! What the hell was that, Sebastian!?"

Sebastian backed away another good step or two and swallowed, nervously. He didn't like the whole sudden confusing and return. "You sort of went away, when you got pissed off at me." He shrugged. "You asked for help Boss. I did the only thing I could think of... I slapped you. It worked."

"What in pluperfect hell are you talking about?" Jim asked, still rubbing his cheek. "I told you to wake me up in an hour, not slap the shit out of me!" He glared at the boy as he stood. "I'm not that heavy of a sleeper, Sebastian!" he growled.

"Pluperf-what? You were awake. I didn't touch you to wake you up. I kicked the damn leg to the couch. You came to sitting up right? I asked you some questions. You got angry and fucking held Johnson's gun to the bottom of my chin and then went glossy eyed at me. And confused." He took another good step backwards, slouching, making himself smaller. "I don't know what to tell you, that's what happened."

Jim frowned. What the hell was Sebastian going on about? Had the boy lost his mind? "That's the last time I nap with /you/ in the room, Sebastian. Johnson never seemed to freak out on me like this..." He took a step towards Sebastian. "Come here." Voice not exactly threatening, but definitely firm.

Still slouching he made a point of putting the gun on the desk before he moved to stand in front of Jim. "I didn't freak out. You did." He said rather annoyed that he'd been telling the truth and Jim didn't believe him. "You don't remember yelling at me, do you?"

Jim narrowed his eyes as he watched Sebastian put his gun on the desk before approaching. The idea angered him, but he said nothing about it, and as the boy approached, he reached forward and grabbed the front of his shirt. Holding him there, he slapped his face hard, then said, "Don't you ever hit me again, or I'll chop your fucking hand off."

He growled with the slap but gritted his teeth as he took several slow breaths before turning his head to look at Jim dead in the eyes. "Fine. Then what do you want me to do when you do that crap again? You obviously don't believe me. But you were not at home. No on in the fucking driver's seat. No lights on behind your eyes. Call Johnson. If he's never hit you, I bet that he knew what to do when you do ... that."

Jim pushed Sebastian away and walked over to his desk, ignoring whatever the boy was trying to imply. "Go get something to eat before the afternoon starts. Once meetings begin, you will do nothing until the last one is over." He sat, seemingly annoyed at Sebastian but on the inside rather worried that the boy was insisting that something happened when Jim didn't remember it happening at all. "Johnson was wrong...you weren't ready."

Running his hand through his hair, he went over to tuck the gun back into his trousers, and shrug into his jacket. He didn't leave however; he just went and stood behind Jim off to his left side keeping his gun hand free. "Call Johnson since you don’t believe me." He didn't say another word. He simply stood there at parade rest. He could eat later. It would just slow him down if he was needed anyway.

Jim hit a button on his intercom and told the receptionist that she could send up the first client when they arrived in a few minutes. At Sebastian's comment, he rolled his eyes. "Johnson has the day off. I call him only in extreme emergencies and if you can't fulfill your duties." He turned to look at him as one would a man that has just severely fucked up a simple task and now can't be trusted. "Do I need to call him, Sebastian?"

"I can do the damned job. But I can't have /you/ going AWOL on /me/ during a meeting. Talk to him when he's sober if you don't want to call him now. But talk to him." He said stubbornly as he stared at the wall in front of him, not looking at Jim at all.

"Don't tell /me/ how to do /my/ job, boy," he growled in response, turning angrily to his desk. Sebastian was certainly pushing all the right buttons to get him whacked in the nose. The only reason why Jim hadn't punched him in the face is that it didn't look good to have a black eye and be someone's bodyguard.

"I'm not telling you how to do your job. Frankly I wouldn't know where to start." He said bluntly. "Besides, you wanted Johnson to train me and try me out as a body guard and sniper. Pay me to do so. It'd be idiotic to let the man paying me die or go mental on me." He huffed and schooled his face back to a bland expression again.

"Sebastian, it would be in your best interest to /stop/ talking now," he said as a headache began to form, and propping his arms up by his elbows on the desk, he leaned forward to rub his temples. Who knew working with the boy was going to be this stressful? He shut up and waited. 

Jim acted normal for the rest of the day, or at least as normal as he could be considering he was a consulting criminal. The first meeting, a man with little money but big ambitions. Jim threatened to chop his leg off and fuck him with it if he didn't leave the office, once he began to talk about vengeance on his cousin's wife for wrecking his boat. Stupid and naive people. This one lasted about ten minutes. The next one was significantly longer. A man much cockier than the previous one that knew Jim. "Jimmy boy! Long time no see, babe!" he greeted him. Jim smiled wryly. "Grant. What brings you to my office?"

Sebastian watched alert but passive. It was interesting that Jim only swore when he was really, really angry, or when he was aiming to scare the pants off of someone. The first one fell into the latter category. This second man was definitely more interesting. Jimmy boy? Babe? The only thing that he did was blink a bit more often than would be normal.

Grant sat himself comfortably in the chair, grinning at Jim before looking at Sebastian. "You know....I need some things fixed. Who the fuck is the kid?"

Jim didn't even glance at Sebastian. "Bodyguard. What do you need me to fix for you?"

Grant had his eyebrows raised as he found out Sebastian was a bodyguard. "No shit....What, can he grow three times his normal size when angry?"

Sebastian had to resist rolling his eyes at the man but didn't move at all. Was this what Johnson had to deal with from the other side when Jim was younger?

Jim smirked, but ignored the question. "Grant, I know you and I go back, but you've come to me in my place of business, I would appreciate it if you explained to me /why./" He was only partially trying to save Sebastian the torment of being teased. 

Grant, however, continued to watch him, rather impressed at his impassiveness. "Boy do we...You remember that night in Monaco?" he asked, eyes darting from the boy to Jim. "We screamed each other's names until we were hoarse and so sweaty that you actually got dehydrated and we had to stop." He chuckled a lot, but Jim didn't seem to reciprocate the humor.

That got the man a slow blink of annoyance but he still stayed still, not doing anything. Eye's still on the wall, Grant just in his field of vision he readied himself to move, just in case. He wasn't sure what was going on but the fact that he was new was apparently not exactly a good thing for this man.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Grant, you have ten seconds to tell me what you need, or I'll have Sebastian throw you out on your ass," he said, leaning back a bit to allow Grant to decide for himself.

With a sigh, he finally relented. "My sister needs to disappear. She pissed off some pretty powerful guys, and I have enough to pay for your fee to make her disappear. I'm just worried about her is all Jim...I swear it."

Ok. Maybe the guy was on the level. Certainly didn't stop him from being ready to do just what Jim had threatened Grant with. He would certainly be more than happy to get in a fist fight. But he thought that maybe a gun to the head would be more effective.

Jim was finally willing to listen, and by the time he had collected all the details and practically told Grant they were in business together, the other man was smirking. "You mean you haven't thought about me, Jim?" he asked, standing but pouting as though he was actually hurt by Jim's lack of response to it all. 

The criminal chuckled, then walked around the desk to place a kiss on the other man's lips. "How could I possibly forget?"

That finally got a small huff of air in reaction. Hardly more audible than his breathing was as it was. But he stayed passive, ready to kick the wall later.

Jim heard it though. Grant smiled at the man and took the mile from the inch, stepping forward to snog Jim sloppily. Jim, who had heard Sebastian's slight reaction to the kiss and was currently pissed at the boy, kissed back, allowing himself to be pushed against the desk. Grant was one of those people who, despite being scum, was attractive and had his own charm. Jim had slept with him years ago in order to wrap the man around his finger. Instead, it had been a mutual enjoyment on both men's parts, and Grant was more than encouraged. Now, he kissed Jim hungrily, though Jim's response was controlled and even.

The corner of Sebastian's eye started to twitch before he managed to contain it. Now he was just fucking around just to mess with him and that really pissed him off.

Jim continued to kiss Grant until the man got a little frisky, and then the criminal breathlessly pushed him off, breathing heavily from mere lack of air. The man didn't excite him like a certain other man did, and he looked at his old 'friend' with a smirk as he said, "Get out of my office. I have work to do."

Grant, who was frowning at the sudden rejection and obviously aroused from the intense kissing, huffed his indignation, but turned and grabbed his coat. "You are the most infuriating tease I've ever met...Nothing's changed." Despite being angry, Grant winked before finally leaving; being one of those rare smart scumbags who knew that pushing Jim would endanger the well-being of his sister. He needed Jim's help more than he needed his cock. 

The door clicked shut, and Jim grinned to himself.

Sebastian sighed, but all he said was, "When is the next meeting? Or do criminals not really follow appointments?"

Jim pushed off the desk and walked around to his chair, not even glancing at the boy. "There is such thing as /organized/ crime, Sebby dear." Within minutes, another meeting was under way, and a few hours later, the meetings were finally over. Jim checked his watch. 3 pm. He yawned and leaned back, shutting his eyes for a moment. It had been a long day. He looked up at Sebastian when he finally opened them and smirked. "I'm impressed, Sebby. You haven't moved."

"Fucks sake. I can stand still for a day. I just don't like to." He said tilting his head to let his neck pop loudly. Even though he had a pleased expression on his face at the comment. "Home? Or somewhere else?"

Jim grinned. "Go get yourself something to eat. You've earned it." He was being serious. His anger at the boy had all but disappeared from the quality of his work, having restricted movement in the slightest. "I need to finish up this case and set up a surveillance team on Grant's sister. Shouldn't take long, but since I've known you, this is the longest you've gone without food, I believe." He chuckled at that and rubbed his temples again. What was with this headache?

Sebastian didn't hesitate this time. He disappeared out the door. He came back within half an hour with a tray with a couple different types of tea for Jim. Two clearly decaf for the headache he guessed Jim was getting. But after his spell earlier he wasn't surprised. And two sandwiches for himself and a rather black coffee. He chose to keep standing, less likely to get food on himself as he ate.

Jim blinked at the tray that Sebastian brought back, interested in the fact that the boy hadn't even questioned his lack of food and somewhat surprised that despite Jim's poking earlier, he still brought him some tea. He reached forward and grabbed a cup, taking a small sip...then fell into a choking fit as he realized it tasted like burnt toast smothered in ash. "Jesus, Sebastian...what did you do to this tea?"

"I didn't do anything to it. I don't drink it. I just ordered a few different blends 'cuz I don't know what you like." He said evenly. He didn't mention he'd ordered the pine needle tea just for shit's' n'giggles.

Jim set the cup down, not really wanting anymore of whatever the hell that was, but not giving Sebastian anymore hell about it. "Alright. I've set up everything that needs to be done for the day. We can go home, unless there's somewhere else you want to go?" Jim was feeling a little generous today. Sebastian had really impressed him, and he had been convinced he would be asked for a piss break or hear the boy's stomach growling.

His lip twitched as he slouched a bit, leaning against the wall. "I've got stuff you want me to read and those books. That'll take time. Besides I wanna look that gun up. If I can figure the computer out." That and he really wanted to corner Johnson. And that seemed the best way of doing it quickly. Pounce as soon as he got there.

Jim tipped back in his chair to look at Sebastian upside down and then got up without a word, Sebastian following at his heels to the car and home. After arriving Jim sat down on the edge of the bed and stuck a finger in between the buttons of Sebastian’s shirt and tugged.

Pulling back he followed the pull of his shirt so he was looking down at Jim. Chuckling, he curled his fingers deliberately. "Yes Boss?" He asked as if understating the ironic nature of their position.

Jim's eyes rolled back as he arched his back up to try to reach his sniper. He huffed a breath of frustration at Sebastian's need to be constantly humored, and with a growl, he reached up and punched him in the jaw, not hard enough to throw him off but hard enough to hurt. Then, in a confusing turn of events, grabbed the back of his hair and pulled him into a rough kiss, teeth hitting together and cutting someone's lip....He wasn't sure whose.

That got a growl from Sebastian around his split lip. "You son of a..." He trailed off into a chuckle. Blood pooling into the kiss he rucked Jim’s trousers off then his own. Edging up between Jim's legs he slicked himself and shoved in.

Interesting....Jim didn't miss the fact that Sebastian seemed to enjoy the blood and pain. Jim had guessed as much, but it wasn't 100% until now. That turned him on even more, and as the boy's blood leaked into his mouth, he nipped at the split lip, sucking it into his mouth. However, everything stopped as his mouth fell open in a mouth, head flying back into the mattress as the boy entered him. He immediately hooked his legs around Sebastian's lower back to pull him deeper, vision going almost white.

Sebastian devolved into a rutting mess of lust. Bleeding, pain blending into pleasure he slipped into Russian, then to Welsh, almost in a commentary of what he was doing, enjoying. His brain short circuiting. He bit Jim's shoulder hard enough to break the skin, very nearly lapping the blood up.

Jim squeezed around Sebastian in arousal at the Russian, then added a soft moan as he heard the Welsh, rolling his hips up to meet the thrusts of desperation from the boy. He hissed as he was bitten, but it was a noise of carnal pleasure, and his hands pull the man's shirt up so he could claw at his back. As much as he wanted to tear him to shreds, he was still conscious of the fact that too much pressure would cause the skin to break, and that would stain Sebastian's perfectly new suit.

His pace faltered as he pressed into the claws in his back. "Fuck, Jim..." He groaned into his shoulder. Picking up his pace again he buried his face into Jim’s neck panting in a near whine. He was trying to hold back but his teenage body wasn't holding up to the twice in a row very well.

Jim grinned to himself at Sebastian's curse; grabbing the back of his hair and pulling his head close as he rocked his hips with each of Sebastian's heavy thrusts. "Come, Tiger...I know you fucking want to," he growled at him, holding back because, again, the suit.

Sebastian lost it, shuddering into Jim, nails clawing into his hips as he tried to get closer, further inside Jim, with a shout. Eyes out of focus he slumped down on top of him, heedless of what Jim needed, mind a white fuzz.

Jim gasped at the nails on his skin and the push further into him, legs tightening around Sebastian's waist even more to pull him in as the boy emptied himself into him. It took every ounce of self-control to not cum at that very moment, biting his lip until it bled and clenching Sebastian's skin. He cried out as the boy fell on top of him, and gasped, "Off....Seba-AHh, God, Tiger, /MOVE!/" he commanded, weakly trying to push the boy away so his erection wouldn't be trapped between them.

Sebastian blinked and shook his head roughly. The name Tiger spurring him to move, pulling out shifting to the side. "Yes Boss." He half slurred in to Jim's neck.

Jim breathed a heavy sigh of relief as his cock was freed from its prison, and he reached down and began to pump himself, breathing heavily as he did so. "/Fuck,/" he growled breathlessly as he came onto his stomach, angry that he couldn't come before, with Sebastian inside of him. Panting, he wrapped an arm around Sebastian's neck to hold him close, careful to keep his bleeding shoulder and soiled stomach away from his clothing as he said, "That's it.....before we have sex, your suit comes off."

Sebastian blearily looked at Jim. And knowing it had to be a stupid question he still asked, "Why?" Around a huge yawn. He gave up keeping his head up and simply curled up into Jims arm.

Jim snorted. "£15,000, ruined in a single evening. I may be wealthy, but that's something even I wouldn't laugh at." He squeezed him for a moment before sighing. "Get some fucking pajamas on or something. I'm going to get a shower." He pushed at Sebastian.

"Oh. Well that makes sense." He grumbled getting up. He stretched popping his neck as he shuffled off. He mostly hung up the suit, deciding to ignore the bit of blood on the collar. He padded back towards Jim and the bathroom not caring a lick he was just in his pants that were only half pulled back up. Dropping pajamas on the sink he got in Jims shower and started it a bit smug that he'd beaten Jim to it.

Jim lay in bed for a moment before sighing and rolling onto his feet lithely. He enjoyed Sebastian immensely, but keeping this up would cripple him, he decided, as he gasped in pain from the sudden and exaggerated movement. He stretched, then stumbled, naked, out into the hall and towards the bathroom. As he approached he heard the water running and narrowed his eyes at the light leaking out from underneath the door. With a snarl, he crept in silently and walked over to the toilet while Sebastian showered. Folding his arms and leaning against the cold tile wall, he smirked as he flushed, waiting for the screams from the hot water.

Sebastian flailed backwards into the wall farthest from the hot water, spluttering in a mix of half dozen languages worth of swearing. When he'd managed to get important bits covered he ducked his head outside the curtain. "Bastard. I wanted to join you not get roasted."

Jim smirked and pushed off the wall, reaching his hand in to test the water. "You really don't like being alone, do you?" he asked, thinking about how Sebastian had hardly left his side all day, even when he had practically stormed out of the room earlier. Jim supposed that was a good quality in a bodyguard. He just hoped the boy wouldn't get too attached...After all, emotions was a weakness. Once he had determined that the water was an okay temperature, he climbed in, pushing Sebastian back to get under the water himself. "All in good fun, dear...Besides, I like my tigers hot."

"I..." He honestly didn't know what to say about that. To the point that he didn't do more than splutter a bit more when he was pushed under the spray. He sort of shrugged and turned away from Jim, grabbing the body wash. "I wouldn't know. Never been around anyone worth a damn." He winced as soap got on his split lip but said nothing more about it.

Jim was actually almost moved by the statement that said Sebastian thought he was worth a damn....Almost. He knew he was worth a helluva lot, and the opinion of an orphan boy could hardly change that. But for some reason it made him smile. He grabbed the rag from Sebastian and began to clean the boy's chest with it, reaching forward and rubbing a thumb over the split lip.

Sighing softly he leaned into the touch right up until he winced away from Jim's thumb. Just long enough to scowl at him briefly before turning back to the spray. "Not good enough an answer or something?" He wasn't used to not having a smart response from Jim.

"No....it was a good answer....A bit of a suck-up, though, aren't you?" he said, thought his heart was not in the tease as he just enjoyed the warm water falling on him and the body he was currently rubbing clean with a gentle hand.

Sebastian turned enough to roll his eyes. "And you can be a wanker." It was equally as obvious that it was all talk. It wasn't exactly a denial either. He rotated his shoulder into Jims hand with a comfortable stretch.

Jim chuckled a bit, moving the rag to his own torso to clean at the bite mark on his shoulder. "Your point?" he asked, shivering a bit at the small amount of pain from the tiny wound. He flicked the rag at Sebastian, flinging soapy and slightly red water across his chest.

Sebastian snorted mildly amused. "Other than the obvious. Nothin' really." Eyeing the shiver he asked with hardly a trace of sarcasm, “Gonna live there?"

"No thanks to you," he growled, squeezing the rag a bit before moving it down to his stomach to wash off the cum from his wank. He snorted a bit at the irony. He said nothing else about that, dropping the rag onto the floor of the tub when he was done. "Was there a reason you wanted to crowd the shower, Tiger, or did you just want to hog the hot water so I get cold?"

He shifted out from under the spray, sliding around Jim, body to body briefly, to lean against the shower wall. "Your body wet isn't a good enough excuse?" He said with a chuckle. "I could always get out and just leave you to your wobbly knees."

Jim rolled his eyes at Sebastian's comment, but quickly moved under the water, breathing a sigh of relief at the warm solace it brought. He turned to look at Sebastian, glancing up and down him before running a hand down his slipper wet abdomen. "/My/ wobbly knees?" He grabbed the boy's cock hard for a moment before letting go, turning to bend down and show his ass off as he grabbed the rag from the floor.

He went up on his toes with more of a squeak than the hot water had gotten out of him. "A joke come on Boss." When the momentary flair of protecting the family jewels vanished, he slouched against the wall putting him just within arm’s length of his arse. Which he admired for a long moment. Before he pinched it and fled for drier, safer grounds.

Jim gasped and stood quickly, turning to growl at Sebastian for the pinch. "Bastard..." He rinsed himself off with a smirk though, Then turned the water off and stepped out, grabbing a towel and drying himself off before mussing his hair dry and leaving it a mess, grabbing Sebastian's pajamas as he walked out wordlessly and headed back to his room, grinning fiendishly.

"Hey!" Sebastian called after him, hurrying to wrap up in a dry towel. He followed quickly, dripping some water to the floor as he did. Only back tracking for the small med kit under the sink. He tossed it to the bed before sitting down beside it. Eyeing Jim's shoulder and the bite mark he got sort if a lopsided grin on his face. That mark would last a while.

Jim sat on the bed naked as he waited for Sebastian to show up, and then frowned when he saw him in a towel. "You're too modest, sweetheart," he teased before noticing the med kit. Ignoring the look on the boy's face in regard to the injury, he asked, "Do you know how to treat wounds?"

Sebastian made a face and took off the towel to toss it in Jim's face. "Not a sweetheart." He said automatically. Before sighing and opened the kit. "Salve and bandage at this point. No need for anything drastic." He huffed. "Not like I'm infected with anythin'." He dug out the supplies with a confidence that showed exactly how often he'd had to take care of himself.

Jim shoved the towel away, smiling. "Whatever you say, dear," he teased lightly, watching Sebastian work on getting the supplies ready. The boy knew what he was doing, he'd give him that. Curious, he tilted his head to the side to give him better access as he asked, "Why does my Tiger know so much about this kind of thing, hmmm?"

"Cuz I was the only one bothering to give a damn about myself when I was too small to defend myself against the older boys. A broken arm later and ya learn right quick how to doctor yourself outta a book or keep having it broke for you." He flexed his left arm in a way that showed it hadn't quite lined up all the way, years ago. "Cast woulda done it better. Made do with sticks and string and a sweater all winter."

Jim listened, rather impressed with the boy. This was the kind of person he had been looking for to work for him for years. And he had just stumbled upon him, in his own house nonetheless. The fact that the boy had stuck around and seemed to kindle feelings for the criminal helped as well. That would mean loyalty, and obedience later on. But the last thing he would ever feel towards Sebastian would be pity. He was sure that was the last thing that the boy wanted as well. He was a fighter. "Maybe you should have just learned to fight better," he mused after a few moments.

Just for that Sebastian flicked open the bottle of alcohol and dumped a fair portion of it on the open wound. With an even expression he said, "Whoops." Before roughly applying the salve and slapping a quick and secure bandage over it.

Jim hissed when the alcohol was poured on the open wound, fingers gripping the sheets and knuckles turning white as he squeezed his eyes shut. He had half a mind to throw his fist at Sebastian's nose, but he had kind of deserved it, so he let it go. Once Sebastian not-all-too-gently finished dressing the wound, Jim opened his eyes and smirked. "Your job resume grows every day."

Sebastian snorted, tucking the supplies away in the kit. "It’s not like I'll really need one of those. Unless you die. And that'd be stupid on my part." He tossed the kit to land neatly on top of his stolen pajamas and stretched out on the bed comfortably. "You gonna sleep or what?"

He shrugged. "You have a point there, Sebby." With a chuckled he crawled up and, on an impulse decision (something Jim wasn't really known for), he pushed himself up against Sebastian in a cuddly manner, yawning to make the situation even more sickeningly cute as he curled up naked to sleep.

He sighed, "Must you?" He said in a soft whine. But he reached back and snagged Jim's arm and looped it over his side. For logics sake of keeping an eye on him. Then grabbed the blanket and covered them both up. "I'll make you a deal." He said a bit out of the blue. "Tell me what is it about wanting to see my hands when I'm at attention and I’ll try and not bitch about Sebby." His question showing he was constantly thinking about things and Jim in particular.

Jim paused for a moment, a little confused about the randomness of the question and, well, the relevancy of it. Why did it concern Sebastian so much? Regardless, he did have to think for a moment about his answer before giving it. "The position is referred to as the 'broken zipper' position. It means you are covering your genitals, and it's a sign of vulnerable and defected feelings. I will let you decide what that means to me."

That didn't make much sense to him, so he shrugged and closed his eyes. He hadn't actually said it was a deal either so. "Whatever Boss. If I mind my junk getting squashed I'm weak but you like that? Cause I follow that logic."

Jim laughed at Sebastian's conclusion. "Think of it this way, Tiger. A submissive dog curls its tail between its legs when it approaches an alpha. The reason that this is considered a sign of submissiveness is because the lower dog is protecting its arse....Literally. It means that the dog has fear of the dominant one. That it respects the alpha's position enough to know that it should be scared."

"Not a dog." He grumbled. "And how you get off on comparing us to dogs?" The whole idea of needing to guard himself around Jim very strange. "You’re Boss. That ought to do."

Jim rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "It's not that you are protecting yourself from me, Sebastian. It's that you are displaying your fear in my presence....I didn't make the damn rules, that's just nature." He closed his eyes, frustrated that he was having to explain all of this in such a manner. "I only compared us to dogs because they exhibit this behavior the most openly. We're all mammals, Sebby dear........And you are very much my dog."

Sebastian pulled Jim's hand up and bit it. "Tiger. Your Tiger. I wasn't standing' for kitten, you really think dog would fly?" He paused and plowed on. "Stupid rules. Getting in the way."

"Ow!" Jim complained, though he didn't pull his hand back. Instead, he just looked up at Sebastian with a smirk. "Alright...geez. You are persnickety." But he wasn't going to complain too much. Sebastian had said /his/ Tiger.....and that was enough to let him look past Sebastian's complaint without so much as a blink. "Getting in the way of what, /Tiger/?"

"Fun. Murder. Mayhem. The stuff that's not boring. Makes it worth not getting caught and making the government pay for room and board for life." A very dim outlook on life at 15. It had been that or the army, which would have been rules as well but in a war zone.

Jim chuckled. Definitely a good choice. And yet, still a very odd point of view. "Tiger, if you ever get caught, I will put the bullet in your eye myself. There is no excuse for being that sloppy." He knew Sebastian would hardly put himself in that kind of position, but he did want him to know what would happen if he did. "And don't worry, sweetheart," he said, using the nickname again. "You haven't even seen fun yet."

"Go to sleep old man." He grumbled as he elbowed Jim behind him lightly. "Can't have fun half asleep."

Jim smiled again, and he really couldn't remember when he had smiled this much. It made his face hurt. "Sweet dreams, Tiger."


End file.
